


【翻译】三等分的美人

by Owl301



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Coitus Interruptus, Consent Issues, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hate Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Throne Sex, 大概如此, 威震天的老公比原计划多了三倍, 意外的火伴, 诱捕
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 76,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl301/pseuds/Owl301
Summary: 闹翻天进行过火种融合，却忘了告诉他的首领。于是，威震天发现自己成了三位追踪者，而非一位追踪者的火伴。哦，其中一位还是红蜘蛛。棒极了。





	1. 序幕 Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beauty In Thirds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000243) by [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888). 

闹翻天总是陷入进退两难的境地，却不总是因为瞬移失误。 

惊天雷和红蜘蛛都是优秀的火伴。他们既聪明，又以自己的方式爱护着闹翻天。可是普神在上，他们每天都会吵架。红蜘蛛太烦人，惊天雷又太文艺。闹翻天总是觉得他们三个之间少了点什么。这种念头令他深感愧疚，却挥之不去。

也许这就是为何，被威震天点名总是令他激动不已。

闹翻天喜欢他们尊敬的领袖。超越君臣之情的那种喜欢。威震天是一位体贴得惊人的床伴。和他共度的夜晚既舒适又富有激情。与红蜘蛛的自私，和惊天雷的冷淡形成了鲜明对比。

这种安排十分合理。威震天喜欢对他毫无防备，俯首听命的忠臣，而闹翻天喜欢被人关注。他喜欢吻开严肃首领的眉头。喜欢在逢场作戏的时候，让这位久经沙场的战士展露笑容。

他**一直**以为他们只是逢场作戏。

“ 融合？” 他傻呆呆地问。

威震天压在他的身前，火种舱开敞，闹翻天沐浴在一片飘渺的光芒中。他们还待在指挥中心舱室，威震天的私人寝室里面。在过去一个多月里，他们每晚都会在这里幽会。

过了好几秒，闹翻天瞪得溜圆的光学镜才恢复了正常大小。 “什—现在？”

威震天皱紧眉头。察觉到闹翻天的犹豫与惊讶后，他默默地退了回去，显然误解了他的意思。闹翻天知道，他其实很敏感。他还记得在他在交欢时的柔声承诺，和第二天早晨发来的短信—对闹翻天而言，他极富诗意的字句和文字游戏一样难懂。

“你不想….” 威震天移开视线。他的语气是如此的失落。

闹翻天不忍心看到他的这种表情。他环住首领的脖子，将他拉进一个急切，绵长又深情的吻里。他必须**思考**，快速思考。可是威震天已经开始后退了—

“我想！” 他脱口而出，手忙脚乱地搂紧威震天。他可以待会再想办法。“我超想，求你了—”

威震天再次吻住了他。闹翻天能在唇边尝到首领的微笑，用舌尖描摹他翘起的嘴角。一双有力的大手抓住了他，将他揽入怀中。在这安全而温暖的怀抱里，闹翻天想—啊，去他渣的后果。 

他收回驾驶舱—那颗他只向红蜘蛛和惊天雷敞开过的火种，正在兴奋地鸣唱。威震天浸染在炫目的蓝光之中，神色忧虑地凑近。 

“—你确定？” 

闹翻天像小鸡啄米一样疯狂点头，几乎没听他讲话。威震天再次敞开胸甲，一颗比他的两名队友更大更温暖的火种映入视野。 

他都快忘了火种融合的感觉。他经常和他的队友对接，可是建立新链接和对接的感觉截然不同。威震天的火种强大而浓烈，和红蜘蛛一样骄横—又和惊天雷一样温柔。 

闹翻天的光学镜猛然离线。他们的火种相融，成千上万条信息以超越光速的速度，顺着两人的链接加载交互。在他火种最深处，远离威震天的某个角落，他能感觉到他的队友们。他能感受到他们的震惊，困惑—和红蜘蛛纯粹的狂怒。 

不过他没空顾及他们。威震天像一团充满保护欲的烈焰，燃烧着他的装甲表层和机体内部，仿佛要将他的灵魂焚烧至尽。 

这种略带刺痛的欢愉，是如此的温暖舒适。闹翻天咬紧下唇，兴奋地抽动起身体。他的首领发出了一声低沉，悠长又雄浑的呻吟。链接在他们交磨的机体，和火种的脉动之中逐渐成型。闹翻天还没来得及拱起身子，威震天就抬起他的臀部，第二次滑进了他的接口。

过载被火种融合加强了数倍，两人的火种散发出灼目强光。闹翻天把威震天抱紧在胸口，空气中弥漫着排气管的灼热喘息。终于，他们的火种逐渐暗了下来，火种舱也开始慢慢闭合。

威震天撤回了他释放完毕的输出管，却没有马上离开闹翻天的怀抱。他停留了一小会，低头蹭了蹭他的脸颊。这个小动作所透露的柔情，本该和威震天这样的人毫不相称。可事实却正好相反。

年长的赛博坦人翻了个身，躺到闹翻天的旁边。他疲惫地轻叹一声，光学镜越来越暗，缓缓坠入睡梦的迷雾。闹翻天也没有精神到哪儿去。他四肢酸痛，虚弱无力。他们应该蜷在一起大睡一觉，但是他还有一个尚待解决的问题。

“对了，有件事情我忘了和你说。” 他用尽可能随意的语气开口。他不想惹得威震天炸毛。他担心的那个人已经快要睡着了。不过他咕哝了一句，所以他肯定在听。

早说坏消息总比晚说好。也许这不算是个坏消息呢？也许威震天会高兴？闹翻天深吸一口气，鼓足勇气。

“其实我—我进行过那个火种融合。”

他的首领没有动弹。闹翻天还以为他的新伴侣已经睡着了，他得等到明早才能继续探讨这个问题。

可是下一秒，威震天就缓慢地转了过来。他用阴森的赤色光学镜瞪着闹翻天，仿佛能用眼神烧穿他的脑袋。

他吓得缩成一小团。“呃—？”

“不。” 威震天使劲摇头，仿佛在命令那句话滚开。 “**不。**”

闹翻天眨眨光学镜。他这是在否认吗？

“是这样的，” 他再次开口，觉得他的首领可能听错了。“我和惊天雷还有红—”

“不！” 威震天腾地从床上蹿起来，好似被眩晕枪正中脑门。他的面容在恐惧中狰狞扭曲。闹翻天感觉很糟糕。他突然意识到，他的首领也许能接受他与惊天雷的链接。但是红蜘蛛不行。

他投降似的举起胳膊。“我们是同一机种嘛！这样很正常的！我还以为你知道—”

威震天的表情…**很受伤**。

“你一直在—耍我…” 他怒视着床单，仿佛不忍直视闹翻天，“**把我当成白痴耍**。”

“听我解释啦！”

“你骗我！” 威震天咆哮。

他要是真会骗人就好了。

“没有 没有！” 他像蜂鸟一样快速挥动胳膊，挥出了一堆重影，“我只是被你吓到了！我之前没空告诉—”

“没空？” 威震天一脸不可置信。 “六周！六周时间，还不够你告诉我你已经有了需要尽忠的伴侣？那个红蜘蛛？”

闹翻天从来不觉得多火伴是个问题。 

“…呃—还有惊天雷。” 他轻声提醒，明智地避免了爱情观的争论。

威震天抡起拳头狠狠砸向床面。那覆着奢华被单的床板吸收了冲击，瞬间弹回原位。闹翻天再次赞叹起它的超高质量。如果他没有被赶出基地，也许他和他的队友们能够搬进霸天虎首领的舱室，成为这里的永久住户。

他抚过柔软的床单，若有所思，“如果我和你提前说了，你还会成为我的火伴吗？”

他本来以为他会立刻否认。可威震天却没有吭声，而是深思了许久。压在闹翻天油箱中的巨石突然变轻了。

终于，他的首领用史上最无奈的语气答道。

“我的普神啊，” 他用一只手抚平纠结的表情，并垂下了紧绷的肩膀。闹翻天赶忙蹭到他的身侧，紧紧抱住这个大个子。

“没事的，” 他亲了一口他的脸蛋。“别担心。咱们都会没事的。”

“所以，” 他的首领无视了新火伴的泛滥爱意，阴沉出声。“我得和他们分享你？”

闹翻天咬紧脸颊内侧，心虚地摇摇头。“呃…差不多？”

威震天挑起眉毛。

“其实—” 闹翻天不知道他还能拖多久。“其实呢…呃…”

“闹翻天。”

“嗯，他们也是你的火伴了。” 他直言相告。 “你现在有三位火伴。惊不惊喜呀？” 

威震天合上光学镜，缓缓地抬起胳膊，用手捂住了脸。他沉默了很久很久。闹翻天在一旁绞尽脑汁，想要想出这件事情的好处。

“往好处想，” 尽管威震天没有看他—可能永远不会再正眼看他—闹翻天还是露出了安慰的微笑。 “至少红蜘蛛没法杀你了？”


	2. 水火不容 Imperfect Fit

等到威震天睡着之后—眉头紧皱，万千愁绪缠身的闹翻天—才溜下充电床，静悄悄地走到了舱室外的走廊里。

由于红蜘蛛的军衔高位，追踪者三人小队的共用舱室离威震天的房间很近。他们生成链接以后，闹翻天的两位伙伴并没有立刻赶来，炸开霸天虎首领的大门。这让闹翻天很是吃惊。红蜘蛛绝对做好了斩尽杀绝，谋杀他们顺便自杀的准备。

不过惊天雷肯定稳住了他，因为谁都没有死。暂时没死。闹翻天输入他舱室的门锁密码，默默祈祷，这种现状能够持续下去。

门刷地开启，一片漆黑的舱室映入眼帘。闹翻天才踏过门槛半步，触发完感应灯光，就停住了脚步。舱室中央横着一把椅子，和两只支棱着的白翅膀。红蜘蛛就坐在上面。他抱着胳膊，双腿交叉。

满脸暴怒。

就差再往大腿上放一只猫，供他凶神恶煞地撸毛了。Ravage肯定没有同意。

“呃，嘿？” 闹翻天尴尬地挥挥手。

红蜘蛛的怒容没有丝毫缓和。

“你把我们全都害死了。”

这也太夸张了。

“好吧，” 闹翻天挠挠后脑勺，准备接受他情绪激动的责骂。“我知道你会有点不高兴可是—”

“不高兴？” 红蜘蛛特别，特别安静的轻语，把闹翻天的话吓回了油箱。红蜘蛛从来没有这么安静过。“有点不高兴？” 

他们之间的链接—那条闹翻天刚和威震天融合完，就被红蜘蛛锁死的链接—慢悠悠地开出一条小缝。从中泄露出的一缕情感，便足以让整条链接被怨恨，憎恶和癫狂的毒气吞没。

“我从没想过你会当叛徒，闹翻天，” 红蜘蛛把手搭在座椅扶手上，缓慢起身。他的光学镜中燃烧着疯子似的气焰。那是要杀人的眼神。

吓坏了的闹翻天，开始狂戳惊天雷静默的链接端点，并努力用自己的身体挡住门。他知道红蜘蛛想去哪里撒气—找谁撒气。

“冷—等一下—” 他举高双臂，瞪着嗡鸣的氖射线枪，再次加快狂戳惊天雷的频率。“别—！小红，我爱你，可我还是会踢你的屁股！” 

“他策反了你！” 红蜘蛛突然尖叫出声，差点震碎闹翻天的接收器。“我就知道会变成这样！我就知道！” 

惊天雷戳了回来。他的回应稍显冷淡，却流露出关心。他一直在外面生闷气。闹翻天向他强调事态的严重性。红蜘蛛已经气疯了。

“别傻了！” 闹翻天大叫。他一点也不擅长安抚红蜘蛛的情绪。那是惊天雷的工作。他只会进一步激怒他们的队长。 “谁也没有策反我。我知道我应该早点告诉你，我们可能要过段时间才能适应那个—”

“我宁愿死！” 红蜘蛛怒吼。他竖起翅膀，指向威震天舱室的方向，“你把我绑成了**他**的终生制奴隶。我为之奋斗的一切。全没了！如果他以为这样就能逃出**我的手掌心**—” 

闹翻天没有听完他的壮志豪言。一个陌生的意识突然绽放在链接里。威震天醒了。闹翻天毫不意外。就算他感受不到链接中的暴风雨，他肯定也听见了红蜘蛛的嚎叫。他既愤怒，又担忧…正在赶来这里。 

他的两位火伴要是碰了面，不知会造成多么灾难性的后果，而红蜘蛛，已经不在乎后果了。闹翻天赶忙冲到门口，想在威震进来之前锁门，挡住充满杀意的红蜘蛛。 

他失败了。他跑没几步就被红蜘蛛抡到了一边，而大门已经被推开了。红蜘蛛高举氖射线枪，将枪口对准门口。威震天巨大的身型几乎填满了门框。在所有人做出行动的千分之一秒前，闹翻天的火种坠入了冰窟。

红蜘蛛抬起胳膊，朝威震天的胸口开了一枪。破坏大帝踉跄了一步。他的厚重装甲足以让他站着承受攻击，却无法减轻疼痛。闹翻天哀嚎出声，却不是由于伤口的反馈痛感，而是这个举动对链接造成的伤害。

威震天依然稳稳地挺立着。他毫发无伤，却神情凶狠，似乎准备用他的二把手砸穿墙壁。闹翻天瞬移到他们的中间，离红蜘蛛更近的地方，想要在他再次开火之前夺走武器。他们扭打了起来。而不愿意袖手旁观的威震天，走过来拉开了他们。他把闹翻天推出危险距离，又抓住虎子二把手的翅膀，把他拎了起来。

红蜘蛛朝他的抓捕者恶狠狠地呲牙，又叫又骂，用爪子在半空中乱抓。威震天一脸纠结，好像不知道该如何处置这只超凶的追踪者。

“他渣的怎么回事？” 一个低沉的声音怒喝。那惊恐的语调，好似直击闹翻天肚子的一记重拳。是惊天雷。

红蜘蛛僵住了，而闹翻天垂下了翅膀。他们的最后一位火伴就站在敞开的大门边上，目瞪口呆。他踏入舱室，看都没看闹翻天一眼—闹翻天比想象中还要受伤。

蓝色的追踪者依次望过瞪着光学镜，满脸通红的红蜘蛛—怒火中烧，阴着脸的威震天—和低着脑袋缩成小球，一副最懦弱的追踪者模样的闹翻天。

“威震天陛下，” 惊天雷语气紧绷，仿佛很难维持尊敬的口吻。“可否准许我，将红蜘蛛指挥官带去修理室？”

红蜘蛛又开始挣扎了。“我用不着去修理室，你—！” 

威震天把他扔给惊天雷，让他继续扑腾。“带他滚出我的视线。” 他轻哼一声。 

每一个冷酷眼神和每一句冷漠话语，都让闹翻天愈发失落。他想告诉他的队友们他不是故意的。他很抱歉。他—他犯了错可是他—

链接被锁住了。红蜘蛛用最恶毒的眼神瞪了一眼他和威震天，就冲出了舱室。而视线低垂的惊天雷，朝威震天讽刺地颔首致意后，便也跟了过去。

门被摔上了。

“这不是链接，” 威震天的低语打破了沉寂。“这是他渣的灾难。”

闹翻天几乎被胸口的巨石压得喘不过气。他无声地点点头，转向他的首领。“是—他们只是不—”

他抬头望向威震天，那双狠戾的红色光学镜顿时柔和了许多。一只大手伸向他的脸，抬起他的下巴。用粗糙的拇指抹掉他脸颊上的一滴泪水。闹翻天这才发现他在哭。

他使劲揉脸。“哎哟。我的光学镜—好像进了个炉渣玩意的。”

威震天无奈地叹息一声，并张开双臂。闹翻天毫不犹豫地跳了进去，把脸埋在那强壮的灰色胸膛里。他很喜欢队友们的拥抱，但是威震天高大而宽厚的身躯能够完全包住他。

他能感受到首领的火种律动。感受到他与之和鸣的律动。这种感觉对极了。这个感觉如此美妙的事情，怎么会带来这么多的痛苦？

“求你不要惩罚红蜘蛛。”

在他的头顶上方，威震天哼了一声。“这位屡战屡败的杀手，倒是挺有恒心。”

“他…” 闹翻天想要努力解释。“他会改变的。他们都会。”

他捕捉到了一丝不安。威震天不认为他们会改变。他也不认为**自己**会。他们已经火种融合了好几个小时，可是威震天对于另外两名追踪者的看法没有丝毫改变。他一点也不了解惊天雷。他恨红蜘蛛。 

这样很正常吗？火种链接，不是应该激发彼此之间的渴求与爱意吗？

闹翻天躲在首领的怀里偷偷流泪。“会好起来的。” 他嘟囔。“一定会的…” 

威震天无言地抱紧他。却没有赞同他的话。

* * *

惊天雷刚把一个大桶推到红蜘蛛的胸前，他的小队长就开始用它吐光油箱容物。

“你真是蠢爆了。” 他望着疯狂呕吐的红蜘蛛，一脸冷漠。“我告诉过你在我回来之前什么都别—”

“你—他渣的消失去了—” 红蜘蛛咳嗽，“—鬼知道去了哪里—我是在—我在自卫！”

“威震天没有武装，” 惊天雷坐到他旁边的病床上，朝轮班医生铲土机—那位好奇地抬头望来的挖地虎—恼火地摆摆手。看到噪音源是喜怒无常的空军指挥官后，他明智地服从惊天雷的命令，退了回去。

“你在朝着闹翻天大吼大叫，” 他继续说。“威震天认为他爱闹翻天，他自然会—”

“不！” 红蜘蛛猛地推开水桶。呕吐物发出了恶心的咣当声。他使劲戳向自己的胸口。“闹翻天是我的！我的火伴！不是他的！我的！威震天不是我们链接的一份子，他不能把他或是你从我这里抢走，这件事情不应该发生—它为什么会发生明明不该发生我就不该—”

惊天雷及时把水桶塞了回去。红蜘蛛被自己歇斯底里的咕哝呛到，开始倒空油箱里的最后一点燃料。 

“你他渣的能不能冷静一点！” 他揉着另一位追踪者的翅膀根，试图安抚他。“我不知道这件事是怎么发生的。照理来讲，没有我们这次融合不可能进行完整。我…我也从来没有听说过四人链—” 

排气管的哽咽声吸引了他的注意。惊天雷逐渐收声，抬头望向藏在水桶后面的红蜘蛛。他的火种软了下来。对于他而言，这是一次难以接受的变故。可对于红蜘蛛而言…这是一个几乎令他全线崩溃的噩梦。他能在他们的链接深处感受到闹翻天的沮丧，以及令人意外的，威震天的沮丧。 

如果他们有机会坐下来…好好熟悉一下彼此就好了。如果他们四个能够抛开分歧，一起进行融合就好了。他并不喜欢威震天，但是这样至少不会有被外人入侵的难受感觉。

可惜他不能让红蜘蛛和威震天同处一室。还不能。

他朝他的火伴伸出手，将他拉入怀抱。尽管事态严峻，他还是很珍惜这次拥抱他的机会。红蜘蛛很少会坦然享受伴侣的爱护。

“我会解决这个问题，” 他在他的接收器旁低语。“我发誓我会解决它。”

“杀不死他，” 红蜘蛛在他的肩头嘟囔，身子绷得像块钢板。“解决不了。杀不死他。我试过了…” 

那感觉疼得像地狱，是他未说出口的后半句。

惊天雷用双手捧起他气呼呼的脸，强迫红蜘蛛与他对视。“别再和他战斗了。你做不到。”

红蜘蛛闷哼一声，想要扭开脸，却被惊天雷固定在原位。 “不论我们喜欢与否，” 他严肃而缓慢地说，“我们都是他的火伴了。他和我们还没有建立起完整的链接，但是他和闹翻天已经建立完毕了。”

“闹翻天已经不属于我们了，” 红蜘蛛恶毒地反驳，不过惊天雷知道他只是在说气话。

“你知道我非常**在乎**你，” 惊天雷生涩地吐出那个极少提及的词汇。“可是如果你再做出这样愚蠢的自杀行为，我就把你绑到我们的充电床上直到你的精神恢复正常！”

他的小队长眨眨光学镜。“我精神正常得很。” 他抓住惊天雷的手腕，气得光学镜发亮。 

“为了打威震天一枪，你差点把自己的命搭进去。” 惊天雷摇摇头，放开了他的脸，“你的链接排斥反应严重到让你呕吐。”

“让我恶心的又不是我，” 红蜘蛛愤怒地比划，“而是这个—我们链接里的病毒！”

“我感觉还好，” 惊天雷深深地叹息，“尽管你想要杀光我们。”

“你会活下来的。”

“可是闹翻天不会！” 惊天雷怒吼出声，再也控制不住自己的感情。他已经受够为所有人擦屁股了。闹翻天经常犯下自私又鲁莽的错误，红蜘蛛也一样。他们不停地犯错，惊天雷不断地纠错。但是这一次，惊天雷也无能为力。这个错误无法补救。

不可逆转。

威震天将会永远留在他们的链接里。

“他不会。” 红蜘蛛感知到他的想法，开始使劲揉捏他的脸。“我们还没接触那个老炉渣的火种。我还可以破坏—”

惊天雷把他的手粗暴地按倒在床上，“闹翻天！” 他再次怒吼。“你和威震天的私怨**不比**闹翻天重要！” 

“我可以救闹翻天！” 红蜘蛛反驳。“我知道我可以。我可以—”

“闹翻天**不想**被救！” 这句话背后的含义，让惊天雷的火种泛起刺痛。他不够好。他和红蜘蛛都不够。

“我不会让威震天夺走我的火伴。” 红蜘蛛咆哮，仿佛他们的队友是一位放弃治疗的绝症患者。他跳下了病床。“你要么支持我，要么支持他们。”

惊天雷快把白眼翻到天上去了。“我永远支持你，红蜘蛛。”

“很好。十分钟后和我在实验室碰面。” 红蜘蛛大步迈过修理室的多层门槛。“带上闹翻天的医学档案。” 他指指医疗数据库。“我有威震天的了。”

惊天雷不想问为什么。

等他的火伴踏出修理室进入走廊以后，他才走向了房间另一端的铲土机。

“我需要一些镇静剂。”

铲土机拉开一个抽屉，抛给他一小管。“小红用？”他沉默了一秒。

惊天雷无奈地点头。

铲土机又丢给他一管。对上他的疑惑视线后，挖地虎医生耸耸肩。“对，他得用两管。”

* * *

第二天清晨醒来，威震天发现他和自己的标志对上了眼。那凶恶的霸天虎标志，就印在一对令他终身难忘的钢铁羽翼上。想到这对翅膀的主人，他的火种充溢着融融暖意。威震天低下头盔，将下巴抵在锁骨关节，望向赖在他的装甲上的那颗黑脑袋。 

闹翻天像宇宙藤壶一样黏在他的身侧。他侧躺在床上，搂着他的腰，与他双腿交缠。对于威震天而言，他们的链接依然感觉陌生而古怪。可闹翻天的端点却十分静谧，沉溺在安详的梦乡里。在他的注视下，那紫色的追踪者微挪身子，嘟囔了几句含混的梦话。

他的时间表告诉他现在已经临近拂晓。是时候换班了。他狠下心来推醒闹翻天。不管是不是火伴，他的士兵都不能享受特别优待。

“再待五分钟，” 闹翻天咕哝着把小脸糊在他的胸口上。

威震天抱住追踪者滚了半圈，把正面朝上的闹翻天压倒在身下。闹翻天惊叫一声醒了过来，又开心地大笑起来。他在他的身下扭来扭去，兴奋地颤着翅膀尖。威震天心中的严厉指挥官，突然被“再待五分钟”的想法射死了。 

“看来我得抓紧一点，” 他低声呼噜着，用唇齿描摹轻咬追踪者的下巴。闹翻天带着大大的笑容缩紧身子，肯定是被他弄痒了。

威震天**必须**吻他。给他一个湿滑的深吻。他跪到床上，开始哄诱追踪者张开大腿。他必须得到他。在火种与机体间叫嚣的欲望，几乎淹没了他的理智。他必须这么做。

他抓住他的翅膀，闹翻天喘息着将身子拱向他。他蹭着威震天膝盖的大腿根部，已经很湿润了。

“好孩子，” 威震天将手指伸入闹翻天的大腿夹缝。他用指尖轻轻一刮，接口就瞬间弹开。追踪者诱人而浓郁的气味充满了威震天的鼻腔。如果他们时间充裕，他肯定会把脸伸过去，舔干净闹翻天分泌的每一滴润滑液。 

下次再说，他默默地想着，释放了他压抑已久的输出管。

他三次深插进闹翻天的体内。追踪者昂起脑袋，大口喘息。他们胸口相对，火种嗡嗡和鸣。这感觉是如此的完美无—

一阵火烧似的剧痛刺穿了威震天的胸口。他疼得眼前发黑，胳膊猛地滑了一下。要不是他及时抓住了自己的前臂，他很可能就把身下的闹翻天砸烂了。他的火伴肯定也感受到了同样的痛感。他缩紧身子倒抽一口气，却不是出于快感。

“什—？”

闹翻天把手伸向他的胸口，推开了他。他嘴唇紧绷，光学镜湿润地坐直。

尽管威震天无法确定，他还是能猜到是他渣的怎么回事。“是你的队友？” 他把拳头攥得咯咯响。

闹翻天在摇头，但是威震天知道他在撒谎。“不，是—是链接。他们—”

够了。威震天翻身下床，迅速找回威严。他可以在许多方面做出让步。他十分在乎闹翻天，在乎到可以容忍与别人分享他，和他的疯子队友成为火伴。可是他不允许他们用卑劣的恶意毁掉他完美的对接时光。 

“不！”闹翻天跳下充电床，冲过去抓住了他的胳膊，用全身的力量往回拽他。“你不明白。他们没有故意捣乱，真的没有！”

依旧火种抽痛的威震天，把他费劲地剥了下去。“我不会伤害他们。” 他低吼。不过他只说了一半真话。“我只是要和那两个臭小子划清界限。”

“哪有什么界限！”闹翻天的语气变得闹火。“你不明白。我们四个。都是链接的成员。”

威震天嗤之以鼻。“我知道—”

“他们没想伤害你！” 闹翻天着急地比划，“是你。你的火种在伤害他们。”

“我的—？”威震天怒视着他，下意识地抓住自己的胸口。一分钟前，他的火种还十分正常。不仅正常，还很愉快。“别说胡话。”

闹翻天烦躁地哼唧一声。威震天，突然意识到，即使没有那两位多余追踪者的干扰，他今天早上也不可能完成任何工作。“在链接完整成型之前我们都不能对接。你得—得—我也不晓得，勾引TC和小红让他们和你火种融合。不然大家都会像这样糟心到老。”

威震天觉得自己的cpu瞬间短路，在头盔里炸成了绚烂烟花。他重启光学镜。“我得**什么**？！” 

“事情没有按照我的计划发展，” 闹翻天耸耸肩。他用手抵住嘴唇，摆出深沉的思考者架势。“但是我真的没有想过我们融合以后会发生什么。我，我只知道我想要你。”

威震天四十五度望天，深感纳闷，自己为什么会喜欢上如此莽撞的人。也许是因为那对翅膀。或是他的笑容。

“你的队友，都不会让我踏入他们的半径10英尺之内。” 他摇头，“这样行不通。”

闹翻天眼中含泪，“他们只是不够了解你，” 他带着哭腔的声音，和红蜘蛛惹事后的哀求极为相似。威震天讨厌这种声音。“我们只需要…给他们做做工作。”

惊天雷距离背叛霸天虎大业只有一步之遥，红蜘蛛想要谋杀他。而闹翻天，天真无邪的闹翻天—真的以为他能用迷人的微笑和几句情诗，赢得他们两人的青睐。

“如果我们能活过这一劫，闹翻天，那真可谓是奇迹，” 威震天努力压下怨念。他不想让闹翻天在链接中感受到他的负面情绪。普神在上，他可怜的火伴已经承受了够多针对他的怨恨。

“但是你会试的对吗？” 闹翻天可怜巴巴地睁大光学镜，像只委屈的小狼狗。 “对吗？”

威震天敷衍地点点头，深知自己没有别的路可走。望着再次热情熊抱他的闹翻天，他心累地叹了口气。 

* * *

惊天雷把红蜘蛛抱到了他们的充电床上。镇静剂—双倍镇静剂—相当管用，接下来的几个小时他都不会醒过来。 

还有一个好消息，闹翻天似乎正在加强他与威震天的联系。他尝试得越努力，惊天雷这边的链接就越压力越大。

同机型小队通常会成为火伴。创立链接能够加强他们的羁绊，提高飞行能力，并延长寿命。这是他们的种族特性，刻在追踪者基础程序里的本能。在遇到红蜘蛛以前，他和闹翻天是一对罕见的伴侣，只有两位而非三位火伴。那时候他们比现在更年轻，大概，也更蠢一点。他记得他和闹翻天商量都没商量，就让他加了进来。他们确信红蜘蛛是他们命中注定的一份子。 

他们和他一起进行了火种融合。他是最后一块拼图，他们寻找多年的缺憾。 

可是这次…不一样。

从理论上讲：闹翻天在没有他和红蜘蛛参与的情况下，和威震天建立链接是绝无可能的。像他们这样，分裂已成型的链接，通常会带来毁灭性的后果。

他不知道威震天的火种有什么特别之处。他用可怕的力量撕扯着他们的链接，却一直没有拉断它… 

当他快步走向指挥中心的时候，他的胸口酸痛，火种动荡不安—呼喊着突然浮出水面的第三位火伴。仿佛想要将自己撕成两半。

他只能这么做。他必须率先消除他和首领之间的隔阂，想出某种妥协方案，想办法提高威震天对红蜘蛛的容忍度，让他接近他的火种。如果他不这么做，他们可能都会死。他们别无选择。

他刚走到指挥中心门外，他的另一位火伴的标志性紫光就出现了。

“TC！” 闹翻天兴奋地大喊。紫色的追踪者冲过来拥抱他，惊天雷则冷冷地凝视着他。

他在最后一秒放弃了拥抱。闹翻天的笑容垮了下来，胳膊也垂到身侧。“…嘿。” 他耷拉着翅膀，蔫蔫地打招呼。

惊天雷深吸一口气，想着他方才熬过的糟糕夜晚—被撕裂的火种，歇斯底里的红蜘蛛—又缓缓地吐了出来。“闹翻天。” 他的语气毫无起伏。

他的火伴视线低垂，不停地来回乱动。他愧疚又执着地戳着惊天雷的链接端点，请求他为自己敞开心门。“我们能谈谈吗？” 他轻声请求。只有知道自己做了某件非常，非常严重的错事的时候—闹翻天才会这么安静。 “就咱们俩和红蜘蛛？” 

“他正在充电。” 惊天雷厉声道。他严肃的语气和表情都表明他不会叫醒他们的小队长。 “他需要休息。” 他干巴巴地补充。

闹翻天看上去着急的要命，终于意识到自己对队友们造成了什么影响。 “他还好吗？”

“不好。”

闹翻天僵在原地。“对不起。”

“我知道，” 惊天雷尽可能温和地回话，“可是道歉无法解决问题。”

“是啊，” 闹翻天郁闷地踢着地。“他想见你。”

惊天雷的油箱翻滚起来。他紧张地咽了一口气。“他”只可能是那个人。他点点头，知道自己必须服从命令。作为火伴—某种意义上的火伴—威震天与他身份对等。可是作为霸天虎，他还是惊天雷的上司。

“我会告诉他红蜘蛛现在不适合做听众。” 他强迫自己冷静下来。 “并重新安排时—”

“不，” 闹翻天打断他。“不是红蜘蛛。他只想见你。” 

惊天雷油箱的翻滚速度加快了三倍。闹翻天凑上前来，抓住他的手腕，肯定是察觉到了他的恐惧。“你想要我陪你去吗？我会陪着你的。他只想和你聊聊天。他没有生气。我是说，没有生你的气。他还在生我的—”

“谢了闹闹。” 惊天雷用虚弱的微笑，止住了他的唠叨。“但是我肯定我能应付得来。毕竟，他也是我的火伴。”

闹翻天露出了灿烂的笑容。他笑得眯起光学镜，还兴奋地蹦跶了几下。普神啊，威震天确实把他迷得神魂颠倒。他和他们在一起的时候…惊天雷已经记不得他们三个上次让闹翻天这么快乐，是什么时候了。

“好哒。” 闹翻天再次变回了精力过剩的捣蛋鬼。“我去看看小红。我不会吵醒他的，我保证。”

“他刚喝完镇静剂，” 惊天雷叹了口气—他感觉自己今早至少叹了几百次气。“还会再睡一阵子。如果他在我回来之前醒了，看住他让他留在原地。”

“遵命，” 闹翻天做了个开枪的手势。“我能把他绑起来吗？”

“不能！” 惊天雷有一种不祥的预感。“闹闹，别再惹他生气了。”

“没问题聊得开心拜拜！” 他的火伴消失在了紫光里。惊天雷盯着他瞬移离开的地方，感到生无可恋。与他疯疯癫癫的队友们相处几百万年的经验告诉他—等他回到舱室之后，他还得充当他们的和事佬。又一次充当和事佬。

而且，渣的，如果他们和威震天成真了，他就又多了一位需要随时顺毛的火伴。

闹翻天为什么就不能爱上一位理智的人呢？比如说声波？


	3. 有骨气的火种 A Spark of Personality

威震天正在王座厅里等他。惊天雷想知道—他们为什么不能选一个不那么正式，能让指挥官和下属尽可能平等对话的地方。

他站在高耸的王座前，垂下翅膀谦卑地颔首—不适感又加剧了一倍。威震天眯起暗沉的光学镜俯视着他，仿佛在看一名微不足道的碳基。

“陛下，” 他尊敬地低下视线。 “您想与我谈话。”

他的首领没有马上回复。惊天雷偷偷瞄了他一眼；他坐在他的王座上，随性地张着大腿，用手掌按住膝盖—却不知为何，充满了王者风范。

“你们三个认识了多久？” 威震天的声音，在天花板高耸的空房间里回荡。

“五百万年，陛下。”

破坏大帝微挪身子，“这五百万年里，你和你的队友闹翻天当了多长时间的火伴？”

惊天雷抿了抿嘴，讨论私人生活令他深感不适。“整整五百万年。陛下。”

“红蜘蛛呢？” 威震天继续盘问，似乎想要从他的cpu里得出某些结论。将线索拼在一起解开谜题，或是找到自己的定位。闹翻天没有和他解释吗？还是说威震天觉得他的话不够可信？

“我—闹翻天和我一起将他收为火伴。战争前夕我们才找到了他。”

“原来如此。” 

惊天雷抬起头。威震天正在若有所思地敲下巴。他眉头紧蹙，面容和平时一样暴躁。他们的首领究竟有何魅力，让闹翻天甘愿冒如此大的风险。他怎么就那么重要。

利刃般的嫉妒切割着他的火种。他只能无视这种情绪，尽量不沉溺其中。

“当前的情况令人不悦，惊天雷。” 威震天嘟囔。“显而易见你和我有同感。”

“在这件事上我别无选择，陛下。” 他保持翅膀低垂，不愿意被心中翻滚的情绪所控制。不论他的伤口有多深，他都不能莽撞行事。他不能重复红蜘蛛昨晚的悲剧，加深他们和霸天虎君王之间的万丈鸿沟。

他不喜欢威震天，可是他必须和他谋求共同点。为了红蜘蛛，他必须这么做。

身处这样卑躬屈膝的位置，让这个任务难上加难。

“你需要我做什么？” 威震天冷漠地摆摆手。“闹翻天告诉我我们需要进行火种融合。介于当下情形，这件事…还算可以接受。但是我不会让你精神错乱的空军指挥官，不受约束地接近我的火种—”

“—您没必要担心，**陛下**，” 惊天雷忍不住呛了回去。“他也没有表现出触碰**“您”**的强烈兴趣。”

威震天惊讶地眨眨眼睛。惊天雷啪地闭紧嘴巴，后悔地合上光学镜。他绷紧身子，准备迎接首领远近闻名的怒火。

然而，他只听到了一阵笑声。

他再次睁开光学镜。威震天咧着嘴角端详他，怎么看都像是在坏笑。

“一颗有骨气的火种，” 霸天虎君王在王座上向前探身，以便更好地看清他。“太棒了。”

“请恕罪，陛下，” 惊天雷再次低下脑袋。向他的首领展示红蜘蛛所没有的忠诚和顺从，比什么都重要。 “恕我出言不逊。”

“胡说。” 威震天摆摆手。他站了起来，而惊天雷，只将这位年迈的战士看做—指挥官，首领和上级的人—突然意识到威震天比自己**大**多了。他高大壮硕的肩膀几乎和他的翅膀一样宽。

惊天雷一直比他的另外两位火伴高半头。一想到他不再是最高的成员，他不禁感到cpu混乱。

发现这个事实多么具有吸引力以后，他的cpu感觉更混乱了。

“我十分在乎你的队友兼火伴，” 威震天告诉他。惊天雷知道他在说闹翻天。“尽管他没有冲动控制器。”

如果换个场合，惊天雷可能会露出微笑，“我就是他的冲动控制器，陛下。”

“毫无疑问，” 威震天凝视了他很久，才开口说道。“我想，介于我们新确立的关系，你我之间搞得如此正式就不太合适了。”

“陛下？”

“没错，就是这个。” 威震天低语。他宛若深红篝火的光学镜，散发着令人生畏的热度。“叫我威震天。”

惊天雷的火种停跳了一拍。他仿佛又回到了年少时代，和闹翻天在卡隆酒吧初遇的那一天。仿佛看到了闹翻天藏在酒杯后面朝他微笑，神情羞涩而顽皮。 

现在威震天看他的眼神，和“羞涩而顽皮”可是一点都不沾边。

他本想清晰明了地回复一句。可是在指挥官期待眼神的注视下，他紧张到发声器梗塞，活像是打了个嗝。威震天挑起半边眉毛。

“呵，” 中年赛博坦人环视一圈王座厅，迈下台阶走到了惊天雷的身边。 “这个压抑的房间不太适合闲谈。陪我走走？”

这是一个邀请，而不是命令。然而，惊天雷还是条件反射地绷直了。“是，陛—威震天。”

他的首领盯着他，装出一副严肃表情。“看来，我得亲自帮你改掉这个坏习惯。”

“是…威震天。” 他还是感觉很尴尬。然而，当他们一同走向安全走廊的时候，他胸中的压力逐渐减轻了。君临整座基地的威震天，只有在王座厅里才会有令人窒息的君王威压。来到外面后，他变得更容易接近了一点点。

“闹翻天没有提前告知我追踪者队伍的关系本质，” 威震天语气正经得像是在谈生意，大概是想以此掩饰自己的不适。他的首领一直很注重隐私。在和闹翻天好上之前，惊天雷从未听说过他有爱人。

“是啊，” 他耸耸肩，“不过我们不再是三人队伍了。加上您，我们现在是四人小队。”

他的首领冷笑一声，摇了摇头。“同床共枕的四个人，” 他叹息，“你也许会吃惊，我并没有一次性接收过这么多的床伴，尽管卡隆角斗士声名狼藉。没办法，我只有两只手。”

他举起双手作证。惊天雷，在战争的几百万年间，从来没有听见过威震天开玩笑。更别说讲这种烂笑话。他肯定，这绝对是受了闹翻天的影响。

但是这个笑话背后的潜台词…

威震天当然想和他对接。就目前而言，进行一次融合稳固链接就足够了。可这只是一个权宜之计。霸天虎君王不会让闹翻天在两个舱室之间继续辗转，并平静地接受他无法参与，却能在链接中感受到的亲密关系。他占有欲太强，不可能甘心充当被动角色。

他不仅是为霸天虎理念战斗的士兵，还注定要成为首领的所有物…他很难接受自己荒唐的命运。

听到首领呼唤他的名字后，他才发现自己停住了脚步。

“惊天雷？” 威震天抬起一只手似乎想要碰他。但是他摇着脑袋，迅速后退。

“不，我不觉得我能—我—”

在某种基础程序的不可抗力的作用下，他的火种被威震天深深吸引。一个声音告诉他他必须和他在一起。他**必须**这么做。他抬头望向那张严肃而老成的脸，火种发出了看到爱侣时的柔声鸣唱。他的火种最殷切的渴望，就是他的逻辑程序最深刻的恐惧。

“我得走了。” 他心虚而突兀地大喊一声，快步逃离他惊讶的首领。年长的司令官都没来得及张嘴命令他留下。

他也不觉得自己会服从这个命令。 

* * *

红蜘蛛带着溢满胸腔的恐惧醒了过来。他呻吟一声，发现自己的机体僵硬得要死。他肯定经历了一次很长，很深度的充电。

“早上好，小红果，” 闹翻天欢快的歌声从左边的某处飘了过来。听到这个恶心的昵称，红蜘蛛皱起鼻子诅咒了一句。

闹翻天没有像往常一样，用同样粗鄙的脏话回击。他伸出一只手，温柔地轻敲红蜘蛛的翅膀。“你还好吗？”

他在关心他。红蜘蛛啪地睁开光学镜，将视线吃力地集中在火伴担忧的脸上，并对机体进行了一次全面诊断。他不记得参与战斗，或是受伤。他…只记得他做了一个非常，非常**可怕**的噩梦。

闹翻天握住他的手腕，神情严肃的反常。“那不是梦….”

红蜘蛛把手腕抽了出去。他抓着胸口，试图压下几乎将他吞没的恐惧。他胸腔里的火种，被玷污了。他的链接，被玷污了。闹翻天—

“你—！” 出于纯粹的防御本能，他扬起手掌想要扇他的火伴一耳光，攻击敌人的替代品。闹翻天缩了一下却没有躲开，而红蜘蛛在最后一刻收了手。他狂怒地尖叫一声，转而将拳头捶在床边的舱壁上。

“红蜘蛛！” 闹翻天大叫，“别再发疯了听我说—”

“滚！” 红蜘蛛怒吼着指向门口。“在我做出让你后悔的事情以前，给我滚出去！”

闹翻天蹲回床边，表情伤心又倔强。“他不再是你的敌人了—” 他绷紧下巴。

“我知道他是什么！” 红蜘蛛咬着牙嘶嘶出声，“我还得多谢你呢。滚回你那么他渣的爱拆的废料堆旁边。告诉他尽情地拆你千万别客气，因为我不会让他碰我一根手指头。”

闹翻天的脸变得和他的装甲一样红艳，“你这是在破坏链接！”

“你才是那个搞破坏的白痴！” 红蜘蛛用最大音量嘶吼，感觉自己快把发声器喊劈了。“你光顾着吸那个老笨蛋的输出管，连想都没想他要你的真正目的吗？他想用你来阻挠我！他还在利用你—”

“别说了！” 闹翻天抿紧嘴唇，眼中泪光闪烁。他离开充电床，转身背对红蜘蛛。

“眼泪不会为你博得任何同情！” 红蜘蛛继续着言语攻击，已经停不下来了。他现在没法吼威震天，所以他忠—心—耿—耿的闹翻天要替他受气。“可怜虫！你就是个可怜虫。只知道跟在我和惊天雷的翅膀后面，蠢到不会照顾自己，蠢到—”

突然亮起的紫光闪得他一时失明。墨水似的光圈泼洒开来，将两侧的舱壁染成了淡紫色。闹翻天消失在了光芒中，唯留下臭氧的异味和烙在红蜘蛛光学镜里的身形。

红蜘蛛扑通一声坠回床上，两眼无光地盯着天花板。他沉入链接想要寻求安慰。自然—闹翻天屏蔽了他—而在链接的另一端，惊天雷默不作声。没有任何反应。

然后，一个陌生而好奇的意识现形了。它笨拙地推了推红蜘蛛，似乎想要安慰他。是**威震天。 **

红蜘蛛将刀锋般的恶意射过去作为回应，让威震天自己琢磨他碰到的人是谁。让他知道，他肯定不是闹翻天。可是他只接收到了一丝疲惫，而毫不意外的恼火—他的首领似乎**早就知道**心痛的人是谁，却还是想要安慰他。

红蜘蛛惊慌失措。他锁死链接将脸埋在枕头里，想以此缓解尴尬的热度。

* * *

刚过去的第一天是一场灾难。不过威震天一点也不意外。

他的空军小队成员都是疯子。闹翻天在闹脾气；惊天雷像惊慌失措的小处男一样逃走了，仿佛他想邀请他参加一场霸天虎—全员的淫乱派对；红蜘蛛和他积怨太深，甚至无法和他的队友维持正常关系。

这和威震天想象中的 “安定下来”完全相反。

“告诉我出了什么事。” 他第六次命令闹翻天，感觉自己的耐心已经所剩无几。他的下属就不该让他重复命令。

那位追踪者侧躺在他的床上，拒绝转过来，拒绝看他，连话都不愿意说。

威震天推了推他，想把他翻过来。在他严厉目光的注视下，闹翻天很快就绷不住了。他用手指轻扫他光滑的肩部装甲，追踪者颤抖了起来，悲痛的洪流在链接中喷涌而出。

威震天要掐断红蜘蛛的细脖子，把他膨胀过头的脑袋拧下肩膀。

“别。” 闹翻天低语。“他已经够恨我了。”

“你要让他继续恨下去？” 他的自怨自哀开始让威震天心烦了。普神啊，追踪者们为何如此情绪化。“就算你在我的床上颓废一整天，你也无法改变现状，只会浪费时间。” 

闹翻天响亮地吸了吸鼻子。他无可救药的孩子气，气得威震天想要扇自己一巴掌。

“你是我精英空军小队的一员，” 他怒喝，“给我振作起来。” 

他听到了一阵吃吃的笑声。闹翻天隔着翅膀望向他，含泪微笑。“你说话超像红蜘蛛。”

威震天轻哼。“最好不要。”

“你知道吗，” 闹翻天终于转了过来，用胳膊擦干眼泪，“我一直不知道你为什么选了我。”

“你倒是擅长选择性记忆，” 威震天坐到床边，“我记得你才是我们的小约会的发起者。”

“如果深更半夜瞬移到你的大腿上，并做了我做的事情的人是红蜘蛛，呢…？” 闹翻天仔细打量着他。他滑稽的小笑脸让威震天想起了那个夜晚；那次没礼貌的叫醒，和那个十分慷慨的献礼。 

“如果你可悲的小队长拥有你的瞬移能力，我不觉得他会在我的充电期间跑进我的舱室，向我发出邀请。” 威震天轻哼一声，扯了扯他的调皮追踪者的翅膀。“我也不觉得我能活到我们目前陷入的窘境。”

“如果他不想杀你呢—？” 闹翻天再次发问，却被威震天打断了。

“事实是，他想。”

“他很有魅力。” 闹翻天说的是肯定句，而非问句。

否认他只会造成反效果。威震天知道闹翻天和他的队友们几乎一模一样。自然，他会觉得惊天雷和红蜘蛛同样养眼。

他叹了口气，“你们三个都很有魅力。”

闹翻天的表情和火种都亮了起来。在火伴明媚笑容的感染下，威震天的心情也变好了。

“那….惊天雷呢？” 紫色的追踪者问。威震天的心情再次跌入谷底。

“那家伙，太固执了。”

尽管有些失望，闹翻天还是露出了微笑。威震天很纳闷，追踪者的火种为何能装下对这么多火伴的爱。他觉得只爱一个人就足以令他精疲力竭，好似在被从里到外缓慢溶解。

“你赢得过更艰难的战役，” 追踪者笑嘻嘻地提醒他。

威震天抓住闹翻天的一只推进器，把他拽到身边。他激起的兴奋笑声，让他翘起了嘴角。“没错，我现在就要征服一场新的战役…” 

* * *

只有他才有能力解决这个困境。 

威震天望着身旁安睡的闹翻天，和他平稳起伏的翅膀。亲密接触后的追踪者温暖，安静又满足。对接体验还是很令人享受，但是火种之间的任何接触都变得痛苦不堪。闹翻天嘟囔了几句不完整性和他为什么“不同步”，却完全没有解释清楚。

威震天对火种生理知之甚少，对链接更是一无所知。不过他知道让这种状况持续下去，对他们四人而言都不是个好兆头。这个问题关乎机体的存亡。闹翻天的队友肯定知道，他们应该为了活下去而共同合作。

他过后再担心火伴链接的详细事宜，他会经历多么可怕的激情与浪漫。现在，他只要确保那两位生疏的火伴和他火种融合就够了。哪怕他得强按住他们进行融合。 

闹翻天在睡梦中翻了个身，威震天只好让到一边，以免被突然扇过来的翅膀困住。

他还要解决一个问题。这个尺寸的充电床容不下整支追踪者小队。 

* * *

有人在用电钻打孔。那越来越吵，震得脑袋嗡嗡响的噪音让闹翻天皱起了眉头。他睁开一只光学镜，眯眼望向喧闹声的源头。

许多建筑器材—大多是铁管和升降机械—堆在墙边。大部分噪音都是从威震天私人浴室的开敞拱门里传来的。分辨出远处挖地虎的说话声后，闹翻天坐了起来。

“啊，你醒了。”

闹翻天困呼呼地环视一圈，发现他的首领就坐在房间另一侧的办公桌前。他正在阅读手里的数据板。

“什什么情况？” 闹翻天揉揉光学镜。

威震天把数据板翻过来，给他看上面的一系列图表。“扩建，” 他解释，“我需要为你的所有队友提供居所，最好提前准备好我们的共同住处。”

迷迷瞪瞪的闹翻天，还没能理解威震天的用意。他只能想到和首领永远同居是多么的美妙。此外，他还拥有了他的私人浴室的全天使用特权。

“你在…扩建啥米？” 闹翻天伸手去够数据板，想要凑近看。“这个房间已经够大了。”

他的首领离开办公桌，把图表递给他。上面纤细罗列着建造更大规模的充电床，扩充储藏室，和在浴室里建造第二个淋浴间的计划。

“为什么要多建一个淋浴间？”

“红蜘蛛，” 威震天的脸上写满了无奈。“总是用光公共浴室的溶剂，平均每周被投诉四次。” 

唉，闹翻天一点也不吃惊。“他不喜欢脏乎乎的。”

威震天轻哼一声。

“所以他们都同意搬进来了？” 闹翻天乐观地猜测。暴露疗法有一定风险，但是和彼此熟络感情总没有坏处。

他的首领俯视着他，面无表情。闹翻天的乐观劲儿瞬间消退了。

“我不打算给他们选择的权利。”

闹翻天吹了一声悠长而低沉的口哨，又摇摇头，“嘿。祝你好运。记得等我出了基地再**命令**他们爬上你的床。”

“少阴阳怪气，” 威震天嘟囔，“我不会命令他们做任何事。铲土机会在他们去领晚间能量配给的时候，以渗水为由封住他们的舱室。而**你**要邀请他们住进这里。”

“哈！” 闹翻天笑得脸疼。看在塞伯坦的份上，这个计划不可能—绝不可能顺利进行。“悲观到家的TC可能会上你的钩，但是红蜘蛛不可能。他会知道—”

他的首领嗤之以鼻，伸出胳膊想把计划抓回来，“他不会—”

“他会！” 闹翻天抱住数据板，不让他够到。“他很可能会…把门炸开证明自己。”

“那我就让渗水**成真**，” 威震天挺起胸膛，不愿意被区区红蜘蛛击败。“那个臭小子别无所择，只能仰仗我的宽宏大量。”

“我觉得，他宁愿在甲板上充电也不愿意在你的床上睡。” 闹翻天耿直地说。

威震天含糊地咕哝了一句。“惊天雷呢？”

闹翻天陷入沉思。惊天雷没有红蜘蛛那么固执，更没有他那么多疑。可是他更加难以摸透。如果不温柔，循序渐进地和他处关系…

“相信我，” 他朝首领抛了个媚眼。“我知道怎么攻略TC。” 

* * *

红蜘蛛被困在了舱室外面的走廊里—他和队友们的舱室大门被焊上了许多层厚金属—而威震天舱室的大门—则友好地敞开着。

他想撕掉门口的障碍物，但是他更想继续吼那个如此对待他的怪物。

“我的**工作**都在里面！” 红蜘蛛尖叫。他气势汹汹地挥舞着一个刚刚用来撬门，鬼知道—从哪里掏出来的铁撬棍。“你不能限制我进入自己的—”

“我最后重申一遍，不！”威震天在他的房间外面怒吼。闹翻天则靠在门口处，用一只手捂着脸。“我不允许你为了取回私人物品，而淹没整层基地。” 

红蜘蛛大摇大摆地走远，抡起撬棍，继续玩命撬门。一阵“吱扭”的金属呻吟声传了过来，可被扭弯的不是大门而是撬棍。

威震天站在走廊的另一端观望着他，面带得意的坏笑。红蜘蛛掰得愈发使劲。

既没有帮忙也没有抗议的惊天雷，正在缓缓地退开他，越来越靠近他们的小队—叛徒和他蜜—月—期的火伴。 

红蜘蛛拒绝看他，又踹了一脚门以宣泄沸腾的怒火。他不会叫惊天雷回来。如果那个软—弱的傻瓜蠢到看不出来这是一个陷阱，他干嘛要管他。

“来嘛TC,” 闹翻天抓住火伴的手腕，带着他走进首领的居所。“我们刚升级完私人浴室。你绝对会喜欢的—” 

闹翻天兴奋的声音淡去，他的队友也消失了。威震天抱着胳膊站在门口，又看了一会努力撬开门闩焊料的红蜘蛛。

“闹够了记得上床睡觉，红蜘蛛，” 那傲慢老笨蛋的声音，隔着金属的撞击声飘了过来。“门没锁。”

等他的首领关上门以后，红蜘蛛才丢掉撬棍，绝望地捶打起路障。他又用头盔撞了一下门，才彻底冷静了下来。

他瞪着冰冷坚硬的地板。 

再冷再硬，也比和他的死敌睡在一张床上舒服。

* * *

惊天雷没有来过威震天的指挥官舱室。这里只比他和队友们的公用舱室大一点，却多了不少储藏空间。这个房间里有工作站，办公桌，联络控制台，能量配给站，私人浴室，和惊天雷迄今为止见过的最宽的充电床。他又找到了一条威震天不喜欢共享私人空间的证据，却不感到意外。威震天向来十分保守。

所以他突然邀请他过来，与他和闹翻天同住实在是相当可疑。

“我们的舱室没有渗水，对不对？”

威震天僵在了原地，而闹翻天忍不住露出坏笑。“你是怎么知道的？”

“我不是白痴，闹翻天。” 察觉到从背后靠近的威震天后，他收紧了翅膀。

“你不会告诉小红吧？” 闹翻天望向他的身后，和首领对视一眼。“他已经很恨我们了…”

“他不恨你，” 惊天雷觉得他有义务向火伴解释清楚。他回头瞥了一眼威震天，负责地补充道，“他确实恨你。”

“真是意外，” 威震天嘟囔着倒了一杯能量液。“用什么请自便。我要去充电了。明早我还要参加侦察任务报告会。”

“我们要一起睡，” 闹翻天把惊天雷拽向威震天的大床。“中间的馅饼归我啦！” 他大叫一声跳到床的中间。威震天恼火地瞪了他一眼。

“馅饼？” 年长的塞伯坦人使劲推了闹翻天一下，不让他滚得太近。

“地球俚语，”惊天雷解释。迷茫地盯着他的威震天，让他感到愈发尴尬。“意思是先到先得。”

“你很了解地球风俗吗，惊天雷？” 

他还没张口回答，就被闹翻天的黑胳膊拉到了床上。他扭来扭去，想要缩到床的最边缘，离首领最远的地方。可是闹翻天像八爪鱼一样，用四肢紧紧缠住了他。

“闹闹—” 他轻推黏在身上的追踪者。

闹翻天把脸埋在他的脖颈处，满足地深吸一口气。惊天雷已经无力阻止他了。

在瞬移者的另一侧，威震天躺了下来。他靠在闹翻天的后背上，用一只胳膊搂住追踪者的细腰。一只宽大的黑手指扫到了惊天雷的臀部。蓝色的追踪者剧烈颤抖起来，火种都跳到了嗓子眼。

注意到他的紧张后，威震天红宝石色的眸子略显黯淡。他把胳膊收回安全距离，惊天雷终于放松了一点。

“怕羞的小猫咪，” 闹翻天在他的脖子上呼着热气。他已经合上了光学镜，却面带微笑。

惊天雷很想给他的脑袋一拳，不幸的是，他很可能会不小心打到威震天的脸。


	4. 纷争 Discord

惊天雷在温暖爱意的环抱中醒了过来。谁在用胳膊搂着他。肯定是闹翻天—他散发着独有的气息，也没有占有欲十足地抓着他的装甲接缝。他满足地哼鸣一声，蜷缩进这股暖意里。闹翻天蹭了蹭他，用柔软的嘴唇轻啄他的喉部。

“闹闹，”

他叹息一声扬起脑袋，并放低环在闹翻天腰上的手，捧住火伴的臀部。闹翻天愉悦地轻吟一声，挪动位置压在了惊天雷的身上。在本能的驱使下，他们开始了接吻。闹翻天用膝盖顶着他的腿部夹缝，惊天雷则随之张开大腿。他们之间的链接变得温暖柔和，先前矛盾造成的痛苦也不见了踪影。

说起来，他们的矛盾是什么来着？惊天雷想要集中思考，可是闹翻天正在抚摸他的翅膀，将他们灼热的对接面板抵在一起。

“咳。”

那个肯定不属于他的火伴的低沉声音，瞬间吓醒了意乱情迷的惊天雷。他赶忙把闹翻天甩到一边，看到—

威震天就站在床尾。他一手拿着晨间报告，一手端着一杯喝了一半的能量液。他神色寡淡，应该已经醒了好一会。显然，他在准备离开的时候看到了….这场**表演**。

惊天雷羞耻得说不出话—连看都不敢看他的首领。他被抓了个正着。他和闹翻天差点就—在威震天的床上！

“你想一起来吗？” 闹翻天大胆地问，惊天雷突然不会喘气了。“TC不会介意的。”

他介意。他很他渣的介意。他很想合上腿，用一个更有尊严，更正经的姿势亲自告诉他的首领他介意。可是闹翻天还趴在他的身上，把他压得动弹不得，他连尖叫一声抗议的力气都没有。

谢天谢地，威震天举起一只手。“我已经开会迟到了。” 他扬起杯子，将剩下的能量液咕咚咕咚地饮尽。

“你会迟到还不是因为你看了太久。” 闹翻天指出。惊天雷惊恐地发现，闹翻天开始玩弄他的翅膀尖，将他展示给威震天看。 

威震天饥渴而恼火的低吟一声。闹翻天芯跳加速，兴奋地颤抖起来。在此等亲密接触下，惊天雷的对接面板自动开启。他的脸变得越来越烫，他们的首领还在盯着他们。**近距离**观看。

“回头再说，” 体型庞大的塞伯坦人瞪了他们一眼，便放下空杯子，将数据板收回储藏舱。“现在，我真的要迟到了。”

“你是老大，” 闹翻天望着威震天饶过床角，走到他们的旁边。“你不可能迟到。是其他人来早了。”

威震天嘴角抽搐差点笑出来。他俯身弯腰，凑得更近了些。惊天雷使劲往里缩却无路可退，只能看着闹翻天抬头接受那个绵长的深吻。

惊天雷沮丧地盯着他们，火种一直酸到了亲吻结束。

然后，威震天转向他，简短而坚定地吻了一口他的脸颊。惊天雷的cpu顿时故障了。他“咂”地一声收回嘴唇，而惊天雷的整张脸都变成了滚烫的锅炉。他眨眨光学镜，望着起身的威震天，无法确认这悸动感的成因是尴尬还是…

威震天迈着昂扬的大步子走向门口。他瞥了闹翻天一眼，笑容骄傲而肯定，仿佛他赢得了他们之间的某场秘密竞赛。闹翻天则不停扭着眉毛，笑得像个傻瓜。

“真的不留下来？”

“别闹，” 威震天头也不回地关上门。

惊天雷深吸一大口气，感觉自己快要憋死了。

“你的火种跳得好厉害，” 闹翻天按着他的胸口。

“是吗？” 惊天雷怒斥。“谢谢你当着他的面对我进行性骚扰，闹闹！” 他希望自己烧得通红的脸能快点恢复常态。

闹翻天大笑起来。他凑过来亲了一口他的怒容。“我想让他看看你有多性感。”

惊天雷刚想抱怨他不是供他向别人—或是向客观意义上的火伴炫耀的物件—门就被再次推开了。

他们同时转头望向门口。威震天就站在门边，浑身散发着愤怒的杀气—像是刚看到了擎天柱，正在极力遏制掐死他的冲动。

闹翻天勇敢地表达关心，“怎么了？”

“你的队友兼火伴，” 威震天低吼。“过去捡他。”

闹翻天跳下床，跑过威震天溜进了外面的走廊里。惊天雷紧随其后，差一点就蹭到了威震天庞大的身躯。他和闹翻天一同来到了走廊里。

他们盯着那靠在封锁的老舱室大门上，累瘫了的三色—追踪者。红蜘蛛的身边散落着各种工具，其中的大部分都被用坏了。他不停攻击的路障依然竖立在原地，却被几小时间的努力削出了规模惊人的创口和焦痕。他们的小队长脸朝下地枕着一块焦黑金属片，烂泥似的横躺在走廊中央。 

惊天雷和红蜘蛛当了很长时间的火伴，连他也没有见过这位追踪者如此落魄的模样。

“带他走。” 威震天语气冷漠。

怒意涌上了惊天雷的火种。他竖起翅膀转回头，准备为他的火伴辩护—却看到威震天疲惫地捏着鼻梁，皱紧眉头。那眉梢流露的感情的不像是愤怒，更像是担忧。 

“这种状态他什么都听不进去。” 他们的首领继续说，“在他停机之前带他去充电。我会后调他的轮班时间。” 

闹翻天点点头，赶忙跑过去搀起红蜘蛛。威震天快步走远，大概是觉得没有他在场，惊天雷和闹翻天会更好对付他们固执的火伴。

真是个明智的决定。

惊天雷刚跪到他的旁边，红蜘蛛就被闹翻天摇醒了。他们的小队长呻吟一声，抖了抖翅膀。他开启视觉系统，光学镜却暗得吓人。

“嘿…嘿？” 闹翻天柔声说。“走吧阿红，我们走。” 他拉了一把醒来的追踪者，让他坐到地上。

可惜，红蜘蛛并没有他们希望的那么迷糊。愣神了几秒他为什么在脏地板上充电后，他敏捷的思维便再次上线。他怒吼一声闪开他们，抓向旁边的一把电焊机。“不准碰我白痴叛徒们！”

惊天雷和闹翻天默契地对视一眼。

“我没有镇静剂了，” 他回答那个无声的问题。 

红蜘蛛高举电光闪烁的电焊机，凶神恶煞地兜着圈。 “你说什么？”

“没什么！” 闹翻天朝他使劲挥手。“你—只是白忙活了一晚上。”

红蜘蛛满脸怒气，“我想进入我的舱室。”

“红蜘蛛，它渗水了。” 惊天雷叹息。

“你很他—渣的清楚它没有！” 红蜘蛛把电焊机“砰”地砸到地上，恶狠狠地指着门。“这是一个把我诱拐到他的床上，趁我放下防备的时候袭击我的陷阱！”

“袭击？” 闹翻天皱起鼻子。“袭击你干啥？”

“谁知道！” 红蜘蛛尖叫，“反正有**阴谋**。”

“他没有你那么神经，” 闹翻天抱住胳膊轻哼一声，“和您不一样，他的人生目标不包括不断尝试谋杀某个人。”

红蜘蛛似乎快要被气炸了，惊天雷只好站到两位火伴中间。“他现在不在这里。你不想去看看？调查一下他的物件？”

闹翻天张大嘴，想要抗议这样侵犯了他的火伴的隐私，却被惊天雷偷偷踢了一脚。红蜘蛛敲着下巴，认真思索，在谋划的同时消去了火气。

“…他暂时不会回来？”

“很有可能。”

红蜘蛛顶着熊猫眼和耷拉的翅膀，傲慢地挺直腰板。“很好。闹翻天，给我放哨。”

闹翻天翻了个白眼。他在红蜘蛛背后做着鬼脸，却还是乖乖听话，让惊天雷领着他们的队长走进威震天的指挥官舱室。 

红蜘蛛花了很长时间摸索床底，翻搅抽屉，寻找墙上的隐藏机关。闹翻天坐在墙角的桌子上，用手托着下巴，兴致缺缺地旁观。惊天雷则紧跟着他们的小队长—兼火伴，以防他破坏财产。

最终，红蜘蛛找到了一个加密的数据板。它没有被带去指挥中心，肯定是记载了一些敏感情报。偷窥狂追踪者坐到床边，开始皱着眉头破译密码。

第三次破译失败后，他恼怒地骂了一句。被这种东西难住实在是有失他的水准。也许他不只是**有一点点**累。

“来，” 惊天雷趁机坐到了红蜘蛛的身边，“让我试试。”

红蜘蛛累得近乎虚脱—累得注意不到惊天雷只是在拖延时间，而非帮助他破译文件。过了没多久，他就瘫在了惊天雷的胳膊上，机体也慢慢软了下去。

闹翻天眼疾手快地爬到他的身后，缓慢而坚定地按摩他的装甲。

红蜘蛛的光学镜变得忽明忽暗。

惊天雷小心翼翼地躺倒在床上。在闹翻天的搀扶下，红蜘蛛也跟着躺了下去。他咕哝了几句 “白痴”和“胜利”之类的话，就两眼一黑，垂下胳膊。

几秒后他便进入了充电。

闹翻天摆出胜利的握拳姿势。惊天雷翻了个白眼。

“先别庆祝，” 他低声说。“这个问题很严重。”

“我—” 闹翻天不停地乱动，表情忐忑，“他只是—拜托。你知道阿红是什么德行。他总是大惊小怪。”

“闹闹，” 他合上光学镜，想从这句糟糕透顶的评论里摘出闹翻天的真意。然而，他无法不带愠怒地回答他。“我也一样不高兴，闹翻天。”

紫色的追踪者抬起头，看上去很是惊讶—他们在链接中情感互通，他吃惊的不是惊天雷的感受—而是惊天雷会主动承认自己的感受。和把火种挂在翅膀上的闹翻天不同，惊天雷与绝大多数霸天虎都不喜欢表露感情。

他的火伴很快回过神来，“呃正常，不过**你**没有试图杀死自己和周边的所有人。” 他瞪了失去意识的红蜘蛛一眼。 

惊天雷想要拍自己一巴掌。他的伙伴们经常发生口角。这两位脾气暴躁，感情丰富过头，又固执的要死的追踪者，平均每周要吵六次架。他们少有的几次 “重大矛盾”，通常都能在一两天之内解决：通过不情愿的道歉，和不—那么—不情愿的花式床戏。

花式床戏解决不了这次危机。

“威震天怎么办？” 惊天雷转移目标，“你觉得他会作何感想？他也不赞成这种局面。”

“他知道这是意外。” 闹翻天把鼻子扬得老高，仿佛他的新火伴大大改善了这支衰落而冷漠的三人团队。

闹翻天的语气，刺痛了惊天雷CPU里自卑，而胆怯的神经部件。但是他不允许自己感到受伤。

“他可以接受？”

闹翻天再次躁动起来。他下意识地够向红蜘蛛的翅膀，像揉心爱的安眠被一样揉捏它。“他想照顾我们。” 他轻声说。

惊天雷的火种里，涌起了他本以为不存在的情愫。威震天是真的关心他们的安乐，还只是想说些漂亮话安慰闹翻天？他没必要关心他们。迄今为止，他从这意外链接中得到的东西就只有纷争和直指胸口的氖射线枪。

“红蜘蛛？” 他脱口而出。闹翻天朝他眨着光学镜。“发生了这么多事情？他还愿意忍受红蜘蛛？”

“我觉得他愿意。” 闹翻天抚过丝绸般光滑的被单，“他特意为我们置办了这张床。为了阿红。他甚至在浴室里多建了一个淋浴间。”

压在惊天雷火种上的巨石突然变轻，他又能顺畅呼吸了。他垂下肩膀扬起翅膀。犯下大错的闹翻天，至少歪打正着地让一个想要他们的人—成为了火伴。 

“我有件事情要做，” 惊天雷从床上起身，又指指他们充电的火伴。“别把他单独留在这里。”

闹翻天双腿交叉，“他在充电哪。”

“他可能会醒过来。然后毁掉周遭的一切。”

紫色追踪者低头盯着红蜘蛛—张着大嘴，四仰八叉的模样—不由得皱起眉头。“是啊，但愿他不要太早醒过来。”

惊天雷也希望如此。 

* * *

威震天正在表层电梯厅等着ravage和圆锯回来，并努力无视他对未来的悲观预测。可惜，夜间—侦查的磁带们迟到了，除了瞎想他没有别的事情可做。

对他而言，和别人成为火伴是一个完全陌生的概念。他没有创造者或是兄弟，更没有同机型队友这么复杂的东西。闹翻天，他同意与其火种融合的对象，是链接中存在感最强烈的意识，明亮，活泼又熟悉。

藏在他后面的两个意识，是他臭名昭著的队友火伴们，惊天雷和红蜘蛛。然而，他们既疏离又遥远，存在于他难以触及的地方。当他试着触碰他们的意识，比如说上次对红蜘蛛那样做的时候….他的感觉并不愉快。 

他面前的电梯“砰”地一声到达了。他挺直腰板，抛开杂念摆出领导的架势。终于，电梯门开启—行踪诡秘的ravage溜了出来，他长翅膀的兄弟则乘在他的背上搭便车。

“汇报。” 威震天命令。

圆锯张开翅膀，腾飞过去降落在威震天的肩膀上。他叼着一个小数据芯片。威震天张开手掌，而圆锯骄傲地一挥翅膀，将他窃得的奖品丢了进去。

威震天勾起嘴角，抬起一根手指挠了挠圆锯的翅膀以示表扬。他走向指挥中心的方向，并示意ravage跟上，满心期待这次成功的夜间侦查的录像。

当他一只脚踏入门口，而ravage窜到他的双腿之间，撒娇地蹭着他的小腿时—他听到了一个叫他名字的低沉声音。**惊天雷**的声音。

在惊讶的驱使下，他猛地急转身，结果用力太猛，不小心踩到了ravage摇摆的长尾巴。大猫尖叫一声，圆锯也尖啸一声，震得威震天脚底一晃被自己绊倒，两只磁带则以最快速度仓皇逃远。

飞奔过房间的Ravage撞倒了一摞数据板，小山似的板子散落在了两人中间。

威震天迅速起身，试图重拾他的威严。

“呃，抱歉。” 惊天雷礼貌地道歉，却没能绷住微笑。“我只是想和您谈一会话。在您开完报告会以后。” 

威震天低头看了一眼ravage和圆锯的逃跑路径，轻叹道。“我要花几个小时才能找到那两个小东西。我们现在谈话吧。” 他望进惊天雷柔和的赤色光学镜，突然发现自己不那么介意这件麻烦事了。“他还好吗？”

惊天雷眨了眨瞪圆的光学镜。那孩子气的惊讶表情，和这位严肃的战士很是搭调。“…他？您是说闹翻天？”

“不，” 威震天轻哼，“你的小队长。那个小笨蛋是进入了充电，还是在执行自杀计划？”

“他在充电，” 追踪者弱弱地回答。“闹闹在陪着他。”

很好。威震天本以为他要用好几个小时和价值许多供给单位的损坏财产，才能熄灭红蜘蛛的火气让他乖乖充电。他赞许地点点头。

“看好他。” 他告诉追踪者，“我不想看到他出现机体和精神层面的衰弱症状。”

惊天雷没有马上回复。蓝色的追踪者眯眼盯着他，似乎不觉得他会将他们视为闹翻天衍生品以外的东西。仿佛他只会将他们视为附赠财产。床伴。闹翻天不在时的对—接替代品。 

更糟糕的是，他的确没有做什么能让惊天雷信服的事情。

“我讨厌当你那不知好歹的臭小子—队长的保姆，但他现在是我的火伴了。我不允许他受到更多伤害。” 尽管他罪有应得，他在心底默默补充。

这句话似乎吸引了惊天雷的保护者天性。追踪者继续死盯着他，仿佛他的CPU刚刚炸开了花。他张开嘴想要重启发声器，却只挤出了一声低沉的嗡嗡声。威震天轻弹了一下他的下巴，堵回他的话。

“你也一样。” 他补充。

链接的一部分绽放出了勃勃生机。那是一个充满保护欲，耐心，而认真的存在。惊天雷。威震天在没有闹翻天指导的情况下努力回应他，用自己的思想轻触那个意识，笨拙地投射自己的感情。

惊天雷站得更近了。

“你会和红蜘蛛和好吗？” 追踪者仔细打量他的脸，神情近乎恳求。“你会好好对待他吗？他不是个好相处的人。哪怕他喜欢你也一样。你会—”

威震天用一只手捂住追踪者的嘴，止住了他越来越快的唠叨。“你有我在，我会照顾好你们三个。”

惊天雷发出了一声介于哽噎和大笑之间的可爱声音。他飞快地低下头，不过威震天清楚地看到他的光学镜湿润了。欣慰的暖流冲刷过链接，追踪者垂下肩膀好似卸去了千斤重担。

“你呢？” 他捏住蓝色追踪者的下巴，挑起那英俊的脸。“照看那两位争吵不休的火伴不容易吧？”

惊天雷使劲点头，仿佛从未有人如此体谅过他。“我想要阻止他们的恶作剧和阴谋还有—可我总是力不从心。我只能靠自己…”

“不再是了，” 威震天挤挤光学镜。“我们现在有两个人，总能想出办法。”

惊天雷靠向他的掌心，将链接开得更大了一点，得到一个有常识的新火伴令他深感欣慰。对他而言，这位新火伴甚至超出了预期。他甚至能够包容他偶尔的任性。

威震天希望他清楚这一点。

他俯身凑近，肯定自己能从神情感伤的追踪者那里偷走一个吻，不只是纯洁的吻脸颊—而是将正直，敏感的惊天雷按在指挥室的墙上，把他吻得呜咽呻吟。然而，链接再次震动了起来。又一次纷争出现了。

惊天雷似乎没有注意到。他盯着威震天的嘴唇，唇瓣微启，似乎被咫尺之遥的威震天催眠在了原地。他的模样是如此的诱人，那股突然震颤火种的惊慌，气得威震天想要锤爆最近的控制台。

基地内部某处，传来了一阵无疑由爆炸引发的震动。

闹翻天和红蜘蛛出事了。

渣的，那个天杀的追踪者连五分钟安稳觉都睡不了。

“你—你感觉到了吗？” 惊天雷晃晃脑袋，眨着光学镜回过神来。“你觉得—”

紫光炸裂，闹翻天瞬间出现在他们的身边。他飞奔到他的左侧，惊慌失措地抓着两个人的胳膊。

“我搞砸了，**搞砸了砸了**！”

“闹闹！”

“阿红醒了然后砸烂了所有的东西然后就离开了然后—”

威震天只听到了一个词，“砸烂？！” 他怒吼。想到红蜘蛛把他的房间变得多么狼藉，他的装甲都冒出了火。 “他在哪里？！”

“你对他说了什么？” 惊天雷用更响亮的声音质问，显然失去了耐心。“闹闹，我警告过你—”

“我啥都没说—！” 闹翻天愤怒地推开他。“我只是想要安慰他！你凭什么说是我的错！你怎么老是怪我！”

惊天雷似乎有充分的理由回答这个问题。然而，和两位追踪者不同，威震天没时间听他们吵嘴。

“闭嘴。” 听到他的命令后，惊天雷立刻合上了嘴。闹翻天也闭紧嘴巴，耷拉着翅膀缩了回去。“你们的队长走失了，别光站在这里像两个幼生体一样拌嘴。” 他指着闹翻天。“他去了哪里？”

“他离开了基地。” 瞬移者嘟囔。

棒极了。

威震天在通讯频道—列表中呼叫声波的频段，并将其标注为最高等级警报。下一秒他就收到了回复。

《 声波回复。》

《 红蜘蛛擅离职守。集结你的磁带们找到他。》

《 是。》

他切断通讯，转回两位追踪者。“你—” 他指向惊天雷，“—暂时担任空军—指挥官。带着一支小队进行空中侦察。至于你，” 他再次指向闹翻天，“一字不漏地复述你和红蜘蛛的对话。”

“喂！” 闹翻天表现出罕见的叛逆，“我说了我没有—！”

“你的CPU—和—发声器之间没有过滤器。” 威震天训斥紫色的追踪者。他只和闹翻天只绑定了两天，却足以认清这个事实。“你惹怒他人的履历也不怎么良好。”

闹翻天依然气呼呼地板着脸，却没再吭声。惊天雷观察着他们，不安地扭动手指。

“你还呆在这里干什么？” 察觉到链接中燃起的又一阵焦躁后，威震天厉声呵斥道。不管红蜘蛛在哪里，他都很沮丧，没有隐藏自己的情绪—甚至没有向他隐藏。威震天不由得绷紧了神经。“快走！”

惊天雷赶忙起身离开。可他还没走出两步，威震天的通讯频道就又响了。他怒气冲冲地接通，《 说？》

《 红蜘蛛的位置；已确定。》 声波的声音从通讯器中传出。《 拦截到的碳基媒体广播表明，他的当前位置在纽约。》

威震天眨眨光学镜，无法理解那架飞机为什么会跑到人类城市里，甚至还登上了他们原始版本的全系—影像屏。

“阿红上电视了？”闹翻天大叫。

《 红蜘蛛；在自由女神像上。》声波详细描述。

威震天很想翻白眼。他当然会去那里。那个追踪者只会站在巨人的肩膀上。

《 汽车人；将很快到达他的所在地。》

这一次威震天真的翻了个白眼。他打开公众频道，兴致缺缺地号令霸天虎全员。《 霸天虎… 出动。》

他们得去营救一位追踪者。 


	5. 自由女神 Lady Liberty

红蜘蛛把钢铁雕塑的皇冠当座椅，在女神庄严的脸上来回摆腿。听到他的引擎响声后，人类虫子们便尖叫着逃离这座小岛，跑回了往返主城的摆渡船。一圈灯光刺眼，警笛尖叫的航船依然环绕着这座人工岛。肉虫子驾驶的笨拙直升飞机，偶尔会未经允许地飞经这里。

他冷笑一声。他今天懒得用氖射线枪射他们，算那些碳基走运。

毋庸置疑，汽车人们也被叫了过来。他眯眼望向城市，将光学镜调到最大功率，寻找那臭名昭著的红蓝装甲。那些可怜的小轮子应该有一会才能到。他们得先从人类那里借到漂浮载具才行。

他无聊地摇晃腿，用小高跟敲着雕塑优雅的鼻梁。

不管来的是谁，他都希望他们能快一点。也许汽车人们会愿意收他入伙？他要给他的队员们一个惨痛的教训。他记得，那群人类控有一位饱受尊敬的医生。一位从医经验比吊钩多了几千年的老军医。也许他们会知道怎么移除不想要的火种—链接？往好处想—

一阵熟悉的警报声响了起来—是赛博坦警笛，不是人类警笛—红蜘蛛扭过头，看到了一艘接近岛屿的大船，和上面全副武装，怒气满点的半打汽车人军队。

他朝他们挥挥手。

看到他举起胳膊—装着氖射线枪的胳膊—他们条件反射地进行了躲避。他们双手抱头， 卧倒在甲板上的模样逗笑了红蜘蛛。他更加愉快地摇晃起腿。 

几秒后，他们从甲板上爬了起来。“红蜘蛛！”一个汽车朝他大吼。船没敢开进小岛的码头，汽车人们纷纷跳进深至小腿的海水里。他看到了一个长得像人类警车的轮子。擎天柱没有来，这就有点瞧不起他了。 “下来！”

“我就不下来。” 他吼回去，并仰头欣赏下方的风景。

汽车人愣了一秒，“你在搞什么鬼，红蜘蛛？威震天在哪里？”

恶，威震天。他们怎么就知道找威震天？威震天威震天**威震天**。

“我怎么知道，” 他嗤笑。“我没有出来执行霸天虎任务。我只是来**观光**的。”

从码头向上眺望的六张脸，都在懵逼地眨巴光学镜。

“…他CPU秀逗了。” 一个黄色的轮子响亮地哼了一声，并放低激光枪。“叫人类解除岛屿封锁，请个精神科医生来。他显然—” 

他还没说完，就被红蜘蛛射了一枪。他的氖射线枪打中了黄色战士的大腿，汽车人怒号一声跪了下去。他的同伴们立刻回击了好几发激光炮。

红蜘蛛咬牙躲到了雕塑的皇冠后面，差点被一束红色激光射穿翅膀。他觉得汽车人应该不愿意收他入伙了。

无所谓。把他们恶心的标志印在翅膀上肯定难看的要死。 

激光击中钢铁的声音逐渐减弱。红蜘蛛好奇地探出脑袋，做好了被炮火打脸的准备。然而，眼前的景象却差点让他的火种蹦出来。

“嘿小红！” 闹翻天不合时宜的元气喊声，从离汽车人死敌不到200英尺的地面传了过来。 

“什—？”

仔细观察后，他发现闹翻天并非独自一人。他只是第一个到的。惊天雷从他的头顶俯冲而下—也降落在了岛屿上。如果他们起了争执—他的火伴们通常会用他不感兴趣的亲密接触不停骚扰他，直到他假装自己消气。这一次，他的队员们突然尊重起了他的私人空间。 

如果尊重边界的代价是站在他和汽车人中间，他宁可不要这种尊重。

“滚出这里白痴！” 他挥着胳膊，大声尖叫。“我命令你们立刻离开！”

他被无视了。他的队友们紧盯着敌人，和汽车人—那些不愿意攻击没有敌意的目标—等待着下一步命令的软心肠们—同样紧张。

红蜘蛛气得跺脚。他刚想中断表演，在汽车人伤害他的倒霉配偶之前飞下去射死他们—就听到了更多的推进器轰鸣声。

这一次，整支霸天虎军队都来了。威震天在最前方领头。

红蜘蛛快速掂量着选项。一：留在原地等威震天上来，为被砸毁的舱室惩罚他？二：飞离这里，躲进曼哈顿市中心的密集建筑群里，等威震天找到他然后惩罚他？

他没时间做出选择了。威震天降落到他的火伴们的旁边，仰头望了过来。他的脸上清楚地写着“把你的屁股挪下来，不然我就把它掰成两瓣再还给你”。红蜘蛛**想都不敢想**逃走的事了。

他望着警察汽车人和威震天接近对方。他努力调高接收器频率，却还是听不到他们在说什么。他在链接中质问他的火伴们。他们瞥了他一眼，却默默地屏蔽了他，好似在链接端点处装了一块结霜的厚玻璃。不知好歹，没有骨气，威震天—中毒的叛徒们—

他们连比划带说了很久。红蜘蛛靠在皇冠的边缘，歪头观察。威震天在指着他。汽车人则摇摇头，指向了城市方向。威震天指指他的火伴们，又指回大海。汽车人移开视线，似乎勉强妥协了。他耸耸肩，又点点头，竖起五根手指。

汽车人们开始撤退了。

红蜘蛛不会读唇语，但是他知道刚才发生了什么。

他们让威震天在五分钟之内把他弄下来离开人类居住地，不然，他们就会回来用武力驱逐他。 

哼，他要把这个任务变成史诗级难度。红蜘蛛换了一个舒服的姿势。

汽车人们已经开始撤离岛屿，蹚回他们的小船。威震天转向闹翻天。

下一秒，他的紫色火伴便出现在红蜘蛛的身边。 

“我**不**下去。” 他拒绝看闹翻天。“我不在乎你的铁桶头—罗密欧和汽车人说了什么。想让我下来，先拆了这座雕塑再说吧。”

“你觉得他干嘛带混天豹过来？” 闹翻天耸耸肩。

“你来干什么？”

“TC让我给你个东西，” 闹翻天微微凑近，伸出一只握拳的手。“你看…” 

红蜘蛛伸手去够，以为闹翻天会张开手掌。他中计了。闹翻天的手掌空空如也。他趁机握住红蜘蛛的手腕，把他拽到了跟前。闹翻天绝对会启动瞬移引擎把他拽回地面，带到那愤怒的大帝能揍到的地方。他张开嘴准备尖叫，却被温暖的嘴唇吻住了。

他瞪着光学镜，愤怒地咕哝，却无法阻止闹翻天在美国著名地标的上面，当着半数虎子（包括威震天）的面和他法式深吻。他挣扎出来，使劲擦嘴。

“你尝起来像**他**。” 他嫌弃地呸了一口。

闹翻天厚颜无耻地轻笑。“是嘛。可能是因为我刚给他口完…”

红蜘蛛的油箱翻滚了起来。这不是真的，闹翻天肯定是在故意恶心他，可他的cpu已经自动联想到了那股咸涩味。他极力克制着像幼生体一样吐舌头的冲动。闹翻天最会惹他心烦。 

“他叫你上来是想继续折磨我吗？” 他居高临下地怒视不耐烦的威震天。“你还想说什么？”

闹翻天气呼呼地撅起嘴。紫色的追踪者刚想用幼稚的嘴炮反击红蜘蛛，就正巧瞥见了盯着他的威震天。两人无言交流了一番后，闹翻天的表情蔫了下来。

紫色追踪者低下头。“我—我想过来说对不起。” 

红蜘蛛眨眨光学镜，扭头望向他。“什么？”

“对不起！” 闹翻天大吼，“哦看在普神的份上，小红。别再让我重复了。”

“你说**对不起**？” 红蜘蛛嗤笑。好像道歉有用一样。“所以我应该原谅你咯，对不对？” 他扬起胳膊。 

闹翻天把嘴抿成一条细线，再次露出怒容。他愤怒地跺脚，又扭头望向威震天的位置，无言地指向红蜘蛛—仿佛在说“你看？！他才是无理取闹的人！”

威震天严厉地瞪回来。他抱着胳膊，一副下了最后通牒的坚决模样。

意识到他得不到任何支持后，闹翻天沮丧地垂下胳膊。

“他给我禁足了。” 他揉着脖子，悲伤地嘟囔。

这句话挑起了红蜘蛛的兴趣。闹翻天，被惩罚了？他邪恶地坏笑，“你的宝贝儿领袖禁止你参加飞行巡逻？惨啊。”

“我不是故意的。” 闹翻天抱着胳膊跌坐下来，无精打采地踹着雕塑。“我以为链接会产生…不同的效果，你懂的。”

红蜘蛛的语气很轻柔，却蕴藏着千帆怒气，“你**以为**它能怎样？”

“我以为它，我以为链接能，” 闹翻天咬紧下唇，“能让事情发生。”

“你将我和威震天的火种绑定，不可能让我**魔幻般地坠入爱河**！” 他抠紧自己的胸口。“你只将我拉到了一个耻辱至极的地位。”

“没那么糟糕嘛—”

“你就会说这一句！” 他声嘶力竭地怒吼。“可对我而言。它就是那么的糟糕。我不会下去。”

闹翻天紧张地乱动，“汽车人会把你射成筛子的。”

“随他们开心。” 红蜘蛛转身背对他的火伴，怒视海平面上的城景。“你可以走了。”

他没有听到闹翻天瞬移引擎的鸣响。时间在沉默中流逝，红蜘蛛的装甲绷得越来越紧。

“我还想给你一个东西。” 闹翻天请求。红蜘蛛几乎能感受到他悄悄伸出，悬在他的翅膀上方的手。 

他转过身来，翻了个白眼。“你还想干嘛？”

闹翻天凑过来再次吻了他。他亲了他的嘴角一下，触感甜蜜而轻柔。红蜘蛛像雕塑一样冷漠地站在原地，却没有推开他。 “这次是你的？” 他猜。

闹翻天缓缓退后，朝地面的方向点点头，“八对。这次是威震天的。”

他消失在一阵紫光里，红蜘蛛被再次气昏了头。

* * *

闹翻天重新出现在威震天的身旁。“他不想下来。” 他无奈地耸肩。

在过去的十分钟里，威震天感觉自己又老了一万岁。他把视线从闹脾气的追踪者身上移开。“他知道汽车人会回来找他吗？” 他轻叹。

闹翻天点点头。“他说他要让他们射个够。”

旁边的惊天雷捂住脸，痛苦地呻吟一声。“等我们把他揪下来，我要用锁链把他的翅膀拴在地上。” 

威震天深感赞同。红蜘蛛一直是个幼稚，又冲动的小笨蛋吗？但愿不是。他和这颗浮夸过头傲慢无礼的榆木脑袋绑在了一起。如果红蜘蛛的长期火伴都没法把他劝下来，汽车人的威胁也无法动摇他的决心，**威震天**又怎么能说动他呢？ 

他可以留在这里打退来袭的汽车人—还有人类增援，应该没用，红蜘蛛还是不会下来。他也可以把红蜘蛛留在这里直面苦果—他作为火伴，很可能会共享的苦果。

“红蜘蛛！” 他的咆哮，把附近的虎子们吓了一跳。 “你是自己下来，还是让汽车人帮我把你打下来？”

一颗黑脑袋从雕塑皇冠的后面冒了出来，红蜘蛛愤怒的脸映入眼帘。“我就是这么计划的！” 他用尖利的声音吼回来，“我宁愿在他们的牢房里腐烂也不愿意爬上**你**的床！”

威震天气得燃油功率加快。左光学镜抽搐了好几下。在链接中感受到他狂飙的怒意后，惊天雷和闹翻天明智地退远了。威震天用舌头搅动牙齿，思考了几秒。

“离开我们。” 他命令。

“哈？”

“和惊天雷回基地。” 威震天仍然紧盯着那个自我—流放的追踪者。 “你的同僚们也会一同撤退。”

“你要留在这里？” 惊天雷惊讶地打断他。他的蓝色机体移到威震天的面前，挡住了高处的红蜘蛛。他抓住首领的手腕—他的手掌和闹翻天一样温暖柔软，抓握力度却十分坚决。“汽车人们随时都会回来，你要我们抛下你自己走？”

“没错，” 威震天低吼。 “上面的那只小怪兽想要看到战斗。他想要让我们为他浪费时间资源，看到擎天柱打歪我的头盔。”

闹翻天点头。“对，那应该就是他的目的。”

“立刻撤退。” 威震天重复。“我会待在这里直到他恢复理智。我们若是寡不敌众，那些软—心肠汽车人发动攻击的可能性会更小。”

忠心的闹翻天点点头，抖动翅膀准备起飞。惊天雷则皱着眉头，依然紧握他的手腕。

“如果你回不—”

“别紧张，阿雷，” 闹翻天拽拽他的火伴，神情无奈而宠溺。他伸出胳膊，把手按在惊天雷火种的位置上。“如果出了麻烦我们会知道的。”

惊天雷终于退开了。他忧郁地看了两位火伴一眼，便垂下脑袋点燃了推进器。

威震天目送两人离去，欣赏着他们同步变形为战斗机的过程。闹翻天调皮地绕了一小圈，便俯冲过去追上了声波。所有空军成员，和其他兵种都跟着他们，飞上了天空。

红蜘蛛站在雕塑上，迷茫地观望着这边。

“你想干什么，你个疯子！？” 追踪者尖叫。“这就是你的计划？让汽车人射死我们？ ！”

“不，” 威震天大叫。“我的计划是投降。我们没准还能当狱友。”

红蜘蛛的光学镜闪着刺眼的红光，活活把自由女神像照成了灯塔。“你敢！”

“我敢，红蜘蛛！” 他吼回去。“如果敌人要夺走我们的武器把我们关在同一间牢房里，那就让他们来吧！”

“不！”

“那就滚下来和我说话，炉渣！” 他指向脚下的地面。 “这样解决不了任何问题！这不是个你能治愈的疾病，而且我他渣的绝不允许你拒绝链接到精神失常，把我们全都拖下水！”

红蜘蛛的整个身子都探了出来。他枪口闪耀，利爪大张，似乎很想飞下雕塑直扑他的首领。“我恨你！”

一句相似的怒吼冲到了威震天的嘴边。他咬住舌头，缓慢呼气，硬是把这句话咽了回去。在这个宇宙里，没有人比红蜘蛛更会火上浇油。没有人比他更让人火大。和他争论毫无意义。

这个追踪者高高在上，喜怒无常，而且—威震天怀疑—惶恐不安。

除了对这位凶恶叛徒的恨意，他还必须唤起其他感情。某种真挚的喜爱之情，起码是一点点尊重。他需要安抚劝慰红蜘蛛。等他们回到更加可控的环境—他们的水下基地以后—他再好好收拾他。

“我知道你很生气，可是我需要你的帮助，” 他狠狠地咬着牙。奉承红蜘蛛曾经起过作用。

一声嘲讽满点的 “哈！” 飘了下来。

威震天的下巴抽搐了一下。“好了，追踪者，”他强迫自己像哄小孩一样，再次呼唤。“我最优秀最聪明的军官不可能那么窝囊吧？难道说，你害怕了？”

推进器燃烧的轰鸣声证明，他的计划成功了。威震天仰头望着红蜘蛛跃下雕塑，关闭推进器能源，重重地降落在几米远的前方。

“我什么都不怕！” 红蜘蛛高举氖射线枪，做好了单挑的准备。

“我知道，” 威震天忍不住翘起嘴角。他刚想圆滑地建议他们返回基地—好围堵住这个臭小子，质问他每次闹脾气怎么总是会造成“**他”**的财产损毁—警笛的声音便响了起来。

看来，他晚了一步。

“威震天！” 擎天柱的雄浑声音大喊。他由卡车变形为人型，举起激光枪。 “你已经收到了警告—”

威震天抬起融合炮，却没有开火。“退下，擎天柱。我们这就离开—”

“哦**是吗**？！” 红蜘蛛叉着腰大叫。 “这和我的计划可不一样。”

“闭嘴！” 威震天骂完他目无尊长的二把手，又再次转回靠近的汽车人们。“今天我们没必要进行暴力冲突，汽车人。让我带着我的追踪者离开。”

“我哪儿都不去！” 红蜘蛛的氖射线枪鸣响起来。

“威震天。” 擎天柱的语气透着最后警告的冷锋。“叫你的指挥官退下。” 他将激光枪瞄准了红蜘蛛。

威震天走过去挡住汽车人的武器，将他们的瞄准目标转为自己。“这是我的私事。” 他含蓄地描述他的窘境，不想向敌军全员泄露他和红蜘蛛的关系。“别再给我添堵了。”

他还是不够含蓄。轮子们窃笑起来，几个胆子大的甚至开始起哄。

“到别处演肥皂剧去，虎子！” 那个烦人的黄色汽车人喊得最大声。

威震天很想把他当球踢。

“你这是后院起火了，威震天？” 连擎天柱都调侃了一句。听到他的话后，威震天身后的红蜘蛛瞬间炸毛。

“我来教教你什么叫后院起火，废物汽车人！”

威震天来不及阻止他了，追踪者已经举起了武器。汽车人比他的速度更快。红蜘蛛的氖射线枪还没充能完毕—他们的射手就开了火—局面顿时变得一发不可收拾。

红蜘蛛飞入空中，吸引火力，威震天则扬起炮筒逼着几个轮子卧倒躲避。他不断攻击向红蜘蛛开火的汽车人们，努力掩护追踪者，并呼叫声波请求增援。

一声尖叫，和一阵流窜过链接的剧痛—威震天抬起头，看到一缕青烟消融在了蓝天里。那股烟是从红蜘蛛的左翅膀里冒出来的。他飞快地回旋闪躲，以免再次中枪。

白痴追踪者要把他们害死了。

他太过担心红蜘蛛，都忘了注意自己的后方。听到瞄准目标的声音后，他迅速转身，却被激光击中胸口。他的内部系统故障，火种震荡。他被炸得飞离地面，并重重地摔在地上。

他的CPU还没来及分析伤势，一对天蓝色的推进器就降落在了他的头盔两侧。威震天能听到尖叫和开火的声音，却不知道发生了什么。他的光学镜疼得在眼窝里乱转，他只能闭紧它们。

“—起来！”

威震天晃晃脑袋，重启视觉系统。系统故障的警告顿时弹入视野。

“—你个大—沉死了！”

他这才发现自己在被粗暴地拽起来。 一只胳膊环着他的胸口，红蜘蛛的氖射线在他的接收器旁尖啸，不停地开火。那个搀着他的人的火种，贴着他的后背咚咚跳动。他的脚被拖过泥地，红蜘蛛的声音在他的头顶上方震颤。

红蜘蛛。红蜘蛛正在把他拖向安全的地方。

他不争气的双腿拒绝服从命令，他每次尝试站起都会触发更多的错误警报。他意识恍惚，只能感觉到射过身边的激光暴雨，和红蜘蛛搂住他的强壮胳膊。

终于，他的双脚离开了地面。他们起飞了。红蜘蛛的声音被强劲的气流吹散。然而，又一只胳膊环住了他的胸膛，把他抱得更紧。下方的纽约城和岛屿彻底消失，被翻滚的海涛和红蜘蛛突破音速的爆炸声所取代。他正在以威震天无法企及的高速飞行。

“—注意你的后方，老笨蛋！” 当他们开始降落时，他再次听到了红蜘蛛的声音。下面的海水缓缓分开，霸天虎基地的高塔耸立了出来。

“想把我们全都害死！” 

威震天被红蜘蛛从高空丢下，摔到了长满咸湿藤壶的高塔平台上。他的感知器连疼的感觉都没有，这不是个好现象。红蜘蛛优雅地降落在他的身边。他想要爬起来，却被成堆弹出的红色警报按了回去。

“sh受—伤—” 他吃力地嘶语。

“我知道你他渣的受伤了！”红蜘蛛在上方怒吼。“我可真倒霉。汽车人们唯一一次差点干掉你的时候，就是，我不能让他们得逞的时候！” 

威震天想要咆哮一声，却只发出了咕噜咕噜的杂音。

“我真该把你留在那里烂掉！” 追踪者再次跺脚。“我居然浪费了一半的燃料把你过时的大—” 

他被开门的声音打断了。塔楼的出口应声开启。威震天看不到来的是谁，但是他能看到红蜘蛛脸上的沮丧变为了无奈。“他没事—”

红蜘蛛还没说完—闹翻天苍白的脸和充满担忧的暗淡光学镜，便出现在了他的眼前。威震天想拒绝他的关心，却只能发出一阵不成型的噼啪声。

“你还好吗？” 闹翻天用手捧起他的脸。“你还好吗？”

威震天还没疏通发声器回答他，就被闹翻天亲了一口。两口。三口—

“闹闹，” 惊天雷恼火的声音传了过来。两只黑色的胳膊拽走了紫色追踪者，最后一名追踪者进入视野。 “他受伤了—”

“大蠢蛋胸口中枪。” 红蜘蛛傲慢地插嘴。威震天能用眼角的余光，瞥见那冷冷地瞪着他的三色追踪者。“他的硬件受损。部分功能被封锁，大概是因为他太老—”

“你救了他？” 闹翻天把亮晶晶的光学镜转向小队长。威震天愤怒地呜咽一声，表示他不需要别人救。

红蜘蛛拉下脸，“我才不会做那种蠢事！”

紫光一闪—闹翻天从威震天的身边消失，重新出现在红蜘蛛的面前。紫色追踪者捧住他的上级的脸—像对威震天那样—热情地吻了他。

等他吻完后，红蜘蛛呸了好几口，“亲完他后不许亲我，你—”

闹翻天又亲了他一口。

“吊钩很快就到。” 惊天雷低沉的声音轻语道。威震天把视线从那两个吵嘴的追踪者身上移开，望向惊天雷。蓝色的空军露出了温柔的微笑。“谢谢。谢谢你把他带回来。让他再次恢复本色。”

如果威震天有力气，他会朝他点点头

纠结了几秒后，惊天雷俯身吻了一下首领的脸颊。威震天真希望他能转头，这样他就能 吻住那位英俊追踪者的嘴唇了。 


	6. 共享王座 To Share The Throne

威震天只受了点皮外伤。一名汽车人击中了他的胸口。炙热的激光烧焦了他的装甲内部电线，还炸掉几条环形电缆。由于离火种舱过近，这个伤口使得威震天的内部诊断系统反应过激。 

他们没费多少功夫就重新解锁了这个老破烂。

红蜘蛛靠在基地的维修吊架上，望着对威震天拼命献殷勤的队友们。惊天雷坚持亲自修理威震天，闹翻天则坐在他们的旁边，叽叽喳喳个不停。

“我说，我们又不是没有医生和修理机器。” 红蜘蛛责备他的火伴们。

惊天雷和他的首领靠得很近，几乎坐到了他的大腿上。他从手上的工作抬起头，高冷地瞥了他一眼。“这是个精细活。我更想自己做。”

威震天也没有发表异议。他倚靠在医疗躺椅上，用胳膊肘撑着自己以便观看蓝色追踪者工作—或者说，观看蓝色追踪者。惊天雷害羞地别过头，避开大个子的视线。

“你，没有受伤吧？”

红蜘蛛眨眨光学镜。闹翻天突然出现了在他的身边。他的火伴和威震天的亲密接触毫无必要—他一直在吃干醋，都没有注意到另一位追踪者的靠近。 

“我没事。” 他轻哼一声抱紧胸口，无视被射伤翅膀的刺痛。“可我不会感谢你的男宠。” 

这一次，闹翻天没有生气。他用一只翅膀轻触他，“嘿，谢谢你带他回来。我…我知道你其实很想丢下他。”

“我有的可选吗？” 红蜘蛛望着惊天雷偷偷抬起视线，正好对上了威震天暗红色的深邃眼眸。追踪者的脸颊染上一抹红晕。他再次低下头，藏起自己的微笑。

“但你还是没有丢下他，” 闹翻天贴着他的身子耸耸肩，用温暖的手指握住他的手。“我们一起玩吧。就我们俩。一起去兜个风，或者干点…更刺激的事情？” 他拽拽他。

“别忘了，你还在禁足，” 红蜘蛛把手指抽出去，无视另一位追踪者的灿烂微笑。

闹翻天滑稽地挑挑眉毛。“禁足阻止过我们吗？”

自从威震天进入我们的链接，知晓我的每一个行动—他就能阻止我们了。

“滚，” 他把闹翻天抖下去。“就算你不是他渣的控制狂魔，我也不会上钩。你以为我看不出来你想支开我？”

闹翻天一脸茫然。“支开你干啥？”

与此同时，两人的身后传来了重物落地的闷响。红蜘蛛转过身—看到惊天雷使用的医疗工具掉落在地，惊天雷真的坐到了威震天的大腿上—正在和他激情热吻。

他线路里的能量顿时沸腾了。他启动氖射线枪，将枪口对准—

“红蜘蛛！”

闹翻天挥动胳膊想要打掉他的枪。红蜘蛛闪到旁边，准备用充能完毕的氖射线打爆威震天愚蠢的丑脸。 

听到闹翻天的惊叫后，惊天雷中断亲吻，在首领的大腿上来回闪躲，有效干扰了红蜘蛛的瞄准系统。闹翻天握紧氖射线枪的一端，几乎捏弯了纤细的枪管。红蜘蛛愤怒地咒骂一声，想要强迫他松手。

这场争斗，被突然**现身**的威震天终止了。他怒吼着“看在普神的份上！”推开闹翻天，并抓住红蜘蛛的两只手腕。那巨大的手掌完全包住了他的细手腕。红蜘蛛僵在原地，等待着被首领捏碎装甲的剧痛，却什么都没等到。

威震天趁他吃惊的功夫，转手卸掉了连在隐藏凹槽上的氖射线枪。等红蜘蛛反应过来开始挣扎时，威震天已经把武器丢给了他的火伴们。他们一人接住了一杆枪。 

他转身扑向他们，却被威震天及时钳住拽到了胸口。他尖声怒吼，火种在胸舱里疯狂跳动。

“你还欠我一次长谈。” 威震天粗声说。他正在把他拽离他的队员—和他的武器们。

“闹翻天！” 他在空中乱抓。他的两位火伴抱着他的武器，心累地盯着他。“闹翻天！？”

“走。” 威震天在头顶上方命令。“走吧。他没事。”

“不！” 红蜘蛛望着转身离开的火伴们，绝望地咆哮。“不准—”

他没有看到他们离开。那双攥着他的胳膊的手把他转过来，强迫他和首领面对面。威震天的霸天虎标志俯视着他。他被向后拖拽，直到他的大腿撞到了医疗支架的边角。 

威震天推了他一下，红蜘蛛读懂暗示，乖乖坐到冰冷坚硬的床板上。威震天凑过来，把双手支在红蜘蛛的臀部两侧。红蜘蛛连连后缩，呼吸越来越急促。

“你的翅膀受伤了。”

红蜘蛛眨眨光学镜，总算望向了首领恼火的脸庞，“哈？”

“你的翅膀，” 威震天指指他的左翅膀。“受伤了。”

“我能自己修好。”

“枪伤在翅膀背面。”

“我好得很。” 红蜘蛛抖了抖伤翅膀。它动作僵硬，还有一点酸痛，但依然功能正常。他的自我修复功能肯定能慢慢修好它，渣的他才不会让威震天—

“躺平。” 他的首领命令。“我要亲自确保它没事。” 他起身去够修理工具。 

红蜘蛛看看棘齿，钢钳，和焊接工具，又看看威震天。他开始挣扎，想在被他的首领折磨之前跳床逃走。

“别—！” 威震天拦住他的腰—作为一个刚恢复机体功能的人，他简直精力充沛得可怕—把他按回床上。“—动。” 

威震天俯视着他，无奈而响亮地长叹一声，仿佛在用眼神说“敢再动一下就做掉你”。红蜘蛛努力静止不动，在煎熬中等待他的命运。

“翻。身。”

“你要对我做什么？” 红蜘蛛攥紧拳头。尽管他被缴械了，他还是能伤到这位年迈的帝王。“为被破坏的舱室复仇？”

“我要修好你。” 威震天低吼。“因为我不想让我的**火伴**带着伤痛走路。”

“我不是你的火伴！” 红蜘蛛大吼。

威震天靠得更近，“不，你是。”

“只有名义上是。”

威震天无视了他，伸手去拿焊接工具。“翻身，不然我就把你绑起来。”

“听到你折磨我的消息，惊天雷和你的宝贝儿闹翻天肯定会很高兴。” 红蜘蛛努力不让自己的语气泄露紧张。想到自己会被绑住，被控制，无法逃脱—他的能量循环速度瞬间超标了。

“我会告诉他们—”

“你想说什么都行。” 威震天挑起一根眉毛，等着他服软。

红蜘蛛咽了一口发声器。 自我保护本能渗进他的CPU，尖叫着命令他听话，却还是无法令他移动分毫。威震天盯着他，光学镜眯得越来越紧。 

红蜘蛛的火种传来了被另一个意识轻触的感觉。那个意识粗鲁又笨拙—无疑是威震天。他在链接里迅速后退，不想让威震天看透自己的情绪。

他终于锁住了链接端点，但是威震天柔和下来的神色说明他还不够快。

“我不会伤害你。”他的首领压低粗哑的声音，试图温和地安慰他。他轻推红蜘蛛的臀部，以示鼓励。 “继续。”

红蜘蛛恼羞成怒地咬着牙，翻身平躺在床上，不敢把视线移开他的死敌一秒。他得使劲绷着翅膀止住哆嗦。

威震天碰了他。他刚用手指擦到他的翅膀面板，红蜘蛛就剧烈抽搐起来，震得身下的病床咯咯响。威震天抬起手，神情难以捉摸

“我要重新—焊接线路板，” 他再次慢慢地伸出手。“别动。” 

他竟敢用手碰他的翅膀。红蜘蛛攥紧充电床的边角，玩命克制着坐起来怒捶威震天的脸的冲动。然而，他的首领的动作轻柔，老练，又迅速。

“好了，” 焊接工具的暖意消失，威震天也退了回去。他的手指在后撤的途中扫到了红蜘蛛的羽翼边缘。这应该，是个意外。 “你感觉如何？”

红蜘蛛坐起来，扇动翅膀。感觉完好如初。

“还凑合。” 他跳下床，别扭地嘟囔。“你的医疗技术比你的领导能力稍微强一点点。”

“你可真懂得感恩，” 威震天眼神阴沉，却没有训斥他。红蜘蛛做了个鬼脸。

“今天，声波和挖地虎们清出了你位于西楼的一间旧实验室。” 他的首领继续道。“我们将会睡在那里，毕竟你不光毁掉了我的指挥官舱室，还毁掉了你和队友们的公共舱室。”

“我们？” 红蜘蛛深吸一口气。

“你不能再在地上睡一整晚，” 威震天欠扁地勾起嘴角。“瞧瞧你身上的磨痕。” 

“什，我没有—” 红蜘蛛下意识地低头检查自己，扬起翅膀寻找根本不存在的背面磨痕。

“我—？”

威震天大笑起来。等红蜘蛛抬起头的时候，中年君王已经走出了修理室的大门。 

* * *

威震天还没在他的王座上坐满两分钟，就被再次打扰了。门“呼”地一声被人撞开，闹翻天，拽着一个不那么兴奋的惊天雷冲了进来。

“嘿！” 他大叫 。

“抱歉他—” 惊天雷被拖到了威震天的王座平台上。 “他就是觉得—”

“你寂寞了。” 闹翻天坏笑，“所以我们应该在换班时间过来打声招呼。”

威震天扬起眉毛。“你们的陪伴令人向往，” 他检查他的内部时间表，“可声波不是给你们安排了控制台的工作吗？”

“没错，” 惊天雷严肃地回答，并再次拽住火伴的胳膊。“我们可以待会儿再过来见他。我们有工作—”

“我们有老大火伴的特权，” 闹翻天神气地叉着腰，“不用做无聊的例行工作。”

“你们必须做。” 威震天在王座上挪了挪，重新引起火伴的注意。他抓住闹翻天的手腕，将他拉了过来，“不过算你走运，我现在心情很好。” 

闹翻天任由威震天把自己拉上大腿，坐到他的左膝盖上。他愉快地大张着翅膀，像只温暖而乖巧的膝头鸟儿。威震天低声呼噜着，搂住追踪者的细腰。

然而，闹翻天并不想和他独处。他够向惊天雷，“TC？” 他勾勾手指，“过来呀。”

惊天雷在原地挪着步子，看起来纠结得要死。他张开嘴，看看闭紧的大门，又看看闹翻天。“我—”

闹翻天向前探身抓住他的手腕。他开始把惊天雷慢慢地拽过来，让他站到威震天伸开的大腿中间。他的火伴尴尬地回应闹翻天的期待眼神。“我应该先问一下。我不能直接—”

闹翻天响亮地“噗”了一声。他翻了个白眼，再次望向威震天。“他想问你他能不能坐在你的大腿上。”

“闹闹？！” 惊天雷的脸变成了有趣的粉红色。

威震天迷茫地眨眨光学镜。“请便。”他朝惊天雷伸出一只邀请的手。

惊天雷还是尴尬得不敢接受邀请，只能被闹翻天拽上威震天的另一个膝盖。惊天雷“砰”地坠下来，又紧张地坐上他的膝头，脸上的红晕越来越深。他看起来很可爱。威震天用另一只胳膊搂住他，将他拉近。

闹翻天的脸上浮起了微笑。他蹭蹭威震天，越过他的大腿捧起惊天雷的脸。惊天雷眨眨光学镜，还没反应过来，就被拉进了缠绵而湿滑的深吻里。

威震天入迷地盯着他们交缠的英挺嘴唇。惊天雷侧过头，顺从地张开嘴。闹翻天将舌头伸进蓝色追踪者微启的唇瓣之间。其中一个人呜咽起来，而闹翻天放开惊天雷的脸，揉捏起他的翅膀。

威震天感觉自己的对接面板绷紧了。

突然，惊天雷猛吸一口气退了出来。“我们不应该。在这里。我是说，” 他瞥瞥威震天，依旧脸颊滚烫，“你的王座？好像有点…”

“我们整天在他的王座上对接，阿雷，” 闹翻天无视了他的担忧，“对吧？”

威震天心不在焉地点点头。追踪者驾驶舱的温热触感，几乎占据了他的全部心神。他轻推膝盖上的闹翻天，“你…” 他点头示意惊天雷。

闹翻天理解了他的意思，凑过去将他的火伴拉入又一轮热吻。刚开始，惊天雷有些犹豫。大概是，因为紧张。毕竟他不像闹翻天那么外向。威震天轻揉他们的驾驶舱以示鼓励。他感觉到惊天雷开始放松。他慢慢闭上光学镜，翅膀也垂了下来。

最终，闹翻天结束了这个吻。他带着得意的坏笑放开惊天雷，又朝威震天调皮地挤挤光学镜。闹翻天挺起身子，用手扶着威震天的胸口保持平衡，转过来亲吻他。他的嘴唇湿滑，接吻技术一团糟，却令威震天十分享受。他霸道地吻回去，胸腔发出占有欲十足的隆隆闷响。他们吻完后，又转向了旁观的惊天雷。

他已经等得够久了。

“过来，” 他捏住蓝色追踪者的下巴，把他拉了过来。惊天雷滑稽地瞪大光学镜。他犹豫地瞄了一眼闹翻天，就被威震天封住了嘴唇。 

惊天雷的吻比闹翻天更加强硬，也更加成熟。他的动作要冷静许多，好似有所克制。威震天用牙齿咬住追踪者的下嘴唇，想要打破他的防线。惊天雷倒抽一口气，在他的大腿上哆嗦了一下，却没有躲开。

“喂，留点给我！”

他们被闹翻天愤怒的声音分开了。突然间，闹翻天跳回了威震天的身上，亲吻他的嘴唇与下巴。威震天抬起脑袋，让追踪者够到他的喉部线路。

第二张嘴唇加入了进来。两位争先取悦他的追踪者，让他不住呻吟出声。他抚上大腿上的两架机体，从他们的驾驶舱摸到下半身。热度在他们的对接口中不断蕴酿。闹翻天拱向他的手掌。一阵黏滑的啪嗒声后，威震天的手指沾满了温暖，而湿黏的液体。

闹翻天微挪位置，把一条腿摆过来跨坐在威震天的大腿上。他开启的对接口蹭着他的装甲面板，留下一道湿润的水痕。

惊天雷没有那么主动。威震天轻戳蓝色追踪者的接口，用手指挑弄上面的线路。他想要感受他的新火伴，进入他的身心。 

然而，被两位十分热情的追踪者压在王座上，让取得掌控变得更加困难。 

闹翻天握住了惊天雷的手。威震天半眯光学镜，望着他将队友—火伴的手引到威震天的对接面板上。在闹翻天的鼓励下，惊天雷小心地抚摸起来。威震天叹息一声打开面板， 让他的输出管滑进惊天雷好奇的手指里。 

闹翻天凑到惊天雷的接收器旁边，嘟囔了一句。蓝色追踪者的脸顿时红的像火烧。威震天还没开口问他们在说什么悄悄话，闹翻天就滑下他的大腿，跪到了他张开的双腿之间—

“嗯，” 闹翻天贴上输出管的嘴唇，让他猛地扬起了脑袋。一条舌头转着圈舔舐他的线路，哄诱着输出管。威震天抓紧惊天雷，忍耐着释放在那温热湿润的口腔里的冲动。

终于，第二阵啪嗒声响了起来。闹翻天眼神迷离，含着另一个人的输出管的样子，肯定击碎了惊天雷的把控力。威震天伸出大拇指，轻点他的接口边缘。坚忍的战士发出了一声令威震天极为意外的娇声呻吟。他靠到首领的胸口上，想要藏起自己的脸。威震天把他轻轻挪开，欣赏着惊天雷喘着热气，光学镜情欲氤氲的模样。

他把一根手指塞进去，按揉紧实的甬道边缘。

在他的下方，闹翻天“啧”地收回嘴，放开了他被晶莹电解液浸透的输出管。威震天咬牙低吼。闹翻天朝他抛了个媚眼。

“嘿阿雷，” 紫色追踪者戳戳队友的大腿。 “你想来一发**狂野飙车**吗？”

惊天雷虚弱地咕哝一声，并热切点头。威震天撤回手指，让蓝色的追踪者爬上来，跨坐在他的身上。闹翻天从惊天雷颤抖的翅膀后面探出头来。他朝威震天坏笑了一下，又将嘴唇贴在队友的接收器上。

“你懂的，他比我大好多。” 闹翻天逗他。“如果我是你我肯定会放松。” 他戳戳火伴的大腿。

惊天雷紧张地哆嗦，抓着威震天肩膀的手也松了下来。

威震天很在乎闹翻天，但是这个臭小子真的需要改改乱吓唬人的坏毛病。他隔着惊天雷的肩膀瞪了紫色追踪者一眼以示警告，又再次把手伸进惊天雷的大腿中间，轻轻按摩追踪者紧缩的甬道。

“放松，” 他嘟囔着，将输出管抵在惊天雷柔软的接口上。 “我不会弄伤你。”

惊天雷慢慢放松下来，大腿夹缝又分开了一英寸。在闹翻天稳固双手的帮助下，威震天将输出管轻松滑进了惊天雷的体内。 

他的甬道很紧。和毫无羞耻心的闹翻天不同，这位追踪者十分紧张。不过，换个方式慢慢来倒也不错。 

他一点点地深入进去，惊天雷也随之颤动。闹翻天在他的接收器旁嘟囔着鼓励，还不要脸地玩着他的翅膀。

他加快了抽插频率。闹翻天开始和他们一起抖动，威震天这才发现他也释放了输出管。“咔” 地一声后，惊天雷突然绷直身子，剧烈抽搐。他抓紧威震天，光学镜闪起了白光。闹翻天惬意地哼哼起来。

“应该—提前**警告**我” 惊天雷嘶嘶出声，大腿抖得厉害。“—你会撕裂我的屁股！”

威震天嗤笑一声。不出所料，闹翻天不会放过享乐的机会。也许同时拥有多个火伴，得需要更有创意的玩法才行。他再次动了起来，用快感分散惊天雷的注意力。闹翻天也跟上了他的节奏。

惊天雷把脑袋靠在威震天的肩膀上。他被两面夹击，翅膀随着火伴插入的节奏不断摇摆。他和首领胸口相贴，火种彼此吸引。那吸引力将强度—**欲望**—增强了十倍。威震天想要抱住他们，抱紧他的两位追踪者，和他们身心相融。

在他的火种里涌动的纯粹感情，与惊天雷交相呼应。

他打开火种舱，展露出兴奋跃动的明亮火种。惊天雷慵懒地迎上他的目光，并后撤驾驶舱敞开自己的生命之源—宛若天蓝色钻石的璀璨火种。威震天把他拉了过来。他们终于融为一体。 

几秒后惊天雷进入了过载。润滑液顺着他的股间流下来，染湿了威震天的大腿。两人暴露在外的火种依旧交缠。他紧绷的对接口颤动起来，而威震天一口气伸入了次级油箱。在链接的某一处，威震天能感觉到闹翻天过载的冲击。他蹭过两人的火种，却没有与他们融合。

一切结束后，威震天毫不优雅地瘫在王座上。惊天雷则压到了他的身上。他紧闭光学镜，虚弱喘息，看不出是清醒还是昏迷。威震天用一只疲惫的胳膊抚上惊天雷的背，指关节则扫到了闹翻天，显然，他也躺在他的身上，

难怪他动不了。他被两只追踪者埋住了。

“拿下两个。” 闹翻天从惊天雷的翅膀后面探出脑袋，懒洋洋地微笑。“还剩一个。”

威震天闷哼一声，却没有停止轻拍他的两位追踪者。

“下次，能让我在中间吗？” 闹翻天越过惊天雷，开始戳他。“我从来没有当过中间那个—”

“闭嘴，闹闹。” 惊天雷—显然还醒着的惊天雷—瘫在威震天的胸口上，弱弱地嘟囔。 “他说谎。他**总是**当中间那个。”

闹翻天朝威震天嘟起嘴，仿佛在说 “我？会说谎？” 他瞪了一眼调皮的火伴，又微挪身子让惊天雷落入他的臂弯，并用另一只胳膊搂住闹翻天。紫色的追踪者扭了扭，惬意地窝在他的身侧。

威震天掐掐他的翅膀。“你们可以轮流来。”

闹翻天的神情还是十分沮丧。

“没事，闹闹。” 惊天雷打了个哈欠，“我可以把下次机会让给你。” 他皱紧眉头。 “我近期再也不想再这么做了。”

闹翻天露出了闪瞎眼的灿烂笑容。威震天突然发觉，也许他最狡猾的火伴并不是红蜘蛛。


	7. 再次。被背叛 Betrayed. Again

再次。被背叛。

惊天雷投降以后，红蜘蛛真心连生气的力气都没有了。他感觉不到沮丧。悲伤。或是任何情绪。

唯有麻木。

他封闭自己的端点，沉浸在冷寂的自我汪洋中，试图在此刻—用静心思考—压过那想要撕裂他的混沌思绪。 

可惜，他周围的环境让这件事变得难于登天。

“喂，小红？**小红**？” 挽歌臭名昭著的声音大叫。“你在听吗？”

红蜘蛛把牙咬得咯咯响。他扇走那个讨厌鬼，并用肩膀撞开空军宿舍里的烦人追踪者们。“别挡路，小卒子们！” 

“啊，你不会是想把我们的舱室也炸掉吧？” 喷气机从栖身的椽子上跳下来，挡住红蜘蛛的去路。他的粗壮胳膊交叉在胸前，翅膀张得又宽又嚣张。他是军队里个头最大的追踪者，甚至比惊天雷还大。“这里不欢迎你，**长官**。”

红蜘蛛从来不会被体型吓倒。他扇了喷气机的翅膀一巴掌，让他为自己让路。“我记得我没有给过你随便说话的权利。看来，你是cpu损伤次数过多导致记忆衰弱了。”

喷气机抿紧嘴唇，脸颊变成了令人满意的紫色。红蜘蛛走向公共宿舍的后方，想找张空床在明早之前休息几个小时。也许整理系统碎片能够缓解遭到背叛的痛苦。如果，一夜深思能让他想出令惊天雷恢复理智的方法就更好了。

“您来这里干什么，小红指挥官？” 一位橙色—**呕**—的追踪者怯怯地跟了过来。他翅膀低垂，表情好奇。“威震天陛下还在生您的气？他把您踢出来了？我还以为新火伴一分钟都离不—”

红蜘蛛转过来，抡起拳头锤了那个小炮灰的下巴一拳。如果换做是平时，他早就用氖射线枪压住受害者的喉咙了。可由于武器被没收，他的威胁失去了引以为傲的震慑力。

“你听谁说的？！” 他踢倒追踪者，继续追问。 “你在暗示什么？！”

橙色的追踪者僵在原地，眼神愈发胆怯。“所有，所有人都知道了。” 他傻乎乎地眨着光学镜，低头望向红蜘蛛的手腕。“闹闹昨天来了一趟，他说—”

红蜘蛛低吼一声，愤怒地转身离开。去他渣的闹翻天和他关不住的—

“他说谎！” 他朝那位橙色追踪者，和好奇的听众们怒吼。 “你们最好忘掉他的话。” 

“行啊，可是，” 怒火熄灭的喷气机，又恢复了傲慢懒散的脾性。他靠在一块充能面板上，懒洋洋地盯着自己的爪子。 “据—**可靠消息称**—今天下午我们敬爱的首领把你值班的队友们叫了过去。” 喷气机耸耸肩。 “参加某种，私人会议。”

“**声音很大**的私人会议。” 挽歌出现在红蜘蛛的另一侧，笑得相当淫荡。“不过也没有那么大，所以你应该不在。我们没有听见你著名的**尖叫**。”

红蜘蛛压住涌上发声器的冲动，努力保持头部高昂翅膀静止。“你说够了吗，喷气机？” 他无视了挽歌，轻蔑嗤笑。“你觉得让你和你的队员成为威震天的婊子，就能得到空军指挥官的职位？请自便—”

“哦**不**，小红，” 喷气机摆摆手，满脸虚伪的关心，“不，我不想抢走你的特权。”

“我说，如果你真的那么独一无二，” 挽歌缓缓靠近。红蜘蛛突然发现自己被围住了。还是在没有武器的情况下被包围。“你现在怎么没有陪着他呢？” 

红蜘蛛的脸颊发烫。他恼火地意识到自己脸红了。“我不—”

“对新火伴，献上矢志不渝的忠诚，” 喷气机和他的火伴一唱一和，“不是你的**义务**吗？”

“是啊。从自己的火伴身边逃走，” 挽歌凑过来。“可不怎么有礼貌啊？”

想到自己和那个老铁桶的联系，红蜘蛛的油箱翻滚了起来。“他**不是**我的火伴。”

“为什么这么说？” 挽歌戳戳他。红蜘蛛咬住舌头，忍耐着扇这个蠢货耳光的冲动。尖头们既愚蠢又野蛮。而且喷气机在普通飞机中的支持者比他更多。

“你说啊，小红？” 挽歌坏笑。“闹闹把整个故事都告诉我们了。” 他回头望了一眼其他追踪者们，他们不是点头赞同，就是会意地勾起嘴角。“你不想**侍奉**威震天陛下吗？”

“惊天雷在认真履行职责，” 喷气机的笑容越来越得意，“让威总忙碌又舒爽。人家就没有炸掉半个基地，或是跑到肉虫子的城市里耍性子。”

“闭嘴，” 红蜘蛛的光学镜泛起刺痛。他想要绕过喷气机。“闭上你的臭嘴给我让路—”

“因为你我们的值班任务增加了两倍！”喷气机的坏笑扭曲成了怒容。原来他的嘲讽只是愤怒的表象。“因为你的矫情。你怎么就不能躺平认命呢？”

红蜘蛛揍了他。喷气机的头被打歪成了吓人的角度。红蜘蛛还没来及欣赏这番景象，挽歌的拳头就打到了他的头盔侧面。他大退几步缓解冲击，听觉系统却泛起了杂音。

在他站直的一瞬间，喷气机从地上跳起来抓住了他的手腕。他狠狠摔到地上，翅膀和地面擦出了火星。他挣扎咆哮**尖叫**，可是喷气机坐起来，高举起拳头，砸向了他的脸。

他的面甲被打裂。能量液渗入口腔。他下意识地合上光学镜，却又被打了一拳。他的头盔磕到地上，再次加剧了他的疼痛。

“—波！”某人惊恐的大叫—隔着起哄讥笑的追踪者们，飘进了红蜘蛛的接收器里。“—走老喷，快点！声—”

“**放手。**” 

胸口喷气机的重量突然消失，红蜘蛛又能呼吸了。在挤满房间的碰撞与逃窜声中，他的光学镜重新上线，却被清洗液模糊了视野。他粗暴地抹掉眼中的湿润，生怕他们以为自己流泪了。他才不会哭。不会因为这种破事哭。更不会当着这群白痴的面哭。

“红蜘蛛。” 一个熟悉的单调声音呼唤道。

红蜘蛛挤挤光学镜，才看清了那俯视着自己的红色护目镜和面具。他无法看透声波的表情，却能感受到他散发的恼火气场。

“你能站起来？”

真是个蠢问题。他能站起来吗？红蜘蛛翻了个身，颤颤巍巍地，用小高跟站直。他的头部酸痛，而他的脸—他的脸被揍成了一团糟—尽管如此，他还是能够找到喷气机并刺穿那个该死贱货的翅膀。

可是营房已经空了。红蜘蛛皱起眉头，终于意识到方才的嘈杂是空军队伍逃离声波时制造的噪音。比起他们的指挥官，那些笨蛋追踪者更害怕这位卑微的情报官。看来他得重新教育他们一下军官的威胁等级了。

“威震天陛下；担心。” 声波伸出一只手，似乎想…扶他起来？“现在将你返还给他。”

“哦，你他渣的滚开！” 红蜘蛛用手背擦擦嘴角，抹下了一大滩能量液。他嫌弃地呸了一口。“我不是他的财产！我打死也不回他那里。我宁可—我宁可—” 

他停住脚步，扭头避开声波毫无波澜的护目镜。“我不会和那个老变态睡在一张床上。”

“你的队友在等你。” 声波想打感情牌，可红蜘蛛早就不在乎那两个背信弃义的废物了。

“让他们等到死吧。别挡道。” 他朝着空荡荡的营房冷笑一声。毋庸置疑，他今晚不能睡在这里。除非他想在三更半夜被袭击。“我还要找个睡觉的地方。”

声波用一只胳膊拦住了他。红蜘蛛刚想出言威胁扯掉他的胳膊，那台录音机就发出了邀请，“声波；有多余的充电床。磁带们，不会一直使用。” 

红蜘蛛瞪着他。

“红蜘蛛；欢迎使用。”

“…你想把我拐进你的舱室囚禁起来，好让威震天来抓我？” 红蜘蛛猜测。

“否。” 声波的电子音略显无奈。“声波；同情。红蜘蛛需要充足的充电周期。”

“你才不关心我。” 红蜘蛛眯起光学镜。“你是威震天油箱里排出的废气。为什么要管我？威震天忠诚的三把手为什么要帮助他最恶劣的叛徒？” 

声波没有吭声，而是再次伸出手。“来。”

声波不是等他睡着以后叫威震天过来，就是等他睡着以后，把他五花大绑，再叫威震天过来。这是个糟糕的决定。尽管红蜘蛛尴尬又绝望，他还是没有别的地方可去。实在不行他还可以去投奔汽车人。他没准能成功呢。 

* * *

声波有着和他的地位极不相符的简陋舱室。这间舱室位于主楼的底层，曾隶属于报应号的中上层，现在则沉入了海床。这里的布局很熟悉，却更加老旧且需要不断维修。

这里光线暗沉，舱壁在深海的高压下嘎吱作响，但至少比和威震天为伍强得多。

“你要告诉他我在这里吗？” 他们走到了声波简朴的舱室门口。

“是。” 声波输入通行密码，后退一步先让红蜘蛛进去。“声波；诚实。”

“我不会跟他走。” 红蜘蛛再次重申，却还是好奇地踏了进来。这间舱室确实有两张充电床。声波的床比他和队友们共享的那张小很多，却也足够他睡下。床边堆了一架建造了一半的机器，角落里还有一台巨大的远程通讯仪—和太空桥上的那个很像。红蜘蛛想知道声波会用它联系塞伯坦上的哪个人。 

“你的小跟班们在哪儿？” 他惊讶地发现房间是空的。

跟着他走进房间的声波，碰了碰自己的胸舱。“在家。”

红蜘蛛翻了个白眼。他转身走向那两张床。一张床很整齐，绝缘毯叠成了完美的长方形。另一张床很混乱，皱巴巴的床单上堆满了小物件和玩具。

“我要这一张。” 红蜘蛛指向那张明显属于声波的整洁充电床，走过去霸占它。“在你的宝贝儿首领把我拖回他的老巢之前，我没准还能休息一会。” 

“否。” 声波大声说。“红蜘蛛；欢迎在这里过夜。” 他正在清理磁带们的杂乱床铺。

红蜘蛛闷哼一声，抓起床上的被子，像斗篷一样披在肩头。“知道啦。”

他爬上床把脸埋在枕头里，无视了伤口的刺痛和烦人同僚的凝视。他把被子拉过头顶藏在里面，努力维系自己所剩无几的尊严。 

* * *

惊天雷能在链接中切实感受到威震天。那成熟而令人安心的存在，有效中和了队友—火伴们过于浮夸的个性。这感觉…很正确。

完美无缺。

他们躺在旧实验室里，一张由挖地虎们在短时间内拼凑起的床上。这张床还是不够大—搁不下威震天的肩膀和他与闹翻天的翅膀，却给了惊天雷趴在首领的宽厚胸口上，感受新火伴的强劲芯跳的完美理由。

他惬意地轻哼起来。在威震天的另一侧，闹翻天也满足地咕哝了一声。

威震天用手指轻敲着他们的翅膀，却沉默不语。

“你有心事，” 惊天雷抬起脑袋，望向威震天。“你在担心吗？”

闹翻天也抬起头，微微撇下嘴角。他撅着嘴，在威震天的身上扭了扭。“咋了？”

威震天发出一声沉重的叹息。

“他还在屏蔽我。”

惊天雷将头靠回威震天的胸口。肯定是，红蜘蛛。他—自私地—将小队长的问题暂时抛到了脑后。他想享受一会新链接带来的喜悦，不愿意被红蜘蛛的负能量扯动芯弦。 

可威震天，似乎无法忽视链接中那个红蜘蛛—形状的空洞。

“他把我们都屏蔽了。” 惊天雷轻揉威震天胸口的标志。红蜘蛛可能不想和他有任何关联，但是他至少可以安慰**这位**火伴。 

然而，他的首领焦躁地动了起来。闹翻天赶忙坐起来趴到威震天的身上，仿佛想和惊天雷一起用体重压住虎子君王。 

“别着急，” 闹翻天嘟囔着，用嘴唇轻吻威震天的喉部。他们的首领凑过来，紧皱的眉头也逐渐舒缓。 “你还要专心做更舒服的事情呢。” 

隔着威震天的胸膛，惊天雷能隐约看到闹翻天上挑的眉毛。闹翻天在链接里蹭了蹭他，触感温暖而充满诱惑。他的意思很明确。用调情分散他的注意力。他们经常用这招对付加班的红蜘蛛。

惊天雷无视了想到那位缺席的火伴—不知道在哪里，郁闷痛苦又孤独的火伴—时的芯痛—跪到床上，吻住了威震天的嘴唇。

那双大手抓住他的翅膀，把他拉了过来。他跌落在威震天的胸口上，而威震天立刻捏了一下他的臀部，惹得惊天雷扑哧一声笑了出来。 

他们分开后，惊天雷佯装恼火地皱眉。威震天则回以坏笑。

“你想—” 

他的怀疑被证实了。威震天突然抱着他的火伴翻了个身，将他按倒在床上。闹翻天惊讶地尖叫一声，又大笑起来，用一只胳膊搂紧首领的脖子。惊天雷望着亲吻的二人，不耐烦地等着他的回合。 

他在他们分开的一瞬间插了进来。威震天愉快地哼鸣一声。他轻推惊天雷的臀部，让他靠到闹翻天的身边，好将两人同时揽在身下。

“你霸占他够久了，” 闹翻天在他的接收器旁催促。

惊天雷故意放慢结束接吻的速度，以此提醒他不论“谁先谁后”，自己都有享受威震天宠爱的同样权利。可他的队友—火伴却转过来吻住了他。

威震天在上方大笑，“别在我的床上吵架。”

闹翻天像画地图一样狂亲完惊天雷的脸，才转过来低吼道， “抢你不算吵架。” 

“胡闹。” 尽管调戏他的人是闹翻天，威震天还是同时掐了两人的翅膀。惊天雷抖抖翅膀表达自己的恼火。威震天凝视着他的脸轻叹一声，却放轻了手劲。 “你们这些追踪者啊…” 

“你handle不住我们了吗？” 闹翻天挤挤光学镜，“难道说我们一轮就把你累惨了？” 

“这是个挑战吗？” 威震天的嘟囔变成了低沉的呼噜。惊天雷几乎融化在了那深沉的声音里。他抓紧威震天的胸口，想要稳定身形，却将首领宛若殷红篝火，刺穿灵魂的目光吸引了过来。

威震天轻笑一声，开始慢慢挪向床边。

“你要去哪里？” 惊天雷不自觉地将声音飙高两个八度。闹翻天咯咯笑了起来。他握住惊天雷的手，望着威震天坐起来，轻轻掰开他们的大腿。“你不—？你不会真的要—？” 

威震天紧盯着他，俯下身缓慢而轻柔地亲吻闹翻天的驾驶舱。他移到惊天雷的身前，舔了一口他的对接面板。 

惊天雷惊叫起来。他下意识地想要合拢大腿，却被威震天按住了。热度在他的甬道中沸腾。他的对接口泛起了欲求的刺痒。 

“哦，他很擅长这个，” 闹翻天在他的接收器旁低语。“你肯定会喜欢的…” 

“现在，” 威震天的吐息擦过惊天雷面板，“你们决定一下谁先来。” 

闹翻天兴奋地颤抖起来。他凑过来，热情地张开大腿。“我先？”

“或者…” 威震天坏笑，“刚才没有和我说话的那位先？”

他的视线落到了惊天雷的身上，而惊天雷万分屈辱地发现，自己的对接面板“啪”地打开了。这欲求不满的反应，让他的脸颊被能量液染得透红。“我—” 他结巴着开口，想用不那么傻的方式，表明‘我真的不是个随便的人!’。“你不用…”

“胡说！” 威震天得意地挑眉。 “你可以之后再报答我。”

想到威震天—威震天的**接口**—把他的嘴放上威震天的接口—惊天雷的cpu卡机了。他都不知道威震天**真的**有—废话他当然有，可是—他不知道—他从来没有—

威震天的意识在链接中流淌而过。这温柔而沉着的举动，将他从无用的担忧中拉回了现实。他们四目相对的瞬间，一种惊天雷没有和任何火伴分享过的默契，彻底洗去了他恼人的消极情绪。

他想要这样。威震天也想要这样。连闹翻天—不爽地等在旁边的闹翻天—也想要他们继续做完。惊天雷已经习惯了顺应红蜘蛛的步调，都忘了被慷慨地给予快感是什么感觉。

威震天用粗糙，而厚重的舌头轻轻舔开他的保护叶片。霸天虎首领的嘴里充满了温热的气息。威震天探得越来越深，将舌头捅入惊天雷。他挑逗着他膨胀的敏感节点，惊天雷不禁攥紧了床单。闹翻天将下巴靠在他的头顶上，盯着他们的首领看。

一阵低沉的“滴”声响起。如果不是接口上的嘴唇突然僵住，惊天雷都注意不到这个声音。

他抬起头。“那是？什么声音？” 

威震天微微后退，瞥了一眼自己的手腕。他的通讯频道正在闪烁。

“…没什么，” 他挪回来，再次吻住了惊天雷柔软的叶片。 “躺回去吧。”

通讯频道又响了。

吻了一半的威震天，再次停住了。惊天雷把恼火的低吼咽了回去。

“是声波，” 威震天把头枕在惊天雷的臀部上，举起手腕应答通讯。 “我很快就好。”

“和老大谈恋爱的缺点，” 闹翻天轻叹一声，蹭了蹭他的脸蛋。 “他是个大忙人。”

惊天雷沮丧地咬牙。他的快感已经在逐渐消退了。

《 我正忙着呢。》 威震天烦躁地回复，《 你最好有要事汇报。》

《 是。》声波肯定地回答。《 红蜘蛛；状态报告。》

惊天雷瞬间坐直了。他身边的闹翻天也挺直身子，神情好奇而担忧。 

《 所以，那只小魔鬼在哪里，》威震天轻叹，《 我怀疑他知道我正要… 》

《 所在地：声波的舱室。》情报官回答。惊天雷惊讶地眨了眨光学镜。《 正在充电。我介入了几位追踪者的冲突。红蜘蛛受到轻微损伤。》 

红蜘蛛和其他追踪者？打架了？惊天雷还没消化完信息，威震天就跳下床冲过了房间。他挥拳砸向大门的控制面板，愤怒咆哮道。《 —我现在就要那些懦弱的叛徒的名字。继续看着红蜘蛛。我这就过去接他—》

惊天雷赶忙关闭对接面板，爬下床跟上他的首领。他差点撞到了瞬移到走廊里的闹翻天。威震天的腿比他们更长，行进速度也更快。炙热电流般的愤怒在链接的各处涌动，催促着他不断加快步伐。

惊天雷担心得顾不上生气。红蜘蛛为什么没有叫他们？他们为什么感觉不到他受伤时的疼痛？ 

他和他们之间的距离已经变得如此遥远了吗？

* * *

声波的舱室和他们隔着一栋建筑和三层楼。因此，闹翻天有充足的时间骚扰他们的首领，从他简短粗暴的回答中揣测他的意图。威震天很生气，而闹翻天不想让他用红蜘蛛撒气。

他只知道威震天想要红蜘蛛。却不知道，他为什么想要红蜘蛛。闹翻天怀疑威震天也不知道。他只想找回他的火伴。他们都一样。

威震天砸了三次门后，大门无声地开启，沉闷如常的声波踏入玄关。闹翻天踮起脚尖，想要看清情报官身后的房间。他刚瞥见一对垂在充电床上的白翅膀—声波就挪过来遮住了他的视线。

“他在哪里？” 威震天想要绕过声波。

那台录音机挡住了他的路。“正在充电。”

闹翻天眨眨光学镜。要不是和声波共事了几百万年，他肯定会以为声波在…

“让我过去，” 威震天带着绝对的身高优势逼近声波。然而，这台录音机比大部分虎子都要勇敢。他缓慢地摇摇头。

“打搅红蜘蛛不明智。”

威震天的光学镜燃起了明亮的怒焰。“他是**我的**火伴。” 他把一根手指戳向声波。“而你是我的下属。走开，不然我就让你走开。”

“威震天，” 惊天雷试图安抚他们的首领。但是他应该帮不上忙。威震天的链接端点辐射着毫无杂质，充满占有欲的决心。只要能接回红蜘蛛，五万个汽车人疯子都挡不住他，一位固执的声波就更没可能了。

“好了小波，” 看出威震天粗鲁的谈判方式可能会打出be后，闹翻天摆出了讨好的笑脸。他不想让威震天强行突入房间刺激早就炸毛的红蜘蛛。“你肯定不想照顾小红一整晚。他受伤以后总会哼哼唧唧抱怨个不停。”

“如果他真的受伤了，我必须要见他。” 惊天雷拿出了 “关心爱人”的策略。

“红蜘蛛醒来后，将会被告知你们的来访。” 声波走回房间。

闹翻天已经做好了瞬移过那台录音机的准备。他身边的威震天则绷得像块石头，仿佛在下一秒就会爆炸。然而，最先出手的却是惊天雷。他大步走过威震天的大块头，强硬地推开声波。“让开！”

闹翻天小跑着跟过去，努力不对第三指挥官笑的太得意。他追上同伴的时候，惊天雷已经走到了红蜘蛛的床边，正在轻触一只翅膀。红蜘蛛尖叫一声惊醒过来。

“你们两个！” 他怒吼着搂紧胸口，光学镜亮起了警报。他还没有看见威震天。他的脸上有一道横跨鼻梁和下嘴唇的伤疤，下巴的一侧被打凹了。闹翻天体内的能量都沸腾了起来。 

“你们两个。都不准靠近我。” 红蜘蛛极其怨毒地瞪了惊天雷一眼。“滚回—”

他的光学镜愣了一秒，又瞪得溜圆。闹翻天不用回头看，就知道威震天也跨过了门槛。闹翻天安慰地举起胳膊。“没事，” 他柔声嘟囔，“他不会—”

然而，威震天让紧张的局势再度升级。他大步流星地冲过来，面目狰狞地质问，“你他渣的在搞什么鬼？”

“我在搞鬼？！” 红蜘蛛刷的站了起来。闹翻天想拉他坐下，却被恶狠狠地扇开。他的小队长指着自己脸上的伤痕，“这都是拜你所赐！”

“别胡—”

“你收走了我的武器！让我手无寸铁地对付你的白痴士兵们！”

闹翻天很难受。红蜘蛛的氖射线枪还在他和惊天雷的储藏舱里。他们没有忘记返还，只是不想让红蜘蛛在半夜炸掉他们的门，或是将枪口对准威震天的喉咙。 

“阿红，” 他想要转移小队长的愤怒，让他责怪真正有错的人。 “你为什么不叫我们？我们是你的火伴。谁踢了你的屁股，他就是踢了我们的屁股—”

“所以你应该告诉我们谁伤了你，” 保护欲最强的惊天雷补充。他渴望战斗，用拳头打爆那些敢碰红蜘蛛的蠢货。

闹翻天也有同感。

“正合我意，” 威震天的低语透着瘆人的力度。“声波。” 他大吼，“给我监控视频和他们的名字，我现在就要。”

房间后方的第三指挥官点点头，方才的忤逆消失的无影无踪。“是。”

“哦，我可真走运，” 红蜘蛛望着离开执行命令的声波，冷笑一声。他固执地抱着胳膊，跌坐回床上。“三位穿着闪亮铠甲的骑士过来捍卫我的尊严了。” 

“闭嘴，红蜘蛛，” 威震天摇摇头。“你没有可捍卫的尊严。”

闹翻天想要扇自己一巴掌。威震天的耐心真的快被耗尽了。

“那就滚蛋！” 红蜘蛛愤怒地摆手，“我不知道你为什么来。你们为什么来这里。很明显你的心里已经没地方装我了。” 他将阴沉的目光转向惊天雷。“你已经做出了选择。”

闹翻天能在链接中感受到惊天雷颤抖的愧疚。他怒视红蜘蛛。“别怪他。”

红蜘蛛举起双臂，“那我该怪谁？你吗？这场阴谋都是你一手执行的。”

闹翻天还没怼回去，威震天就走了过来。红蜘蛛缩回床上，惧意越来越浓重。

“我的链接不是阴谋。” 他们的首领咬着牙说。“起来。和我们回去。”

“我哪儿也不—”

“你要么自己起来，要么被**我**，” 威震天又向前迈了一步。“用肩膀扛回去。”

不会一直怂到底的红蜘蛛，再次站了起来。“我不会不反抗地跟你回去。”

“没错你不会反抗，” 惊天雷突然站到了两人中间，感谢普神。他用惊人的力度握住红蜘蛛的手腕，将他拉了过来。“你会和我们走。你会让我修好你的脸。你会在我的身边充电，因为我**想你了**。”

红蜘蛛的脸变成了桃子似的粉红色。他别过头，不让威震天看到。“那是你自找的。” 他嘟囔。 

“也许吧，” 惊天雷将他拉得更近。闹翻天几乎听不清他的喃喃低语。“我发誓什么事情都不会发生。我向你发誓。”

红蜘蛛黑着脸移开了视线。

然而，十分钟后—红蜘蛛已经开始在他们用作卧室的实验室里昂首阔步，大声抱怨这里的怪味，灰尘，和狭小空间。威震天靠在门边望着他，嘴角泛着不易察觉的满足笑意。他们都没有试着杀死对方。

过去了这么多天，闹翻天终于能顺畅呼吸了。


	8. 进展倒退 Backwards Progress

“别乱动。”

红蜘蛛露出怒容，又因为用力过猛扯到了脸上的裂痕。好疼。

惊天雷叹了口气，将红蜘蛛的下巴抬向灯光。“你要是不想留疤，就坐好别动。” 

“我没动，” 红蜘蛛嘴唇半闭地嘟囔。他瞪了一眼惊天雷，又转而怒视天花板。“不准手抖。”

“我从来不会手抖，” 惊天雷握着下巴的那只手十分平稳。另一只拿着矫正工具的手则在缓缓挪近。红蜘蛛在焊接器的强光下闭紧光学镜。他感觉到一瞬间的爆裂热度，然后—

“好了，” 惊天雷轻点红蜘蛛鼻梁上笔直，整洁的焊接口。 “还疼吗？”

红蜘蛛低声嘟囔，“不疼。”

惊天雷满意地点点头，伸手去拿工具磨平瑕疵。红蜘蛛半睁开光学镜，想要检查一下修复工作完成得如何，却突然被惊天雷吻住了鼻尖，呆楞地眨了好几下光学镜。

他使劲往后缩，还推了惊天雷一把。“不许—”

“这只是个吻，” 他的火伴怒视他。

“我没心情接受你的吻。” 红蜘蛛抱着胳膊，在床上来回扭动。这张床没有他熟悉而柔软的奢华床单，讲真，威震天应该为他的火伴们提供更好的条件才对。“这就是他能找到的最好的地方？ ”

惊天雷环视一圈打扫干净的实验室，无奈地望向他，“这是**你的**实验室。造成灰尘堆积的罪魁祸首是—”

“我好几个月没用这间实验室了。”

“因为你得到了一间新的，”惊天雷挑眉。“尖头们得和其他追踪者共享空军营房，而红蜘蛛得到了两间实验室。你还说他不在乎你。”

红蜘蛛的胸膛烧了起来。他努力不去想离开的威震天和闹翻天正在为谁出气。“他就是不在乎。”

“此外，” 惊天雷从储藏舱里掏出一小罐蜡油。“如果某人没有把西楼炸成灰，我们就不会沦落至此了。” 

红蜘蛛没有赏脸回答他。这应该是个明智的选择。

惊天雷用一根手指抹了点蜡油，并再次捏住红蜘蛛的下巴，把他的脸转过来。红蜘蛛下意识地闪躲。“住手。”

“你的鼻子毫无光泽。”

“我自己来就行，” 他低吼一声，却没有伸手去抢蜡油罐子。“不许照顾我。”

惊天雷把冰凉的蜡揉到他的装甲上，并刻意加大手劲儿。 “想得美。”

自暴自弃—又有些能量短缺的红蜘蛛—默许他的火伴，用厚实的双手将剩下的蜡油涂抹到他的头盔上。惊天雷靠得更近，红蜘蛛很快就闻到了他清甜而冷冽的味道。他的火种加速跳动，在近在咫尺的惊天雷火种舱里，另一颗火种发出了柔声共鸣。

几秒后惊天雷抱住了他，并将他拉到自己的大腿上。红蜘蛛把脑袋抵在高大追踪者的肩膀上，呼吸着他的气息，让他们的意识在链接中交融。惊天雷紧紧抱着红蜘蛛，仿佛再也不会松手。

“我讨厌拥抱，” 他在惊天雷的肩头嘟囔。

“我爱你。” 是他得到的回复。

红蜘蛛翻起了白眼。“如果你继续恶心人的话，我就走了。”

“好，” 惊天雷抬头注视他，“我不会再说这种话。但是你得留下来。”

“现在是早晨，” 红蜘蛛检查自己的时间表。“我很忙。”

“忙着做什么？被你自己的同事群殴？” 

红蜘蛛无视了他的讽刺。“在你退休的移动—垃圾箱回来之前，我肯定能找到事情做。”

惊天雷不情愿地放开他。“不过别再屏蔽我和闹闹了，好吗？”

“哈！” 红蜘蛛大笑着跨下床。 “你想让我感受你们两个和威—蠢蛋的每一次口交吗？”

“别这么叫他。” 惊天雷皱起眉头。红蜘蛛能感觉到他的火伴散发的真切保护欲。普神啊，如果惊天雷展现出对威震天的忠诚，那就不光是机体吸引的问题了。他越想越头痛。“他是我们的火伴。你能感觉到我们和他的亲密举动很正—”

“我不想在cpu里安上威震天的输出管一变硬，就会响一遍的警报器！” 红蜘蛛怒吼，“你想不停止拆他就拉倒，至少在你做的时候给我留点清净吧。” 

他高傲地仰起鼻子，转动小高跟准备离开。与此同时，实验室的门打开了。

闹翻天大叫着冲进来，自作主张地用一只胳膊搂住他的肩膀。

“你挺精神的嘛，小红，” 他咧开嘴角，使劲—又极其烦人地—捏了捏他，“嘿你想看喷气机跪在地上求饶的视频吗？” 

红蜘蛛很想拒绝他，只能极力克制得知喷气机受罪后的狂喜—尽管他不是亲自动手的人。“…你惩罚他了？” 他故作冷漠地开口，不想暴露自己的兴奋。

“额，也没有啦，” 闹翻天打开手腕上的微型投影仪， “其实是威震天朝他举起融合炮说你是他的—” 

“闹翻天，” 唯一一件能让红蜘蛛开心的事情，被一个严厉而雄浑的声音打断了。威震天迈着有力的步伐跨过门槛，像老父亲一样摇头。 “我说了，别多嘴。”

“可我只是想—” 

威震天刷地向下一挥手，闹翻天顿时不吱声了。红蜘蛛偷偷给他发了一条私信，叫他过后再把录像发给他 。

“你被修好了？” 破坏大帝满意地望向红蜘蛛。

红蜘蛛嗤笑一声，懒得和他搭话。**傻子都能看出来**他被修好了。

“是啊，” 惊天雷替他回答。 “又恢复了英俊的模样。” 

威震天凝视红蜘蛛，光学镜燃烧着温热的柔火。 “没错。”

“好了，我要走了！” 红蜘蛛匆匆绕过首领的大块头，好藏起自己发烫的脸颊。威震天伸出一只黑胳膊，想要在他离开之前拦住他。他极其少女地尖叫一声，跌跌撞撞地跑出了大门。

“拜拜小红！” 闹翻天的喊声，被光速逃离的他甩在了身后。 

* * *

威震天从来没有为追求爱人召开过作战会议，但是红蜘蛛一和他接触就会变成一颗异常敏感的地雷，而威震天则是他的头号导火索。

“你也知道小红是啥样子，” 闹翻天耸耸肩，跳上指挥中心的一架控制台。 “他又刻薄。又自我为中心。还是个关注癌晚期患者—”

“闹翻天，” 惊天雷不悦地打断他，“他没有**那么**糟糕。” 

威震天怀疑地瞥了他的火伴一眼，表示自己更相信闹翻天的话。

“他就是这么糟糕，” 闹翻天深沉地点头， “但这是一件好事。他超喜欢被夸。”

威震天早就知道红蜘蛛的自尊心很容易得到满足—却不知道奉承他的空军指挥官，如何帮助两人建立起健康良好的关系。他不可能把虚情假意的夸赞，当成相互尊重理解的终生替代品。

“我们就是这么把他拐上床的，” 闹翻天指指自己和惊天雷。“其实，超简单。”

威震天能想象得到。“几句溢美之词不会让红蜘蛛跳上我的大腿。” 他满脸思虑，在大显示屏前来回踱步。 “他太不信任我了。”

更准确地说，是太害怕我了，威震天自嘲地摇摇头。他想要缓和红蜘蛛的紧张神经，可他不是个生性温柔的人，红蜘蛛也不可能乖乖接受他的安慰。他们之间的不信任是一堵密不透风的铁墙。 

“那我们就建立信任嘛。” 闹翻天脱口而出，威震天过了好几秒才反应过来。

“我怎么建立信任？” 威震天低吼。“我朝他迈出的每一步都只会把他推得更远。他的疑心病太重了。”

“如果，他处于脆弱的状态，” 惊天雷若有所思地敲着下巴。“而你不带—威胁地现身呢—？”

“我们应该当着你的面搞他！” 闹翻天倒抽一口气，合起手掌。“这样应该能让他放松一点。一发二飞机。”

威震天略感恶心。“我们可能会错得非常离谱。”

“也许闹闹是对的，” 惊天雷赞同，“也许不用…拆他，但是得让你在他放下警戒的时候现身。”

“那就是要搞他咯。” 闹翻天坏笑。

“不是—” 惊天雷再次重申。

“咱们现在就去找他！”

“如我所言，” 威震天小声嘟囔，“我们可能会错得非常，非常离谱。” 他不紧不慢地跟上跳下控制台，跑去寻找红蜘蛛的闹翻天。 

* * *

天公作美，他们的小队长就待在最适合开展此项活动的地方。公共浴室。

“嗨！” 闹翻天用指关节敲敲钢架，引起他的注意。红蜘蛛耷拉着翅膀，背对大门，站在角落里的一个清洗液喷头下面。 

“你。” 他咆哮。

“不只是我，” 闹翻天挪到一边让惊天雷进来。“我们都在找你。” 

“我知道。” 红蜘蛛冲着浴室墙面嘟囔。

他们缓慢靠近，在链接中触及红蜘蛛的意识，表明自己的意图。感受到他们传出的渴望后，红蜘蛛僵住了。他瞥了两人一眼，泪珠似的清洗液从鼻尖不断滴落 。

“你们以为这样，就能把我骗回去？”

“我们没想骗你去任何地方，红蜘蛛。” 惊天雷柔声说着，靠在了小队长身边的潮湿墙面上。“我们只是想你了。我们想念有你陪伴的感觉。”

闹翻天凑到红蜘蛛的另一侧，“我们也想念在你**里面**的感觉。”

惊天雷瞪了他一眼，而闹翻天发誓他捕捉到了红蜘蛛的一丝笑意。

“我对威震天的“廉价二手货”没兴趣。” 红蜘蛛呵斥。

“真过分，” 闹翻天笑着跨进他们之间的空档，伸手接住从红蜘蛛低垂翅膀尖上滴落的水珠。“来嘛小红。这都过去多久了—”

红蜘蛛轻哼一声，转身背对闹翻天，却直接走进了惊天雷的怀里。蓝色的追踪者用单臂搂住红蜘蛛的腰，将他抱紧在胸口。“太久了。”

红蜘蛛一脸不爽，却没有挣扎。他的光学镜和脸颊泛起了温热，却不是由于清洗液的热气。闹翻天走到红蜘蛛的身后，将最轻的追踪者环抱在两人中间。他把手抬到红蜘蛛的臀部上，轻轻按揉他的装甲。

“你们应该是我的火伴，” 红蜘蛛责备惊天雷，眼中充斥着怨恨和欲望。“**我的**。”

他藏不住委屈的语气令闹翻天火种抽痛。他把脸贴在红蜘蛛的头盔上，亲吻他的脖颈。 “我们永远是你的。”

惊天雷坚定地深吻着他，可红蜘蛛还是在摇头，神情也愈发沮丧。他在他们的手下颤抖，拼命克制自己，痛苦不堪的火种，却在渴求他们的存在和触碰。

闹翻天把红蜘蛛拉过来，打断了火伴的吻。惊天雷则帮忙把他们的小队长转过来，让他面朝闹翻天。而红蜘蛛违背自己的宣言，俯身吻住了他。

闹翻天想念亲吻红蜘蛛的感觉。他太想念这种感觉了。红蜘蛛很粗暴。他分泌的电解液太多，咬得太频繁太用力，像是过境的咆哮飓风。和他接吻总是让闹翻天精神恍惚。他在快要窒息前结束了这个吻，缺氧似的大口喘气，嘴唇被红蜘蛛咬过的地方还泛着刺痛。

红蜘蛛轻喘着扬起脑袋。闹翻天低头望去，发现惊天雷把手伸向红蜘蛛的身前，正在用两根手指挑弄对接面板上的线路。

“让我们进去，” 惊天雷异常低沉的声音，在红蜘蛛的接收器上隆隆震动。“打开吧，阿红。 ”

这个爱称打破了最后一道防线。红蜘蛛眼神颤动，将爪子扎进闹翻天的肩膀，并啪地打开了对接口。闹翻天用亲吻分散红蜘蛛的注意力，惊天雷则开始有节奏地移动手指。没过一会—闹翻天就隔着红蜘蛛愉悦的喘息，听到那色情的黏滑水声了。

他们同时亲吻红蜘蛛，抬起他的下巴让惊天雷也能够到，轮流舔舐小队长张开的嘴唇，又一起吻住了他。三人的鼻子和脸颊都相互触碰。

“我们要一起拆你，” 闹翻天朝他嘟囔。“让你再次成为我们的。” 

这占有欲十足的话语，让红蜘蛛呜咽了起来。闹翻天靠上来，再次接近他的火伴，令他剧烈跳动的火种洋溢着喜悦。他打开对接面板，放出满载压力的输出管

惊天雷把红蜘蛛抓着闹翻天肩膀的手移下来，让小队长摸向他们的大腿夹缝，用手指握住闹翻天变硬的输出管。他的手掌温暖又紧实。闹翻天随着他的缓慢轻抚不断抽动，朝着脸色绯红的红蜘蛛坏笑。 

“不许这么看我，” 红蜘蛛凶巴巴地掐了他一下，爪尖在滚烫金属上刮出火星。

闹翻天打了个寒颤，又靠回他的身上。“你这个即将被两面夹攻的人，倒是很神气嘛。”

“少废话，” 红蜘蛛嗤之以鼻。“还不快点做完。” 他望回惊天雷。

他的暴躁语气让惊天雷露出了微笑。**他们的**红蜘蛛好像真的回来了。“我得找一个更好的角度。”他抬起红蜘蛛的大腿。

闹翻天抢先一步，双手托起红蜘蛛的臀部。“好啦。”

被捧起来的红蜘蛛，用腿环住了闹翻天的腰。他很沉，但是惊天雷也在后面支撑着他，用强壮的胳膊抓着红蜘蛛的大腿根。 

闹翻天的输出管尖端吻上了红蜘蛛的接口。那接口柔软又润湿得相当彻底。他还能感觉到惊天雷不时轻触他的输出管。

惊天雷把手伸到他们的身下，用手指擦过闹翻天的输出管，闹翻天则握着自己的输出管，将其捅入红蜘蛛的接口里。红蜘蛛弓起后背，光学镜微颤，炙热的吐息温暖了闹翻天的脸颊。 

闹翻天吻住他的微启唇瓣，并移动怀中追踪者的重心。惊天雷则移到了他们的下后方。闹翻天隔着红蜘蛛的肩膀与惊天雷对视，并调皮地挤挤光学镜。明白他的暗示后，他的火伴用温热的手指握住自己的胀大输出管，引导着它伸向前方。红蜘蛛的接口已经被撑得很满了，几乎没多余的空间。

但是闹翻天知道红蜘蛛喜欢这样。他喜欢挑战极限。他喜欢**满过头**的感觉。

红蜘蛛用一只手抓住惊天雷的头盔，竖起翅膀，绷紧机体。“**小心点**你个笨蛋。” 

惊天雷轻声安抚他，并慢慢抬高他的臀部，把手指塞进接口的空隙。闹翻天跟着向前挪，惊天雷则继续用灵活的手指帮助红蜘蛛扩张。

“唔，” 当惊闹二人同时进入他的时候，红蜘蛛不禁发出了颤抖的呻吟。他的甬道被拉伸塞满到了极限，大腿在使劲磨蹭闹翻天的腰。

“你太棒了，阿红。” 惊天雷称赞。闹翻天能**通过**红蜘蛛，感受到他火种中跳动的狂热情欲。他把嘴唇贴上小队长的肩膀，温柔地吻着他的装甲。“美极了。” 

火伴的赞扬，令红蜘蛛的半眯光学镜涌起了兴奋的光亮。“继续。” 他喘息。

“真的特别美，”闹翻天笑着接话。他向前顶了一下，小队长惊讶的尖叫让他笑得更加灿烂。“特别美又特别**吵**。”

红蜘蛛恼火地拧紧眉头。

“别听他瞎说，” 惊天累懒洋洋地摇晃着，在红蜘蛛的机体里一点点地移动，只为了逗弄他。“你很完美。”

“没有瑕疵，”在红蜘蛛嘴角缓缓绽放的微笑，让闹翻天的油箱充盈着喜悦。

“没错，” 一个声音从门口飘来。“令人叹为观止。”

红蜘蛛吓得双腿抽搐。认出那个声音后，他柔和下来的气质彻底被惊恐取代了。闹翻天想要抓牢他，但是红蜘蛛开始狂乱挣扎。他们在地上摔成了一团。红蜘蛛压在他的身上，忧心的惊天雷蹲下去扶他，威震天也走过来—

“你在那里站了多久！” 红蜘蛛怒嚎。他踢了惊天雷的屁股一脚，手忙脚乱地爬开威震天，脸蛋被愤怒和尴尬烧得通红。

威震天乖巧地后退，神情疲惫。“我没有恶意—”

“是你！” 红蜘蛛转向闹翻天，“我就知道这又是阴谋！”

“不，” 惊天雷坚定地说，“这是我的主意，红蜘蛛。我以为—！”

“那你和**他**一样都是叛徒，” 红蜘蛛用手指狠戳闹翻天，把他的胸口戳得生疼。

令他震惊的是，威震天再次介入了争斗。

“你无权用**这种理由**胡乱指责他们，”威震天大步踏过来。红蜘蛛僵在原地，抬头望向他。他的尊严千疮百孔，连站起来直面威震天的自信都没有了。“如果你有想过他们为什么采取这种方法，你应该能明白这场闹剧不是他们的错。”

“不许怪我，” 红蜘蛛嗓音沙哑。闹翻天惊恐地看到，红色追踪者的眼中泛起了水光。哦普神啊不要。不要哭。“我没有错！你们都没有经过**我的同意**！” 

“这件事不是**任何人**的错！” 威震天攥紧拳头，狠狠砸向浴室墙壁。惊天雷吓得跳了起来。“这是个错误。一个无心之举，却仍是灾难性的错误。谁也不该被责怪—”

“我怪**你**！” 红蜘蛛嘶声尖叫，“你荼毒了他们让他们和我**作对**！” 

闹翻天站起来，向他伸出手。“阿红，别—”

红蜘蛛扇开他的手，用闪着泪光的光学镜瞪着威震天。“我恨你，” 他怒吼，“你夺走了我的一切。”

“我什么都没夺走。” 威震天神色平静。“你的火伴们都在这里，红蜘蛛。” 他指向惊天雷和闹翻天。 

红蜘蛛摇着头，闭紧光学镜。闹翻天知道他正在拼命憋住眼泪。红蜘蛛的芯防在重压下崩塌了，他的情感洪流开始渗入链接。如果闹翻天能感觉到，威震天肯定也一样。

勇敢的惊天雷是第一个行动的。他不惧后果地抱住红蜘蛛，让他把脸埋在自己的肩膀上。红蜘蛛的翅膀在颤抖。闹翻天也很快冲了上去，搂住两位追踪者，用脸贴住红蜘蛛的脖子。

在他们的身后，威震天叹了口气。 

* * *

威震天是他们的上司。他安排了他们的临时寝室，并下令将其清理为宜居的场所。他也在之前的充电床被毁后，为他们安置了新的床铺。

可是为了安慰红蜘蛛，他被—自己的火伴们—赶下了他的床—只能睡在一块从仓库里拽出来，嘎着作响的老旧金属板上。然而，他的巨大牺牲还是无法让红蜘蛛满意。

“你可以把我赶下床，但是你不能把我踢出房间。” 威震天坐在他的小角落里，愤愤不平地抱着胳膊。

正在宠溺地给红蜘蛛盖被子的闹翻天，用狗狗眼恳求他。

“不。” 威震天朝追踪者咆哮。

“我不要和他在一个房间里充电，” 红蜘蛛又开始吸鼻子了，仿佛离他三英尺远的威震天就在他的身边。

“听着，” 惊天雷叹息。他在红蜘蛛的能量液里偷偷加了一点镇静剂，并摇晃着手中的杯子。“他同意把床让给你，已经相当给面子了。”

他把杯子递给红蜘蛛。赤红色的追踪者没好气地推了回去。威震天坐在钢板上，很清楚得不到满意结果的红蜘蛛不可能去睡觉。

“要是我放松警惕谁能阻止他袭击我？” 在惊天雷的坚持下，红蜘蛛大口吞掉了剩下的能量液。“反正**你们两个**不会保护我。”

“比起夜袭你，我晚上还有更重要的事情要做。” 威震天低吼。如果红蜘蛛没有坐在他的床上闹脾气，他早就过去揍他一顿了。

“对呀，他还要夜袭我呢。” 闹翻天坏笑。红蜘蛛扇了他一巴掌。镇静剂并不强效，不过红蜘蛛的翅膀已经开始耷拉了。

“那玩意起效还蛮快的，” 闹翻天望着摇晃的红蜘蛛。

“什么玩意….？” 红蜘蛛问。

“对，那玩意，”惊天雷轻叹一声，爬到了他身后的充电床上，并开始调整枕头们的位置。“祝你好梦。我几乎可以肯定你醒来的时候会毫发无伤。”

红蜘蛛眨眨光学镜，神情愤怒又困倦。“…你…？”

闹翻天轻推了他一下，红蜘蛛掉到床上。不动弹了。

“他睡着了吗？” 沉默了一会后，威震天望向了躺在床上的追踪者。 

闹翻天戳了戳一只翅膀。他没有立刻被翅膀扇。“对滴，他睡死了。”

“你们还是想让我远离这张床？” 他推测。

惊天雷点点头，并走过去给了他一个晚安吻。这个简单的爱人互动，本不应该让他疲惫的老火种感到如此温暖。

“对不起。” 追踪者诚恳地低语。“我需要让他再次信任我们。这次是我们欠他的。”

威震天看看他今晚要在上面过夜的冰冷钢板—又看了看躺在枕头中间盖着隔热毯，被闹翻天依偎着的熟睡追踪者。他不习惯为了他人而妥协，但这是一个好领导的品质。也是好**火伴**的品质。他要成为一位体贴的火伴—让红蜘蛛为他倾倒，跪着恳求他的关注。 

他只需要有耐心。

除了耐心，他还得在被允许回床之前，找到一个比钢板睡着更舒服的东西。


	9. 美味 Delicious

红蜘蛛醒了。他活得好好的，毫发无损，也没有被性骚扰。却莫名很窝火。

发现自己被两位火伴夹在中间后，他的火种涌起了怀念的暖意。惊天雷捧着他的后脑勺，让他枕在自己强壮的胸口上。闹翻天垂着翅膀，睡在他的身后。紫色追踪者用胳膊搂着他的腰，把手搭在他的驾驶舱上。

他挪了一下，闹翻天在他的接收器旁打起了哈欠。 

某人移动的细微声响，将红蜘蛛的注意力吸离了充电床。他扭出队友的怀抱起身坐直， 就和威震天对上了视线。他的首领抓着一个数据板，坐在一张清理了一半的实验桌前面。

两人沉默地大眼瞪小眼。

“…我说了我不想让你待在这里，” 红蜘蛛率先开口。他刻意压低声音，不想吵醒他的火伴们。

威震天轻哼一声，继续低头阅读板子。“我们不可能事事顺心，不是吗红蜘蛛？”

红蜘蛛的脸越来越烫。 “是你命令他们给我喝镇静剂的？”

威震天没有抬头看他，却翘起了嘴角。“不，其实。我更希望你不喝镇静剂。好让我们心平气和地谈话。”

**绝无可能**，红蜘蛛暗想。他离开两位火伴的怀抱跨下床。“那是什么？” 他伸长脖子。

威震天迅速关闭数据板，肯定是为了气他。“私人事务。”

“哦，我们现在可是**火伴**。” 红蜘蛛嗤之以鼻，“你的秘密不就是我的秘密吗？”

“不，” 威震天把数据板拽下桌面，收到储藏舱里。“如果你真的想要玩这个游戏，作为你的火伴，我是不是应该得到你的早安吻？ ”

红蜘蛛做着鬼脸干呕一声。他的答案显而易见。

床上飘来了一声咕哝。惊天雷抖着翅膀，翻了个身。“唔，你们两个在好好相处吗？”

“一切顺利，” 威震天盯着红蜘蛛，低声呼噜道。

红蜘蛛紧张地退回火伴们的安全区域，挤到两位起床的追踪者中间。不幸的是，威震天也跟了过来。他直接站到床边，从他的火伴们那里偷走了几个睡意绵绵的吻。红蜘蛛嫉妒地攥紧床单。那是专属于**他的**吻。

“你吃醋了？”几秒后，半睡半醒的闹翻天爬到了他的身上。他仰头亲上红蜘蛛的侧脸，又“吧唧”一口撤回嘴唇。红蜘蛛气恼地擦着他留下的水痕。但是这么做毫无用处，因为惊天雷也重复了这个动作，亲了他的另一侧脸颊。

威震天还在近距离围观他们。

“你**敢**，” 红蜘蛛警告。如果威震天敢过来亲他，他就扯掉他恶心的水桶头。

“我没那么异想天开，” 威震天叹息着，再次挺直腰板。他在起身的途中僵了一下，脊椎支柱嘎吱作响。看来钢板床没有让他好过。很好。

“你想让我帮你按摩按摩吗？” 趴在床上的闹翻天，朝他抛了个媚眼。

不好。

威震天还没张口回答，红蜘蛛就滚下床铺，踹飞身上的被子。“飞行演习！” 他大喊，“10分钟后在塔楼集合。如果你们两个不准时到达，就等着被禁足吧。”

“小红！” 闹翻天哀嚎。他可怜巴巴地盯着威震天，恳求他滥用职权。

红蜘蛛也在瞪着威震天，期待听到老笨蛋否决他的命令—

“命令就是命令，” 威震天朝闹翻天挑挑眉。“你听见你的指挥官的话了。”

闹翻天砰地跌落在床上，极其夸张地呻吟起来。红蜘蛛则惊讶地说不出话来。他的火种拧巴得厉害，试图压下呼之欲出的情感。

“十分钟后见。” 他最后吼了一声火伴们，便逃出了大门。 

* * *

闹翻天给威震天写了一张列表—红蜘蛛的喜欢和不喜欢大全—本来威震天以为他只是在开玩笑，想以此缓和当前的气氛。然而，发现惊天雷也在十分认真地补充后，威震天意识到了这件事的必要性。

“不喜欢分享，” 威震天阅读数据板。哼，他自己也能想出来这一条。

这份列表，足足有三百多条—惊天雷和闹翻天总结得极为详尽—既有可笑的（147:不会在鹅卵石上走路）可能有用的（28：副翼怕痒），也有救命提示（29：不喜欢挠痒）

的确值得仔细研读。

追踪者们还在室外演练，监视器也一片祥和。暂时无事可做的威震天，懒洋洋地翻阅着列表。

“呵，” 看到第二百八十九条后，他停住了。 “最爱的零食；浓缩能量软糖。”

几经提纯，凝结成果冻状的三角形能量。一种赛博坦的奢侈甜品，在地球上制作难于登天。这种东西当然会是红蜘蛛的最爱。

“他最好他渣的吃，” 威震天咕哝着，向声波发送通讯申请。 

* * *

飞行演练时，红蜘蛛的心情很糟糕。喷气机和他的尖头们缺席了，从其他追踪者怒视空军指挥官的眼神看，大家都知道他们缺席的原因。

惊天雷深吸一口气，努力不被整支空军队伍的怨气压倒。他不像红蜘蛛那么擅长无视他人的恶意，也不像闹翻天那么迟钝。他们和威震天的新关系使他们陷入了前所未有的孤立状态，惊天雷无法想象两方树敌的红蜘蛛，该有多么难受。 

“走吧，” 惊天雷变回人型，用一只胳膊在半空中搂住他的小队长。他欣慰地看到红蜘蛛没有抖掉他，而是靠得更近了一点。“快下雨了。咱们回室内吧。”

红蜘蛛沉默地点点头，并抬高通讯器下达返回基地的命令。有几位追踪者没有应答命令，而是在空中玩起了花样飞行。红蜘蛛将嘴唇抿成一条紧绷的细缝，却什么都没说。

白痴。他们都是白痴，惊天雷很少生同事们的气。当头顶的乌云开始放空，泼洒下冰冷刺骨的雨水后，他们才掉头飞回了塔楼。 

争吵的声音引起了惊天雷的注意。他循声望去，发现闹翻天站在高塔平台的边缘，满脸愠怒。正在和他吵架的追踪者用一根手指指着他，动作十分粗暴无礼。惊天雷的火种燃起了怒意。他刚朝两人迈出一步，闹翻天就毫不费力地把追踪者推下了高塔。伴随着一声凄厉的尖叫和浪花声，那位追踪者掉进了海里。

“闹翻天！” 红蜘蛛隔着雨声咆哮。他转向另一队闲逛的追踪者。“你们两个！把他捞回来！”

“闹闹，” 惊天雷望着拖着步子挪过来的闹翻天，叹了口气。 “怎么了？”

闹翻天瞥了一眼红蜘蛛的方向—他们的小队长还在大吼着下达营救闹翻天受害者的命令。

“没事。” 他阴着脸垂下脑袋。

惊天雷抿紧嘴唇。没事才怪。

他把闹翻天轻推向入口的方向。“我们走吧。” 

* * *

他们决定回到他们的临时居所，在装甲上的雨水蒸发留下水迹之前烘干自己。他们在指挥中心和红蜘蛛分了手。红蜘蛛以撰写飞行报告为由离开。两人都没精力和他争论了。

“我还是觉得我们应该绑住他，”他们一齐走过通往房间的荒凉廊道，闹翻天全程撅着嘴，耷拉着翅膀。“我说，暴露疗法不就是这样吗？”

“这不是暴露疗法，而是个糟糕的坏主意。” 惊天雷板着脸白了他一眼。“威震天说他只需要时间。”

闹翻天呻吟起来。他就不信惊天雷不和他一样着急，渴望重新建立链接。况且。“普神啊，TC, 他们俩搞在一起绝对性感爆炸—”

“闹闹。” 惊天雷有些恼火。

“我才不道歉，他们肯定会。” 闹翻天高昂着头，自信满满地说。“几乎和我们一起拿下老威的场景一样性感。”

惊天雷脸红了，“别那么叫他。他肯定不喜欢。”

“他喜欢。我知道。我和他绑定的时间更长。” 闹翻天坏笑。

“我们和他绑定的时间一样长。链接就是这样。” 他们终于走到了房间门口。惊天雷按下大门—密码。“如果你那么确定，为什么不当着威震天的面这么叫他？”

“叫我什么？”门开后，站在门边的威震天抬头望了过来。

“没什么。” 闹翻天吓了一跳—他们的首领居然已经回来了。通常来讲，威震天会在他的王座上工作一整天，表情严肃地思考事情。 “就是—昵称。”

威震天气势汹汹地挺直身子。“哦？”

“说吧，闹翻天，” 惊天雷向前推推他。“告诉他。”

威震天挑起眉毛。

闹翻天彻底慌了神。他想要想出一个能令他脱身的绰号，却不小心吐出了更糟糕的答案。“水桶…头？”

在他的身后，惊天雷沉重地叹了口气。

“我懒得和你们这些臭小子生气。”谢天谢地，威震天似乎完全不在意。他转身继续他的工作，摆正一托盘…能量糖？ 

闹翻天尖叫一声瞬移到前面，油箱隆隆作响。他的手指刚擦到一个排列整齐的能量糖块，威震天就及时抢了回来。“不行。”

“为啥呀？” 闹翻天馋得舔起了嘴唇。 “分享说明你在乎。我们是火伴。”

“这是我特意请人制作。”威震天把他从点心旁边拉开。闹翻天自控力捉急，肯定会偷吃。“给你们小队长的。”

“你一个也没有给我们做？” 惊天雷坐到床边交叉双腿。 “真是考虑周到。”

“我会用其他方法赢得你们的好感。” 威震天反驳。

“是啊TC，” 闹翻天嗤之以鼻。“人家喜欢难攻略的，下次记得矜持一点。”

威震天无奈地咕哝，“我才发现我的火伴们不是士兵而是幼生体，” 他想要唤起他们的羞耻心，“居然会为了糖果争风吃醋。”

两人连否认都没否认。惊天雷摆出备受冷落的伤心脸。闹翻天也一样。威震天望着他们，决心变得越来越弱。

“….你们可以一人拿**一个**。” 他们的首领终于心软了。 

“万岁！” 闹翻天瞬移到前面，抓了两块，又瞬移回充电床，递给惊天雷一个。柔滑而甘甜的能量糖，在他们的舌尖融化。他满足地轻哼。“哦，我想死这个味儿了。如果它都不能让小红拆你，我就不知道什么能了。”

“好极了。” 威震天面无表情。

和所有高级甜品一样，它们令人上瘾。尽管威震天很生气，闹翻天还是趁首领背过身的时候多拿了几块。他把一小部分分给惊天雷，绝大部分则自己吃下了肚。

“闹翻天，” 依然背对他的威震天，冲着又拿了一块糖的闹翻天低吼。“再多拿一块，我就用手铐把你锁起来。”

他的首领转过来瞪了他一眼，而闹翻天把偷来的能量糖塞进嘴里，朝他挤挤光学镜。“我喜欢手铐。”

“在禁闭室里就不会喜欢了。”

闹翻天明智地闭上了嘴。

傍晚时分，一小半能量糖幸存了下来，而暴躁的红蜘蛛不情不愿地回到了他们的居所。惊天雷得走到外面的走廊里把他拽进门槛，还要配合他演戏—假装红蜘蛛在检查门口的安保系统—而不是傻盯着屋里的铁桶头，几近惊慌失措。 

归来的红蜘蛛让闹翻天感到迷之骄傲。他迈出了巨大的一步，开始一点点地重拾对他们的信任。甚至愿意和他们待在一起。

威震天默不作声地退开，让红蜘蛛绕到老实验室的旧仪器后面。他不可能对那堆破烂仪器感兴趣，闹翻天知道他只是想找地方躲起来。

他和惊天雷对视一眼。

惊天雷离开床铺，“红蜘蛛？” 他唤道，“你喜欢浓缩能量软糖对吧？” 

藏在仪器后面的红蜘蛛僵住了。一阵移动的轻响后，他探出了脑袋。“…你有吗？” 

惊天雷指向他们的首领，后者坐在一托盘发光的糖果旁边。“威震天有。”

红蜘蛛没有动弹。

闹翻天意识到关键时刻他只能仰仗自己。他冲过去—无视威震天的威胁—抓起一大把糖果塞进嘴里。

“嗯！” 他鼓着腮帮子，含混不清地说，“那就全归我啦！”

威震天攥住他的翅膀。他疼得倒抽一口气，差点被自己噎住。

“我和你说了什么？！” 霸天虎首领在他的接收器旁怒吼。

然而，突然响起的咣咣声让他们分了神。红蜘蛛跌跌撞撞地走出藏身地，看来满嘴糖块的闹翻天终于让他克服了紧张。

“我是你的上级。**闹翻天！**” 他语气凶狠，“有资格得到它们的人，是**我**！” 

他抓起托盘退到闹翻天够不到的地方，往嘴里扔了一块糖。

威震天目光灼灼地盯着他，不自觉地抓紧闹翻天的翅膀。

“味道…还凑合，” 红蜘蛛最终说道。

“把他们当作，” 威震天紧绷的机体放松了一点。“我表达好意的礼物。”

把另一块糖举到唇边的红蜘蛛停住了。他抬头望向威震天，神情复杂地思考了一会，才吃掉了糖。“好。” 他冷漠地应了一声，转身走向充电床。 “我会考虑的。”

闹翻天和威震天一样吃惊。他知道惊天雷也有同感。

“你会考虑？” 惊天雷盯着坐在他旁边，把托盘放在交叠大腿上的红蜘蛛。

“多给我带一点这种点心，” 红蜘蛛把一块糖扔到半空中，并用嘴接住。“我也许会试着容忍你和我的火伴们的关系。”

和他们的预期效果不太一样，不过…“总比没效果好，” 闹翻天用胳膊肘推推他的首领，并鼓励地竖起大拇指。“我觉得他在说我们可以当着他的面打波，而他不会谋杀你。”

威震天不知道他有没有胆量作这个死。 

* * *

闹翻天睡得很不老实。因此红蜘蛛总是让惊天雷睡在他们的中间。最近，他的火伴不像以前那么愿意配合了，这就是为何红蜘蛛被挤在他们三人的中间，一只不停乱动，烦人的闹翻天压到了他的脸上。 

惊天雷靠在他的后背上，睡得很沉—纹丝不动的硕大机体堵死了红蜘蛛的退路，让他无法逃脱闹翻天杀千刀的扭动。 

在房间的另一头，威震天还在钢板上睡觉。红蜘蛛绷紧接收器聆听老家伙的呼吸声，试图分辨他是否在充电。很难说。

闹翻天滚过来，把他们的鼻子蹭到一起。

红蜘蛛“啧”了一声，毫不客气地扇了他一巴掌。闹翻天呻吟着醒过来，光学镜忽明忽暗。“你为什么这么凶？”

“你为什么不能乖乖躺好？” 红蜘蛛小声反驳。

闹翻天叹了口气。他又蠕动了起来，让自己和红蜘蛛双腿交缠。“我只是想和你靠近一点。”

“你快跑到我的身上来了。” 红蜘蛛想要背过身去，不愿意面朝着火伴的烦人脸睡觉。 “你还想靠多近？”

“很近，” 闹翻天爬上红蜘蛛的胸口，跨坐在他的腰上。“非常，非常近…”

闹翻天低头吻了他。他的吻缓慢又慵懒，浸着浓浓的睡意—红蜘蛛本来就没什么兴致回应他。况且，几米开外的威震天，很可能会听见他们。

“回去充电，” 红蜘蛛想要训他，却无法不享受闹翻天在脖子上落下的轻吻，和抚摸机体的双手。“闹翻天。”

闹翻天完全无视了他。他坐在他的身上，比刚才清醒了许多，光学镜闪着调皮的光。红蜘蛛的油箱缩紧了。他知道**那个**表情意味着什么。

“这里不行，” 他想到了威震天。“你会吵醒惊天雷。”

“我会保持安静哒，” 闹翻天抛了个媚眼，移向充电床的后部。“非常安静。” 他亲吻红蜘蛛驾驶舱的底部玻璃板，并一路吻向下。

不幸的是，红蜘蛛想念这种感觉。自从…普神知道什么时候以后，他就再也没有过载过了。他的感官系统瞬间上线，对接面板后的输出管不断膨胀—而闹翻天的舌头还没碰到他的敏感线路。他轻叹一声打开面板，伸出输出管。

“急脾气，” 闹翻天朝变硬的管子呼了口热气，并伸出舌头轻舔尖端。

“闭嘴，” 红蜘蛛惊恐地望向房间另一边，几乎等着听到威震天的声音。“快—”

闹翻天润湿输出管，用红蜘蛛最喜欢的方式挑逗他。他转着圈舔舐隆起部分，按压敏感缝隙，并吮吸尖端。红蜘蛛把一只手塞进嘴里，咬住手部装甲止住淫荡的呻吟。他不自觉地抬起臀部，输出管渴望着比电解液更多的东西。

“嘘，” 闹翻天露齿而笑，“交给我吧…”

他真的做了。闹翻天将整个输出管含进嘴里，发出一声色气满满的吞咽声。红蜘蛛憋回一声呜咽，咬牙克制着向前顶的冲动。闹翻天开始缓慢地上下移动，明亮的光学镜一刻不离红蜘蛛的脸。

当闹翻天退回去再次舔上尖端的时候，红蜘蛛再也克制不住自己的呻吟了。

一阵响亮，好似重物在钢板上移动的嘎吱声，响了起来。红蜘蛛的火种漏跳了一拍。闹翻天还是没有停下来。

他眯眼检查黑暗的房间，亲自确认威震天的黑影还待在钢板上。

闹翻天再次将他含了进去，并用一只手挑弄输出管根部的接缝。红蜘蛛没有听见其他动静，那应该是他的幻觉。只是—

“典型的飞机作派。” 威震天低沉粗哑的声音，突然从红蜘蛛的左边冒了出来。红蜘蛛惊声尖叫，吓得放下了捂嘴的手。威震天冷淡的半眯光学镜，激化了输出管根部持续积攒的压力，令红蜘蛛瞬间进入过载。 

他张着嘴，大口喘息，输出管还在闹翻天的嘴里抽搐—却无法把目光移开他的首领。

闹翻天兴奋地吞咽下他的过载产物，并用舌头舔过输出管尖端，仿佛还想要更多。当红蜘蛛释放完毕后，他“咂”的一声放开他，并舔舔嘴角。

“真...好玩，” 他气喘吁吁地坐回去，朝着小队长坏笑。

红蜘蛛赶忙用被子捂住自己，将瘫软的输出管塞回去。他气得满脸通红，排气管热到冒烟。“偷窥狂！” 他不敢直视首领的犀利光学镜。 “你个—变态！”

“我以为我听到了疼痛的喊声，” 威震天干巴巴地说，丝毫不理会他的谴责。“显然，我想错了。” 

“老兄，你错得太离谱了。” 闹翻天抹掉沾在嘴角的次级能量液。

“给我。滚。” 红蜘蛛怒斥待在床边没动的霸天虎头子。“你看戏还没看够吗？！” 

威震天翻了个白眼，朝闹翻天低下头。“晚安。” 他轻语。闹翻天凑过去和他接吻。将舌头深深地。滑进他的嘴唇里。

他们吻了许久才分开，威震天勾起嘴角。“美味，” 他闷声呼噜着，将视线移到红蜘蛛的身上。

只有白痴才不明白他是什么意思。红蜘蛛的CPU在脑袋里融化，无法做出任何回应，只能傻乎乎地瞪着威震天走回他的钢板。 

闹翻天躺倒在他的身侧，打了个大哈欠，总算精力耗尽准备充电了。

在红蜘蛛的另一侧，惊天雷揉了揉光学镜，“你们两个在干什么？” 他困倦又好奇地问。 

“闭嘴，惊天雷。” 红蜘蛛呵斥。

闹翻天嗤笑了一声，红蜘蛛很想翻过去当场掐死他。 


	10. 融合 The Merge

“这是个糟糕的计划我恨你们所有人。”

闹翻天大步跨过研讨室，微笑着无视了红蜘蛛的尖刻评论。“但它好歹是个计划！” 他指出，“看在谁都没有拿出可行计划的份上—”

“我不想为那个老笨蛋露出我的火种，” 红蜘蛛下意识地捂住胸口。“或者让他爬到我的身上然后—” 他嫌弃地打了个哆嗦。

“如果你不愿意，他是不会碰你的。”闹翻天冷漠地耸耸肩。威震天说红蜘蛛是“死脑筋的白痴”—强迫他做令他感到犹豫不定的事情，只会将他往错误的方向推得更远。“我和TC要和他火种融合—仅此而已，没有别的意思—我们觉得你也可以参加。就和平时一样，只是…你懂得—”

“—威震天会强上我。” 红蜘蛛恶意满满地补充。

闹翻天紧张地扭动手指，“…他不会。”

“你怎么能如此肯定？” 红蜘蛛眯起光学镜，歪头打量他，“他从来不会放过任何伤害我的机会。他当然会试图—” 

“你很清楚，他根本没有那么做过！” 闹翻天怒吼。听到红蜘蛛恶意诽谤他在乎的人，他无法继续保持冷静了。“除了火种融合什么事都不会发生。你要是不过来，就在你的实验室里窝火一整晚吧，我才不在乎呢！”

他在乎。

“你要把我赶出**我的**房间？！”

“它不再是你的房间了，” 闹翻天闷哼，“整条高级指挥官住宅走廊和威震天的舱室都被你炸了，记得吗？”

“还不是因为你说它被水淹了。” 红蜘蛛咆哮。

“那是我**瞎说**的，” 闹翻天嗤笑，“你连这都看不出来。”

红蜘蛛攥紧拳头。“**我就知道**！”

“随你便小红，” 闹翻天准备启动瞬移引擎，“已经过去了两周，我几乎感受不到你的火种了。你就算消失不见我也无所谓。”

在一个完美的世界里，红蜘蛛会对他们展露爱与信任。可他们身处的世界并不完美，红蜘蛛活着就是为了伤害别人。包括他所爱的人。 

“哼，我还非去不可了！” 红蜘蛛气势汹汹地挥舞拳头。闹翻天背过身去，藏起计划通的微笑。

“我相信你，”他装出嘲讽的语气。

“走着瞧！” 红蜘蛛大吼。而闹翻天开启瞬移引擎，准备告诉威震天好消息，“我们走着瞧，闹翻天！” 

* * *

无对接融合的概念，似乎让威震天，这位火种融合的新手感到很困惑。

“这么做好像毫无成效，” 他嘟囔。

“不是毫无成效，是….” 坐在王座旁边的惊天雷叹了口气。他下意识地捏住鼻梁，流露出深深的无奈。 

尽管他的火伴心情不佳，威震天还是希望那身材姣好的飞机能够坐过来。坐到他的大腿上。他伸手够向惊天雷，想拉他过来。没有和火伴们同床共枕的这些个夜晚，更加剧了他对他们的渴望。

察觉到他的心思后，惊天雷体贴地挪了过来，小心翼翼地侧坐在首领的大腿上。“融合的唯一目的是强化链接。它不是由欲望驱使的本能行—”

威震天“嗯”了一声表示自己在听，却在忙着用嘴唇描摹惊天雷的尖下巴，无暇应答。

“因—” 惊天雷哆嗦了一下，在他的大腿上紧张抖动，“因为你已经—已经对接过了所以你—” 

威震天把手滑进惊天雷的大腿根部，用不可言述的动作刺激他的对接面板开启。惊天雷浑身僵硬，努力克制缴枪投降的欲望。

“你—你—” 他发出一声沉重的叹息。而威震天终于听到了他想要的“咔哒”声。他在惊天雷的脖颈上翘起嘴角，用指尖挑弄他的敏感部位。惊天雷的脸红透了“我—你这样我集中不了—”

“所以我最好快点把事情干完，对吧？”

他把惊天雷转过来，让他跨坐在自己的大腿上，并把英俊的追踪者拽进深吻。惊天雷在交合的唇齿间融化，坚忍的壁垒再次被威震天攻破。

惊天雷色气地低声呜咽起来，而威震天决定尽情享受两人难得的独处时刻。与闹翻天不同，他的第二位伴侣总是羞于和他主动亲热—没有闹翻天在旁边鼓励惊天雷，这么做更是难上加难。真是可惜—在床上缠绵时，绝大多数人都没有能与惊天雷匹敌的优雅与技术。威震天希望他的尤物火伴明白这一点。 

比起希望，他更愿意在接下来的几个小时里亲自**教会**惊天雷。

惊天雷可以过后再解释融合的详细事宜。 

* * *

红蜘蛛强撑着威严的架子，走回了他被迫和火伴们与死敌共享的阴冷小房间。那三位躺在床上等着他的无耻之徒，只让他的自信心动摇了一点点。

威震天懒洋洋地趴在床上，读着手里的数据板，仿佛他是这张床的主人。闹翻天坐在他的背上，似乎正在骚扰他—他脸上的坏笑相当显眼。他们旁边的惊天雷，则蜷在枕头上，半睡半醒。 

“我就觉得你该出现了，” 闹翻天在威震天的背上蹦哒了两下。破坏大帝脸黑的吓人。 

红蜘蛛挺起胸膛，“和某些闲人不一样，我还要完成重要的工作。” 

闹翻天笨手笨脚地爬下威震天的后背，在下去的途中用膝盖脚后跟撞遍了不该撞的部位。要不是威震天及时抓住了他并把他推往反方向，他就滚到打瞌睡的惊天雷身上了。

“小心点，” 他责备道。

“我很小心了！” 闹翻天抗议。然而，他下一秒就被自己打了脸，踩到了自己扔在地上的能量块。他东倒西歪，疯狂地晃着胳膊寻找平衡，并瞪大光学镜向红蜘蛛求助。 

红蜘蛛退到旁边，让他摔了个狗啃泥。

威震天恼火的低吼吵醒了惊天雷。他坐起来，朝首领困倦地眨了眨光学镜，便挪下床去扶闹翻天起来。

“小红，” 被搀起来的闹翻天哀嚎。

“我不是你的腿。” 红蜘蛛训斥。“我警告过你无数次注意脚下。可你还是习惯性地走歪路。如果你不—”

“现在不是说教的时候。” 威震天轻声打断他们。愤恨在红蜘蛛的油箱里沸腾起来。闹翻天得意的表情让他感觉更憋屈了。

“你去了哪里？” 威震天危险而严肃的光学镜再次盯住红蜘蛛。“已经很晚—”

“你不是我的饲主。”

“我们很担心你。” 惊天雷疲惫的声音从床上传了过来。“声波说你一直躲在能源储藏室里生闷气—” 

声波。那个多管闲事的机精病就不能堵上发声器吗？“我在工作—”

“是嘛，” 威震天再次插嘴了与他无关的对话，“因为在我看到的监控录像里，你除了坐在地上自怜自哀以外，似乎什么都没干。” 

寒冰似的羞辱将红蜘蛛的胸口冻得生疼。他的喉咙哽住了。在三位火伴的凝视下，保持头部高昂变得愈发困难。于是。他转身走开，“…我还有工作—” 

“有个鬼的工作！” 一阵紫光闪过，闹翻天挡住了他前面的大门。“你说了你会—”

“闹翻天。” 威震天的咆哮声吓了红蜘蛛一跳。他突然意识到自己被困住了。被困在没良心的闹翻天和他最可怕的噩梦中间—

一只黑色的大手抓住闹翻天的胳膊，把愤怒的追踪者拉离门口。“—不要强迫别人做他们不想做的事。” 威震天用老教授开讲座的口气教育道。红蜘蛛眨眨光学镜，才反应过来被训斥的是闹翻天。而不是他。

“坐到桌子旁边去。” 威震天命令。

闹翻天挣扎起来，“可是—”

“现在就去。”

闹翻天凶巴巴地抽出胳膊，而威震天居然没有因为他的无礼揍他。闹翻天跺着脚走过房间，重重地跌坐在办公椅上，开始怒视红蜘蛛—仿佛自己被惩罚都是他的错。

“你可以离开。” 威震天的温和语调，再次让红蜘蛛愣住了。“你没有做任何事的义务。”

“…这是个陷阱，”尽管呼吸越来越急促，他还是直立在原地。他不会再逃跑了。不能再逃了。他们是他的火伴。这是他的链接。他努力将自己的执念转化为勇气。

“这不是陷阱，红蜘蛛。” 惊天雷柔声补充。“只是一个提议。”

“如果我现在和你融合，结果将不可逆转，” 红蜘蛛指出了自己的先前的忧虑。“我们就无法回头了。”

“事已至此。” 惊天雷摇摇头，“我们唯一能做的只有避免链接遭到破坏。为了达成这个目的—”

“少把我当成幼生体糊弄！” 红蜘蛛尖叫。“我知道你想让我向那个疯子敞开火种！”

他恶狠狠地指着威震天，而高大的塞伯坦人迈着大步子，转身加入桌子旁边的闹翻天。他的斥责连抖都没让他抖一下。 

“你会向**你的火伴们**敞开火种。” 惊天雷认真地提醒他。“如威震天所言，你不用留下—”

“你就盼着我离开呢，” 红蜘蛛怨念地嘟囔。他能清晰看到三人脸上的无奈。“你巴不得我赶紧滚出去别妨碍你的好—”

“废话到此为止。” 威震天的低沉声音打断了他们。“我们不会和你绕一整晚的圈子。” 他半转向闹翻天，用指关节叩叩闹翻天的胸甲。

闹翻天的胸口缝隙，和他脸上的坏笑一同绽开。他起身靠到桌子边上，光线从他的装甲夹缝间缓慢渗出。毫不在意红蜘蛛在场的威震天，把闹翻天拉近，并站到了追踪者张开的大腿之间。红蜘蛛在这个角度看不见他们的胸口，却能看见火种的光亮随着两人的靠近愈发耀眼。 

红蜘蛛在半消失的残存链接里，隐约感受到了他们即将合二为一的存在。他被他们隔绝在外，这感觉很痛苦。惊天雷伸向他们的意识更加剧了这种痛苦。他在渐行渐远。离开他。

“红蜘蛛，” 被惊天雷轻触肩膀后，他才回过神来。 

他打了个寒颤，又转头怒视一脸恳求的火伴。惊天雷叹息着放下胳膊，并转向威震天。后者朝他伸出一只邀请的胳膊。

惊天雷欣然接受了邀请。威震天只用一条强壮的胳膊，就把第二位和第一位火伴一同揽入怀里。 

红蜘蛛攥紧双拳，咬牙吞下被抛弃的糟糕感觉。他在链接中缩得更远，不想感受队友们和威震天的愉快融合。他的火伴们激动又热情，他已经不记得他们上次和自己有如此感觉是什么时候。也不记得上次不只为了完成任务而进行火种融合，是什么时候了。 

他们开始接吻，威震天轮番接收他的火伴们。他们的首领先是被闹翻天用乱七八糟的吻突击了一番，又被惊天雷拉进了缓慢细腻的轻吻里。红蜘蛛很想开枪射他们—但是他没有武器。而且他们正在火种融合，让威震天挨枪子等同于朝他的火伴们开枪。 

“好。” 红蜘蛛转过身，大踏步走向门口。他回望了一眼，却发现他们依然打得火热。“我要走了。” 他威胁。

威震天的某个举动让闹翻天倒抽一口气，逗得惊天雷低声笑了起来。

怒火再次涌入红蜘蛛饱受冷落的火种，填满了那绝望的空洞。他移开视野模糊的光学镜，挥拳砸向门禁密码键，想在被他们发现之前逃走。

他还没踏出门槛，威震天的轻声命令就响了起来，“抓住他，” 一阵紫光亮起，两只健硕的胳膊抱住了他的腰，闹翻天暴露在外的火种贴在了他的后背上。

他还没来及大叫，他们便再次瞬移了。看到自己身处的位置后，红蜘蛛语塞了。他坐在惊天雷的身旁，被背后的闹翻天压在—

“您的加入令我们不胜惶恐，”威震天打趣。他跳动的明亮火种几乎贴上了红蜘蛛的驾驶舱。 

红蜘蛛下意识地扬起胳膊，抓住威震天的肩膀。意识到自己碰到了首领之后，他又把手收了回来。威震天靠得越来越近，红蜘蛛瞪大光学镜。 

“你想干什么？” 他用最丢人的惊恐声音尖叫道。

“通过你进行融合，” 闹翻天在他的接收器后方嘟囔，并发出火种的信号。那股律动穿透红蜘蛛的装甲，余震未消，威震天的火种便加入了和鸣。

红蜘蛛的光学镜几乎失去了焦点。威震天的存在—那迄今为止只存在于链接最末端，虚若幽魂的存在—突然变成了铺天盖地的洪流。那强大而固执的意识，像钢铁列车一般压过他的火种。可他却感受不到丝毫恶意。或是残忍。这股力量只让他感到安心。

红蜘蛛浑身滚烫，哆嗦着忍耐陷进去的冲动。

惊天雷发出火种信号，让沉稳的意识缓和他的颤抖。红蜘蛛转身望向他，向房间里的唯一一个正常人寻求帮助。惊天雷凑了过来，将跳动的裸露火种靠在他的身侧。

“打开，” 他从他的胸口一路向下轻敲。闹翻天在他的身后按揉他的翅膀，与惊天雷一起哄诱他彻底放松。除了微微蹭到的双腿，威震天没有碰到他的任何地方。可他的首领蓄势待发，等着在他暴露软弱的时刻给出致命一击。如果红蜘蛛屈从于诱惑，靠上去…

“我不能…”他气喘吁吁地摇头，想要向后退，却被闹翻天挡住了。这一次，他的火伴的火种波动没有穿透他，而是流向了他。惊天雷也一样。而威震天，带着他这种野蛮人不该有的温柔，缓缓凑上前。他的火种磁场在红蜘蛛的面板上轻柔舞动，温暖而熟悉，又散发着奇异的吸引力。

红蜘蛛的火种渴求着近在咫尺的火伴，几乎要撑破火种舱。他深吸一口气，解锁胸舱并敞开了胸部装甲。他的装甲面板缓慢而羞涩地分开，而他的火种别无选择只能向前。靠向威震天的火种。 

红蜘蛛合上光学镜，所有的紧张，压力，担忧，沮丧似乎都随风而逝，被一个沉稳而耐心 的意识所取代。他让机体放松下来，那双强壮的胳膊将他拉到了宽厚的灰色胸口上。惊天雷从侧面靠了过来，闹翻天则在身后抱紧他，并蹭了蹭他的后背。

他将脸埋在威震天的脖子里。他的首领有着温热钢铁的味道。 

他们四个。终于成为一体了。红蜘蛛完美融入了他们。正如他应有的那样。

他伸出胳膊想要找个东西把自己撑起来，却只能摸到威震天。他用爪子狠狠掐住威震天，以防他有亲他之类的歹念，疼得年长的塞伯坦人颤了一下。闹翻天在他的接收器旁边大笑，惊天雷也在他的眼角余光中翘起了嘴角。

他们看起来真他渣的得意。

“好了，” 在三方强攻的影响下，他的声音比平时还要尖锐，“我受够了。”

可是闹翻天开始亲吻他的头盔，并四处乱摸。他压在红蜘蛛的背上，将他推向威震天。红蜘蛛不想和他靠的这么近。“可我好不容易才把你带到了我想要你待的地方。”

红蜘蛛气得哆嗦，好在威震天主动退了回去。他动作迟缓，光学镜比平时更加昏暗。他似乎和红蜘蛛一样精神恍惚。

“够了威震天，” 威震天制止了闹翻天不怀好意的骚扰，并伸出一只手扶着惊天雷体面地迈出桌子。

照顾好这位火伴后，他同样礼貌地向红蜘蛛伸出了手。

红蜘蛛盯着那双黑胳膊看了几秒，便嫌弃地打掉它。“我不需要你的帮助。” 

他被窜过链接的情绪反馈—威震天的怨念与失望击中，差点摔到地上。他们之间的距离…已经很近了。他咽了一口电解液，但愿自己没有犯下大错。

“你感觉好些了吗？” 在惊天雷发问的同时，威震天转过身去拉闹翻天出来—这是个艰巨的任务—毕竟融合后的紫色追踪者兴致高昂，还在恳求他对自己做一些不可描述的事情。

“不，” 红蜘蛛秒答，又认真思索起来。压得他喘不过气的紧张感，和死到临头的危机感已经消失了。知道威震天不会逮住机会就撕开他的火种后，他确实感觉好受了一些。 

但是在肯定威震天不会借此对付他之前，他是不会承认的。 

“我觉得好多了，” 惊天雷仿佛看透了他的心思。“你不再像是过境的飓风了。” 他在链接中调皮地戳戳红蜘蛛。

他的比喻让红蜘蛛怒目圆瞪。被惊天雷惹恼后，他将注意力转移到了另一位火伴的身上。闹翻天试图瞬移出威震天的胳膊，破坏大帝则在努力抓牢他。紫黑色追踪者的坏笑说明他在闹着玩。威震天的黑脸则意味着他将在一分钟内开始吼人。 

红蜘蛛不愿意当被吼的那一个，便走过房间占据床边位置。他打死也不要在惊天雷和闹翻天中间再挤一晚上了。 

* * *

威震天的迷茫与毫无头绪，让闹翻天感到很有趣，让惊天雷感到可爱。但是老君主用链接（他和红蜘蛛之间的链接已被修复）不停检查火伴状态的习惯，几乎逼疯了红蜘蛛。

不被干扰地做实验已经够难了。

威震天在链接里戳着他，好似一只用木棍戳动物尸体确认死活的幼生体。红蜘蛛放下装着强腐蚀性化学药剂的烧杯，深吸一口气。威震天又戳了他一下。

红蜘蛛在链接中朝他射去子弹般的恶意，以证明自己还活着且功能健全。沉默了一秒后，威震天退了回去。总算清净了。

然而，三秒后烦人的闹翻天便开始在通讯器里大吼大叫，斥责他刚才的行为—仿佛他欺负的是手无缚鸡之力的幼生体，而不是威震银河系的破坏大帝。

红蜘蛛关掉通讯器，并明智地屏蔽了三位火伴。 

享受了十分钟的宁静后，某人敲响了他的实验室大门。

红蜘蛛专心配置化学药剂，无视了敲门声。只有他能解锁实验室，所以不管来的人是想要训他的惊天雷还是闹翻天，他们都得乖乖等在外面。

“哔”的一声后，门锁被万能代码解开了。红蜘蛛把工具“砰”地摔到桌子上，只有一个人有他的实验室的万能代码。

“威震天，” 他懒得回头看。

“你在屏蔽我。” 霸天虎头子的语气很困惑。红蜘蛛转身望向他，想知道他困惑的原因，又立刻反应过来。惊天雷和闹翻天—那两位保育员那么宠他—怎么可能在链接中屏蔽他们天真又没用的新火伴。因此即便在修复融合后，红蜘蛛的做法仍令他感到不悦而陌生。

“我的链接，” 红蜘蛛告诉他。“我做主。”

威震天缓慢地点头，却没有转身离开接受自己被**这位**火伴无视的命运，而是走过来靠在一个实验室桌上，随意地抱着胳膊。桌子在他的体重压迫下嘎吱作响。红蜘蛛盯着他，等待他明白自己的暗示。

“…走开。” 他无奈开口。显然，破坏大帝不会主动离开。

“你可以让我陪你一会。” 威震天的语气平静如常。他戳了戳红蜘蛛的一个烧杯。那里面装着高浓度盐酸。红蜘蛛纠结了一会要不要管他。

“…别碰那个，” 他从桌边起身，把烧杯从威震天好奇而笨重的手里抓了出来。“它会烧穿你的装甲。” 

威震天挑眉，“你玩这种东西干什么？”

“玩…？” 红蜘蛛怒视他。“我不是闹翻天！我从来不“玩闹”，我在做实验。”

威震天怀疑地哼了一声，并环视实验室。“你绝大部分时间就躲在这里？”

“我没有躲。” 红蜘蛛僵硬地回答。“如果不是因为干扰较少，我才不会在这里待这么长时间。所以我锁住了实验室—”

“用代码开锁真是不好意思，” 威震天毫不抱歉地说。“你在这里待了六个小时。你上次补充能量是什么时候？”

红蜘蛛瞪大光学镜。怎么又来了一个惊天雷…还是个有着融合炮，万能代码，和**命令**他的权利的惊天雷。真是糟糕透了。

“我很好。”

“起来，” 威震天勾勾手指，“和我去补充能量。”

红蜘蛛黏在椅子上，不甘示弱地瞪着他。考虑了几秒后他解锁链接，让威震天直接感受他的怒意。“不。”

威震天挺直腰板，半眯起光学镜。“如果我命令你呢？” 他开始靠近。

“你要仗势欺压你自己的火伴吗？” 红蜘蛛瞥向他的实验桌，寻找能用来砸威震天的物件。

“你承认我们的关系了？” 威震天愉悦地说。他停在红蜘蛛的桌子旁边，把胳膊支在桌面上。他俯身凑了过来。红蜘蛛待在原地，拒绝示弱。

“我只会承认你是个白痴，” 红蜘蛛大叫。这不是一句非常聪明的反驳，但是威震天已经靠得非常近了，还散发着非常…威震天的味道。红蜘蛛猛然想起了昨晚被压在他的身上，用最亲密的方式在体内感受他的存在的经历。

“不准，” 红蜘蛛直视他的眼睛，恶狠狠地警告。他知道他想做什么。威震天靠得越来越近，两人的鼻子蹭到了一起。“不准亲我。”

威震天坏笑，“不然呢？”

“我—我会咬你的。”红蜘蛛很难想出有效的威胁。他还能做出什么不牵连到其他火伴的反击？他还能— 

“哦，我想要你这么做…” 威震天的低声呼噜让他感觉更气了。 

两人鼻尖相蹭后，红蜘蛛终于闭上了光学镜，让那温暖的嘴唇吻上来。那是个蜻蜓点水般的轻吻。然而，他的首领还没来及退回去，红蜘蛛就主动凑了过去，以更强硬的力道将两人的嘴唇贴在了一起。

威震天满足地低哼一声，微微歪头调整到更好的接吻角度。威震天的吻缓慢，而谨慎，好似在用心品味他，好似他不确定他是否还能得到这样的机会，只能好好珍惜眼下时光。红蜘蛛张开嘴唇，而威震天将舌头伸了进来，加深接吻力度。

红蜘蛛差点就融化在了这个吻里，差点就被拉离座位拽进他的死敌的怀里，差点就肆意享受起来了。然而，他还是固执地咬了下去，将牙齿刺进威震天的舌头。

威震天含混地大叫一声，放开了他。红蜘蛛用一只手捂住嘴，舔了舔嘴里残留的首领能量液。

正好给他的首领上一课，让他知道他依然有伤害他的方法。 


	11. 四人同床 Four in a Berth

“我不想用闹翻天的口气说话，” 惊天雷对一同等在修理室外面的两人说，“但是我想让你知道，在威震天的所有部件里，你弄坏的是我最喜欢的两个部件之一。”

红蜘蛛做了个闹心的鬼脸—不禁嫌弃起和惊天雷看法相同的自己， “你真恶心。” 

“闭嘴，红蜘蛛，” 惊天雷叹气，“你想咬掉他的舌头。他连话都说不了—”

“可怜啊。”

惊天雷站起来，坐到了闹翻天的旁边。与惊天雷不同，闹翻天没有过度关心他们的首领。奇怪，闹翻天明明和他一样享受威震天的那个部位。

“你笑什么？” 他问。

闹翻天的微笑咧成了坏笑。他贴在惊天雷的接收器边上，防止红蜘蛛偷听。“TC，他**咬了**威震天。”

“我知道。这样做很不好。” 

“也许吧。” 闹翻天耸耸肩，“但是在此之前…威震天肯定把舌头伸进了小红的嘴里。”

惊天雷皱眉。这不是很明显吗。“没错，他们在接吻…”

“他们不只是在接吻，威震天肯定把整条舌头都伸进了小红的嗓—！” 

“打住，” 惊天雷叫他收声，“不论如何，这件事情，都没有得到好的结果。”

“没有吗？” 闹翻天挑眉。“小红还等在这里，” 他指指坐在修理室大门旁边一脸冷漠，盯着爪子看的火伴。“也许他们根本没有打架…”

“我能听见你说话！” 红蜘蛛突然大吼一声，“啪”地转过脑袋。“如果你想知道发生了什么，直接**问**我就行。” 

惊天雷望着两位火伴，“好，” 他好脾气地说，“出了什么事？”

“我警告那个傻瓜如果他亲我我就咬他，可他还是选择了找死。” 红蜘蛛孩子气地哼了一声，并抱紧胳膊，“仅此而己。”

闹翻天合起手掌，“您真是个正人君子，” 他的语气透着满满的讽刺。

“你的成熟程度令人叹为观止，红蜘蛛，” 惊天雷幽幽地补充，脸上却毫无笑意。红蜘蛛把嘴抿成一条愤怒的细缝，这是他火山爆发前的标志性征兆。然而，他想做的事被突然开启的修理室大门打断了。威震天从里面走了出来。 

几位担忧的医生跟在后面，显然是想把愤怒的君王哄回去继续修理，可是威震天—

“我没事！” 由于舌头肿大，他的怒吼依旧含混不清，“别再逮—摆出一副我受了致命伤的样子—”

“你都修好了？！” 闹翻天赶忙跑过去，希望自己的存在能够缓和一点威震天的暴脾气—以防他把撒火对象从医生转为红蜘蛛。奇怪的是，红蜘蛛还留在旁边。也许他想看看自己弄出的伤口有多严重。

威震天表情严肃，在嘴里转了转舌头，“对。” 他回答。

闹翻天的身后响起一声怀疑的闷哼，惊天雷走了过来。闹翻天熟悉他的脾性，便乖乖让出了路，让惊天雷伸手够向闹别扭的火伴的脸。 

“张嘴。”

“惊—惊—”威震天一边艰难地念出火伴的名字，一边向后仰头，试图躲开惊天雷，“我没—”

**“ ** **张嘴。** **” **

看到威震天照做后，闹翻天憋笑到嘴角抽搐。在担心火伴的惊天雷面前，什么指挥层级都是渣渣。威震天想要抗议，却没什么效果，因为惊天雷还在掰着他的嘴仔细检查。闹翻天知道如果其他任何人—包括他—敢强迫威震天做这么丢脸的事，他们的首领早就打歪他们的头盔了。可是惊天雷不一样。 

“—还疼吗？” 他听到惊天雷柔声提问的末尾。威震天摇摇头，“不疼。”

惊天雷满意地放开他，将狠厉的目光转向红蜘蛛。

红蜘蛛不服气地竖起翅膀，“干嘛？” 他**明知故问**。 

“你没有什么要说的吗？” 惊天雷的语气寡淡又平静，平静的可怕。

“没有。”

“是吗，我就知道。” 惊天雷的口气一点也不失望，但是闹翻天能感觉到他的火种中酝酿起了怒意。

“没关系，” 威震天抓住惊天雷的肩膀，想要制止两位追踪者的争执。“我有心理准备—”

“不是一回事，” 惊天雷突然开口。他在回答威震天，却在盯着红蜘蛛看。“咬一口，和试图咬掉某人的舌头，不是一回事。”

红蜘蛛毫无悔意，“我警告过他—”

“不。” 惊天雷摇摇头，打断了他。“不，红蜘蛛。我不想听你解释。”

本来在看笑话的闹翻天，也开始理解惊天雷的用意了。他们不能让红蜘蛛养成利用威震天与他亲近的意愿，来伤害倒霉大帝的习惯。他们的首领十分睿智强悍，却愿意为了火伴—**所有**火伴的安康—放下对红蜘蛛持续了四百万年的良好警戒心。

闹翻天的火种充盈着暖意。威震天真是个笨蛋。 

“随你怎么说，” 红蜘蛛挪到他们的对面，好似他们是战场上对峙的敌人。“我是你的上级，惊天雷。我还是你的队长。**你**有权惩罚**我**的不当行为吗？”

“我无权惩罚你，红蜘蛛，” 惊天雷平静地说，“可我不允许你再做出这种事情。”

红蜘蛛嗤之以鼻，惊天雷的怒火把链接烧得滚烫。

在和两位火伴相处的几百万年间，闹翻天从未见过惊天雷在大是大非的争论上输给红蜘蛛。没错，他总是在琐事上让着红蜘蛛。比如说谁喝了谁的高纯的幼稚斗嘴。然而，当惊天雷谈到正事时，他必然会**认真对待正事**。威震天的神情表明他也开始明白这一点了。

闹翻天从惊天雷的身后悄悄绕到首领旁边，把他拉出交火区。他做出_“别插手”_ 的口型，因为惊天雷不需要任何帮助。 

“我们是时候调整充电安排了，” 惊天雷歪着脑袋，大声宣布。“威震天已经在钢板上睡了太久。” 

“床不够大！” 红蜘蛛的光学镜亮了几度。“他不能—！”

“所以**你**要睡在钢板上。”

“什么？！” 红蜘蛛还有胆量望向惊天雷的身后向他求助。闹翻天盯着天花板，假装没看到他的眼神暗示。“我才不会在那张腐朽的垃圾板上睡觉。你不能—我比你官大！” 

“好吧，” 惊天雷耸耸肩。“那我睡在上面。你可以和威震天一起睡。”

看到红蜘蛛的懵逼表情后，闹翻天忍不住笑了出来。威震天皱着眉头推了推他，却明显嘴角上翘。 

“决定权在你，红蜘蛛。” 惊天雷再次耸肩，转身走回了两位火伴的中间。“你选择哪一边都无所谓，别忘了如果你再像野兽一样咬人，你就只能和野兽一样。躺在地上充电。” 

“绝妙的反击。” 威震天低头夸奖他，着实钦佩把红蜘蛛怼到哑口无言的惊天雷。

闹翻天希望红蜘蛛能记住这次教训，他真的不想让首领天赋异禀的舌头再出事了。 

* * *

舌头不再麻木肿胀后，威震天终于能和火伴们有尊严地道晚安了。他陷进叠着多层布料和隔热毯—保护追踪者翅膀的松软床面里—和他共享床铺的两位火伴也躺到了他的两侧。

红蜘蛛还没有回来。威震天不确定他在哪里。他知道，他肯定还待在基地里。但是他在链接中靠近红蜘蛛的任何尝试，感觉都像是精神版本的被抽耳光。他很好奇红蜘蛛是否经常这样，把自己锁在实验室里好几个小时，不吃不喝忘记时间。从早就进入了充电的惊天雷和闹翻天来看，这应该是他的常态。

威震天盯着天花板沉思起来。他挪了挪被闹翻天压酸的胳膊（这该死的追踪者怎么总是爬到他的身上？），继续等待。

半睡半醒之际，他被门锁开启的声响惊醒了。他的时间表显示他已经等了足足三个小时。

他半睁开昏沉的光学镜，悄悄地抬起头。红蜘蛛站在房间中央，正在小声碎碎念。他扫了一眼充电床，便凶巴巴地走向了寒颤的铁板。

一想到红蜘蛛要受罪，威震天的胸口涌起了残忍的快意。让那个臭小子自食苦果去吧。 

红蜘蛛特意从高处蹦了上去。墙边的钢板发出“咣当”一声巨响。惊天雷—习惯性浅眠者—瞬间被吵醒了。

威震天怒视着他，而红蜘蛛闷哼一声，又低声碎碎念了起来。他在钢板上不停地翻身，挪了一次，两次，三次，无数次位置，装甲与床板磨蹭得嘎吱作响—

威震天站了起来。

注意到他的突然起身后，红蜘蛛顿时安静了下来。威震天本以为自己的眼神警告就能镇住不老实的追踪者，却发现他高估了自己的威慑力。他对红蜘蛛恶劣行为的宽容只会助长这位二把手的嚣张气焰。 

“我不舒服。” 红蜘蛛从被流放的位置，不甘示弱地瞪回来， 

威震天很清楚他现在有多不舒服。他动摇了一秒，准备邀请追踪者拿一条他的隔热毯垫翅膀。然而，他刚张开嘴—

“我知道你想温柔对待红蜘蛛，” 惊天雷告诉他，“但是别对他太温柔。他已经给你留下了很多伤口。”

红蜘蛛，在现实和精神层面上，都选择了自己的床。所以他必须躺在上面。

“真遗憾，” 威震天嘟囔着，躺回了有着更温暖的火伴们的温热床铺。 

平静持续了好一会儿，久到威震天能够无视那位隔着房间生闷气，试图用眼神杀死他的怨念追踪者，并融入了身边火伴们的火种律动。他几乎忘记了红蜘蛛被封锁的存在。 

然而，红蜘蛛慢慢放下了紧闭的心防，他的情感如同阴郁夜晚的月色，丝丝缕缕地渗出铅块似的云层。威震天能感觉到那个臭小子的CPU中奔腾的每个哀怨，痛苦的小心思。

他发出一声沉重的叹息。**操控人心**的小魔鬼—

“还不快滚过来！” 他不耐烦地大吼。

红蜘蛛踩着推进器，咔哒咔哒地跑了过来。这张床完全躺不下他们四个，但是红蜘蛛一点也不介意。他把闹翻天推到威震天的身上，给自己在床边腾出地方。

“闪开。” 随着他的一声呵斥，威震天被小高跟踢了肚子，闹翻天则呜咽了起来，“嗷，小红—！” 

“你要把我的翅膀—！”

“—下去—！”

“—压坏了，白痴！”

望着争吵掐架的闹翻天和红蜘蛛—威震天用他自己都吃惊的忍耐力，压下了愤怒的暴雨。红蜘蛛企图在不和威震天靠得太近的前提下，霸占闹翻天的位置。 

一只手抚上了威震天的胸口。他望向身侧，对上惊天雷柔光暗淡的光学镜，“软心肠。” 他平和的火伴宠溺地嘟囔。

“…他不舒服。” 威震天躺在剧烈颤抖的床板上，不自在地辩解。

“是啊，” 惊天雷赞同。“现在我们都不舒服了。”

闹翻天突然疼得吸了口气。一阵刺痛窜过链接，使得两位火伴的幼稚争吵骤然停歇。威震天赶忙翻身过去，把胳膊伸到两人中间，并碰巧抓住了红蜘蛛的手腕。两位火伴都惊讶地瞪大了光学镜。 

“你们两个幼生体，” 他怒视他们。“不好好表现就给我滚出去。” 

红蜘蛛抽出手腕，带着幼生体级别的叛逆表情瞪着威震天。闹翻天则气鼓鼓地嘟起了嘴。然而他们都乖乖躺平，保持着他们扭打成的拧麻花姿势没再动弹。 

威震天最后瞪了他们一眼以示警告，便躺了回去，默默接受了左胳膊被两位火伴压到没知觉的命运。

“躺好。” 红蜘蛛朝闹翻天低吼。

“**你**先躺好。”

“你的推进器顶到我的—！”

威震天微挪身子，做出要再次看向他们的样子，两人顿时不吭声了。他满足地将脑袋与惊天雷枕在一起，房间终于宁静到能让他们进入充电了。 

* * *

威震天被顶着脖子的膝盖粗鲁地弄醒了。

他倒抽一口气，伸手去抓压住呼吸管的东西。那红白相间的玩意带着邪恶的轻笑，迅速溜回了床的另一边。

“哦呵～” 红蜘蛛愉快地哼唱。威震天艰难地坐起来，一边咳嗽，一边揉着差点被压碎的呼吸管。他的副官似乎想要以叫床的名义压死他。 

他怒视红蜘蛛，刚想清清发声器责骂这只邪恶的小魔鬼，早就拿起枕头的闹翻天就帮他报了仇。他的瞄准毫无偏差。一抡胳膊，那威力惊人的武器便击中了他的小队长的后脑勺，红蜘蛛尖叫一声跌下了床。

闹翻天看起来尤为得意，威震天差点没忍住夸他的冲动。

“你们在干什么？” 惊天雷严肃的声音从床尾飘来。他正在准备他们的早餐—才背过身去一小会儿。 

而这一小会儿足够红蜘蛛发起进攻。

威震天揉着喉部管路，对发声器进行了一遍系统检查。他想知道红蜘蛛为什么如此执着于毁掉他的话语能力。 

“没什么！” 闹翻天欢快地扯谎。为了证明他们只是在玩闹，他也用他的武器砸了威震天一下。当然，砸的力道要轻很多。 

“够了，” 威震天推开他。“红蜘蛛从地上爬起来。我们今天要进行突袭。”

这则消息引起了惊天雷的兴趣，却让闹翻天和红蜘蛛齐声呻吟起来。

威震天离开充电床，接过了惊天雷体贴端来的能量液。“我先走一步。” 他指指在地上和床上打滚，因为被首领命令出任务而闷闷不乐的两架小飞机。“十分钟后让他们到指挥中心集合。” 

惊天雷微笑着接下了这个近乎不可能的任务。“没问题。”

威震天低头吻了一下惊天雷的头盔侧面，轻声嘟囔，“如果没有你我该怎么办？”

惊天雷的微笑变为了骄傲的坏笑，他知道没有他威震天会是什么样子。“可能还被闹闹缠在床上。”

离开的威震天瞥了一眼另外两位火伴，不禁无奈地摇摇头。闹翻天又开始朝红蜘蛛丢枕头，红蜘蛛则开始使劲撕碎枕头。如果惊天雷能让他们准时来到指挥中心，真可谓是奇迹。 

* * *

当他们飞过爱达荷州的辽阔林地时，惊天雷借机欣赏了一会儿队友们的齐整队列。他们已经有好几个月，好几年没有飞得这么默契过了。红蜘蛛的火种与他们以分毫不差的节奏律动，和最细微的速度与海拔变化保持同步。他不再做出无法预测的飞行动作，也不再大吼着命令他们退下或侦查其他区域。他想让他们待在身边。留在他的身边。

这次胜利也让闹翻天同样兴奋。他在红蜘蛛的左翼附近翻滚过云层，像浪涛间的小船一样惬意地上下摇曳。惊天雷宠溺地责备他。**别把****CPU****丢在云层里，闹闹。**他朝闹翻天抖抖翅膀。**这里是战场。**

闹翻天稳定身形，回到了他和红蜘蛛的流线型飞行路径。在将近一万英尺的下方，其余霸天虎应该已经突入能量站了。茂密的树冠加大了空中侦察的难度，但是他们还没有发现汽车人的踪迹。他能在通讯频道中清楚听到红蜘蛛的声音。

惊天雷在链接中捕捉到了威震天的一丝满足，和强烈的自豪感。他很满意当前的发展，更为他们感到骄傲。为他们三个感到骄傲。红蜘蛛在突袭前会议中大声反对了许久，却没有违背一次他的命令。

这次愉快的飞行被闹翻天处传来的惊讶打破了。 

“轮子！” 他的火伴大吼，“飞车疯子们三点钟方向！” 

红蜘蛛领着他们飞进一处陡峭的河岸后，飞行太保们进入了视野。他们紧跟在正后方。其他追踪者们在西面—他们推测的汽车人进军方向侦查。他们很可能已经与汽车人地面部队交上了火。被派来追踪他和队员们的这支小队应该是为了支开战力。

红蜘蛛也得出了相同的结论。他向惊天雷和闹翻天传达了开战的命令，便全速飞往能量站的方向，显然是想寻找值得他动手的对手。

“说好的打团呢，” 闹翻天在通讯频道中大嚷。“让我们把这些炉渣轰到地上，再去追小红吧。” 他紧跟在惊天雷的侧面。

惊天雷同意了这个计划。红蜘蛛受到的干扰越少越好。飞行太保们似乎制定了全新的空中战略。他们分成两个小组，企图分开他和闹翻天。

“跟紧我。” 惊天雷提醒准备过去追银剑的闹翻天。 

飞行太保们飞得很低—却不是由于缺乏技巧，而是因为单纯地不要命。惊天雷眼看着他们越飞越低，起落架不停地折裂树顶的枝叉。

“他们疯了吗？！” 闹翻天朝着低空射击，想要迫使他们升空。

惊天雷刚想表示赞同，便发现了一抹闪过的黄色，和红色双子的身影。看到汽车人前线战士们后，他的火种坠入了冰窟。他立刻意识到这是一个陷阱，却已经太迟了。他和闹翻天飞得太快无法减速。 

飞毛腿从树顶窜出，跳到他的身上。惊天雷立刻在空中变形，却无法甩掉攥住他的翅膀的粗壮手指。

他们翻滚着坠入树冠，和破碎的树枝一同摔到了林地里。一记重拳砸裂了他暴露在外的装甲接缝，电线飞溅而出。他拼命挣扎，想把背上的汽车人踢下去，可是飞毛腿太重了。

他远远地听到闹翻天的怒吼，意识到他的火伴也被拽了下来。

“闹闹！” 他扭头寻找闹翻天，想着自己至少也要射中攻击火伴的敌人。然而，他还没能瞄准红色双子，一只看不见的手就把他的武器拧到了旁边。 

他的脸在转向的一瞬间被按进了泥里。

在感受到闹翻天的相同境遇之前，他就失去了意识。


	12. 分离 United Apart

愣了几秒后，威震天才意识到红蜘蛛的歇斯底里并不是针对他的蓄意进攻，而是另有原因。他已经太习惯被他的二把手莫名其妙地攻击了。

在撤退的途中被一双凭空伸出的爪子攥住手腕后，他本能地护住融合炮以防红蜘蛛起贼心，被吼了好一会才听清他在尖叫什么。

“停止撤退！停止撤退，你个大—！他们没有—！你给我**听着**！听着—！”

“我听着呢—听着呢！” 威震天被红蜘蛛推得倒退几步，却没有抗议，“红蜘蛛—**红蜘蛛**！”

“惊天雷和闹翻天！” 红蜘蛛疯了似的地摇着他。“他们失去意识了！他们**失去意识了**，白痴。我们必须回去！” 

威震天困惑地检索链接，好奇红蜘蛛是怎么知道的。他们的意识依旧存在，却变得模糊昏沉，仿佛被浓雾笼罩。威震天还分不清楚充电和屏蔽状态的区别，所以他没有—

“威震天陛下，” 声波的严肃声音打断了红蜘蛛的闹剧。“照相机汇报：惊天雷与闹翻天被汽车人俘虏。营救行动：失败。” 

这句话还未传至威震天剧烈跳动的火种，红蜘蛛的拳头就砸上了他的胸口。“都是你的错—！” 他怒号，“我们必须回去—”

“否，” 声波冷漠回答。“成功几率—”

“—去他渣的几率！” 红蜘蛛已经迈开他们，走回汽车人的方向。“他们是我的队员。”

威震天太过担心另外两位火伴，差点就放走了这架固执的飞机。但是他们需要返回基地，观看照相机的录像并做好谈判准备，或是制定营救计划；越快越好。他必须**认真思考**。

由于红蜘蛛情感风暴的侵扰，这个任务变得十分艰巨。 

“把那个蠢货抓回来。” 他捏着鼻梁，无奈地命令声波。声波立刻朝大火车和汽车大师—能把那死脑筋追踪者拽过半个地球的两位成员—挥手示意。“封锁基地。我不允许那架飞机溜出去执行白痴营救任务并害死自己。我说明白了吗。”

声波点头，“继续撤退，陛下？”

“带他们离开这里。” 威震天快步走向队首。在经过夹着红蜘蛛的大火车与汽车大师时，他忍不住打了个寒颤。他能在链接中感受到火伴滚滚涌来的混乱情绪，和用愤怒掩饰的惊慌失措。

威震天一点也不期待和**这种状态**的他独处。 

* * *

闹翻天醒来后，发现自己的光学镜里盛满了刺痛的溶剂。 

“恶！” 他胡乱摆动胳膊，视野被清洁溶剂和泥浆糊得朦胧不清。他的小臂狠狠撞上了一个硬东西，某人疼得吸了口气。 

“普神啊！你个二货虎子！” 

只有汽车人会说这样的话。他立刻开启战斗系统—然而，他刚才挥胳膊的时候就知道自己被缴械了。他的储存舱也被清空。他用手背抹了一把光学镜，使劲眨眼睛试图挤出脏东西。一个拎着水桶的模糊红盒子正在怒视着他。

“别动，” 那粗鲁的声音刚命令完，就把水桶倒空在了他的头上。

**好冷。**那个溶剂超级冷，而且又流进了他的光学镜。

“虐待！” 闹翻天玩命揉着光学镜。他特意抬高声音，希望被附近的哪位军官听见。“我正在被**残忍虐待**！”

“你没有被虐待，” 那个声音怒吼。闹翻天眯起光学镜，逐渐辨清了眼前的愤怒红方块。“你浑身都是泥！”

“还不是怪你？！” 闹翻天抖掉胳膊上的泥。他的视野终于清晰到能够观察周围环境了。这里像是禁闭室。而不是牢房。也许汽车人不想弄脏他们的房间。

那个红盒子，铁皮—难怪那么暴躁—小声嘟囔了一句小混混孪生飞机，和“应该把你腐烂的屁股留在泥地里。” 

“喂！” 闹翻天指着他，“你不知道我**宁可**被留在泥地里吗？！”

铁皮没有答腔，而是举起了另一只水桶以示威胁。

“不！” 闹翻天并拢双腿，缩了回去。“我会乖乖听话的！”

“你乖不乖和这件事无关。” 铁皮假装同情地挑起眉毛。“闭眼。”

闹翻天弯腰缩成一团，准备迎接冲到身上的又一轮溶剂。那流淌过后背的冰冷液体让他打起了寒颤。

“好了，” 铁皮闷哼一声，“啪”地扔掉水桶。“现在你不会把我们的禁闭室弄得到处是泥—”

那双大手伸到他的胳膊底下，像钳子一样咬紧了他。铁皮轻轻一拉，坐在肮脏泥水里的闹翻天就被拽了起来。炉渣横炮在他的身上留下了几处凹痕，但是他依旧功能正常。

铁皮恶狠狠地拍了他的肩膀一巴掌，并指向前方的牢房。“动起来虎子，别逼我用手铐。”

闹翻天照做了，却故意用力扇动翅膀，抖出装甲缝隙和电线夹缝里的泥。泥水飞溅到了墙上和铁皮的身上。汽车人的臭脸顿时充满杀意。“你个小—”

“我是手无寸铁！” 闹翻天高举双手。“战呀战了个俘！” 他唱道。

“给我，” 铁皮又粗暴地拍了他一下，将他推向最近的牢房。“滚进去。”

闹翻天跌跌撞撞地迈进牢门。他听到了身后牢门上锁的声音。“这就完事了？” 他望向铁皮。“你要把我留在这里？”

“你那天杀的老大已经开始和我们谈判了，” 铁皮耸耸肩。“他似乎真的很想要你回去。不是因为他特别喜欢你，就是因为他想亲自教训你这个被抓住的蠢蛋。” 

闹翻天装出害怕的样子。

铁皮轻哼，“你的朋友很快就会下来陪你。”

“朋友？” 闹翻天抓住牢房栅栏。“什么朋友？”

“你的双胞胎队友。蓝色的那个。老救才把他修好。”

闹翻天的火种坠入了深渊。他们抓住了**惊天雷**。他们**已经对惊天雷动了手**。

“你—！” 他疯狂摇晃着栅栏。“你个混蛋炉渣。如果你敢碰他一根指头，我就—！”

“他没事！” 铁皮大吼，“普神啊。少他渣的引擎过热。他在迫降之前被揍了几拳。我们只是在清理他涡轮机里的树枝。 ”

闹翻天冷静了下来 ，却依然语气阴沉。“我要证据。让我见他。” 

“他清理干净后你就能见到他了。” 铁皮大步走向牢门，头也不回地抛下一句。“他身上的树枝老多了！” 

* * *

威震天已经和擎天柱谈了两个小时。

红蜘蛛抱着胳膊，坐在指挥中心的外面，背靠大门一言不发。威震天一点也不精通他们的复杂链接，却知道怎么在谈话的时候屏蔽他的副官。由于 “没必要的噪音与煽动性”，红蜘蛛早就被声波踢出了谈判室。 

红蜘蛛不知道声波有什么权利做出这个决定。

除了忧心和等待他什么都做不了。他的懦夫首领封锁了整座基地，他无法在营救火伴上取得任何实质进展。而现在，他则躲在指挥中心的安保系统里拒绝直面他。

**混蛋**，他在心中尽可能大声地怒吼。反正那个老笨蛋也察觉不到，那个榆木脑袋—

他身后的门突然开启，红蜘蛛尖叫一声吓得摔到了地上。声波站在前方俯视着他。“谈判仍在进行。” 声波的电子音嗡嗡作响，“红蜘蛛；离开休息。”

“你敢命令我？” 红蜘蛛怒吼。他踮起脚尖，想要望进声波身后的指挥室。“我有权知道事态进展。**我有这个权利，威震天！**” 他隔着声波大叫。“**我有—！**”

门关上了，并再次被锁死。 

“该死，” 红蜘蛛挥拳砸向门板。

声波俯身半蹲在他的前面， 用手按住他的膝盖。“威震天强烈要求你回去，” 他轻声说。红蜘蛛知道他会用同样的语气安抚兴奋过度的磁带。“谈判进展顺利。”

“那他们为什么拖了这么久！” 红蜘蛛摇摇晃晃地站起来。“为什么瞒着我？他到底在计划什么？”

声波也站直了。“擎天柱不知道囚犯们的价值。威震天；不想让你的激动情绪提示他。”

“我没有情绪激动！” 红蜘蛛气得跺脚。“叫他出来。我要见他。”

“威震天陛下—” 声波的话被红蜘蛛再次打断。

“不，**不对**，不是威震天陛下。” 他戳戳声波的胸口。“他声称他是我的火伴，那就满足他一次。我想要见他。我想要见我的火伴。”

声波犹豫了。显然，威震天下达的命令和红蜘蛛的要求相互矛盾。哪怕是忠诚到荒谬的声波，也不愿意被牵扯进私人纠葛里。他还是懂一点人情世故的。

“如你所愿，” 声波走回了指挥中心。

红蜘蛛等在外面，踢着地面并怒瞪监控摄像头。威震天没有立刻出现，估计不是在和声波争论，就是在试图暂停和擎天柱的谈判。最好是后一种可能性。

终于，门开了。神情复杂的威震天迈了出来。声波不见踪影，很可能是溜走了。

“出来了？” 红蜘蛛叉着腰，努力压下紧张。

“…声波已经将谈判进展告诉了你。” 威震天的语气很不耐烦，似乎觉得自己没必要再解释。 “你还在大惊小怪什么？”

大惊小怪？**大惊小怪？！**

红蜘蛛的脸颊变得滚烫。“我想知道发生了什么。” 他僵硬回答。

“擎天柱给出的条件太高，” 威震天说，“我不能答应他荒唐的要求。”

“**你在讨价还价？！**” 红蜘蛛目瞪口呆。“他们是我的—他们是你的火伴！你怎么能在这件事上讨价还—”

威震天疲惫地移开视线，“所以我才命令声波把你送回我们的房间。”

“我不是个孩子！” 红蜘蛛开了扬声器似的尖利怒号，响彻了整条走廊。“别把我当成—！” 他咬紧嘴唇，稳定思绪。“我不是耍小性的附属品。我是你的空军指挥官。我是**你的**副官。我不会被当成累赘对待，像**顽劣的幼生体**一样被送回床上！”

威震天不为所动。“你觉得你现在的表现很成熟理智吗？”

红蜘蛛差点咬破舌头，才止住了尖叫着回答的冲动，“….对。”

威震天抬起手，若有所思地敲着下巴。红蜘蛛用脚尖点地，准备好了反驳威震天的几百句说辞。

他总算开口了，“我今晚已经尽我所能取得了最大限度的进展。” 首领的语气缓和了下来。红蜘蛛的斗争心似乎被拂过翅膀的风吹散了。“我这就向擎天柱下达最后通牒，并安排明早的二次会谈。这样我们就能一起充电了。”他盯着红蜘蛛。“如何？”

红蜘蛛的发声器突然失声。 

“很好，” 威震天全当他是默认。“我几分钟后出来。然后…我们再讨论其他事情。”

他走回了指挥中心。红蜘蛛瞪着闭紧的大门，呆呆地眨着光学镜。

“哼 ，” 他嘟囔。 

* * *

惊天雷露面的时候，天色已经很晚了。闹翻天望着他被轮子们送进来，竭力忍耐着隔着栏杆抓住火伴的冲动。

“你气色不错嘛，TC。” 尽管惊天雷的状态一点也不好，他还是挤出了微笑。深夜牢房里的灯光暗沉，但他还是能看见火伴的黑眼圈。他的驾驶舱上还有一圈蛛网似的裂痕。自然，汽车人的修理室里没有追踪者的替换部件。

“这间，” 铁皮没好气地指向他想要惊天雷被领进的牢房。那间牢房就在闹翻天的隔壁。他滑下冷硬的牢房充电床，从侧面观望。

“你给我听着，” 铁皮敲敲栅栏，引起闹翻天的注意。“你调皮捣蛋的名声很是响亮。”

闹翻天咧开嘴角，“哦，你听说了？”

“不许傻笑，” 铁皮瞪了他一眼，并指向另一间牢房里躺在床上的惊天雷。“敢搞事，我们就挪走他。明白？”

闹翻天没有犹豫的必要，“遵命，长官！”他热情地应答。反正他们的牢房紧挨着彼此，他能隔着栅栏碰到惊天雷。他才不会为了恶作剧而放弃这个机会。

铁皮点点头，挥手示意陪同他的轮子过来。闹翻天静静地等待着，直到禁闭室的关门声响起。 

“TC!” 他跳到铁栏上，朝他伸出胳膊。“阿雷，你还好吗？”

惊天雷吃力地直起身子，缓慢又同样急切地凑过来。他握住闹翻天的手，坚定地捏了捏。“能源短缺。在坠落的时候损失不少。”

“那对炉渣双子，” 闹翻天应和。“下次见面我要揍翻他们。”

惊天雷嗯了一声表示赞同。闹翻天把他的手拉过栏杆，亲吻他的指关节。“威震天很快就会救我们出去。” 他贴着他的手背低语。“他正在和擎天柱谈判。咱们就别想着越狱了。”

惊天雷的微笑十分耀眼，光学镜却暗得吓人。

“过来，” 闹翻天想把惊天雷拉近一些。“你都精神恍惚了。”

他一直把惊天雷拉到了栏杆边上，让他把身体倚在上面。闹翻天用同样的姿势靠了过去。他刚好能吻到惊天雷，却被栏杆硌得很不舒服。他转而发送火种信号。惊天雷颤抖了起来。感觉好多了。

“我很担心你，” 闹翻天轻抚惊天雷的翅膀。“我看到你从天上摔了下来。”

“我背上的东西太重了。” 惊天雷一本正经地回答。

闹翻天噗嗤一声笑了出来。他再次发送火种信号，想让他的火伴知道他有多爱他。惊天雷的回应信号虚弱如回声，却同样殷切。闹翻天将脑袋“砰”地抵在栏杆上，呻吟了一声。

“监控摄像头。” 惊天雷在他的接收器旁低语。

闹翻天露出坏笑，“他们懂个啥？从这个角度看，我们就像是在拥抱。”

“霸天虎不会拥抱。”

“我们会，” 闹翻天将自己与惊天雷的鼻尖抵在一起。“而且我不会放手。”

惊天雷搂住他的后背，将胳膊收得更紧；传达无声的赞许。 

* * *

红蜘蛛只等了五分钟，威震天就再次走了出来。“他们没事。” 是他吐出的第一句话。“惊天雷在冲突中受的轻伤已经被修好了。擎天柱出示了修复完成的证据。”

红蜘蛛赶忙跟上首领的快节奏。“然后呢？”

“擎天柱想要停火三个月，在此期间霸天虎不能攻击任何人类机构。” 威震天摇头。“我说一个月。他拒绝了。”

“他说什么你先同意。” 红蜘蛛不明白他有什么可纠结的。“到时候翻脸不认账就行—”

威震天猛地停下脚步，“不。”

“你是白痴吗？” 红蜘蛛嗤笑一声，也跟着停了下来。“赶紧—”

“与你不同，红蜘蛛，我说的话有分量。”

他把红蜘蛛抛在后面，让红蜘蛛自己消化侵入装甲，腐蚀线路的屈辱和怨恨。

两人在沉默中走回了他们的临时住所。红蜘蛛在专心感知火伴们黯然遥远的意识，并没有理会走在前方的强悍战士。往他的背上插一把刀该有多爽啊。 

他不知道他的队友被关在哪里，只知道他们已经恢复了意识。他们距离过远无法进行联络。

他们走到了旧实验室的门口，威震天退到旁边让他先进。红蜘蛛沉着脸，冷漠地迈了进去。

这是他在他们的狭窄房间里，度过的最糟糕的夜晚。打破沉默，在充电时填满他和威震天之间的隔阂的闹翻天惊天雷不在了。他的缓冲区，分心借口，和安全感也消失不见。

红蜘蛛觉得最保险的行为就是用隔热毯裹紧自己，闭紧光学镜，无视周遭的一切睡到太阳升起。威震天似乎也有同感。威震天滑进另一边的毯子下面，感应灯也随之变暗。毯子窸窣磨蹭，床板微微下沉。红蜘蛛盯着对面的墙，努力无视身边的人的沉稳呼吸声。

一阵突然流过火种的暖意令他分了神。惊天雷和闹翻天团聚了。哪怕是在肮脏至极的汽车人牢房里，那两个没教养的小恶魔，也要进行融合。 

“他们凑到一起了。” 红蜘蛛轻声嘟囔。他不是想和威震天说话，而是想分散自己的注意力。间接的情欲能够转化为他自己的欲望，他现在可不想陷入那种状态。尤其是当着**威震天**的面。

威震天咕哝，“…你怎么知道？”

“链接。” 红蜘蛛轻哼一声，转头望向他。“你感受不到吗？”

他在黑暗中看不清威震天的表情，只能分辨出他眯起的光学镜。他的首领没有吭声。

“你没救了。”

“我没你那么有经验。” 威震天的语气略显哀怨。他似乎真的认为自己错过了十分重要的事情。

红蜘蛛深深地叹了口气，起身坐直，“那就来练习吧。我现在有何感受？”

威震天的光学镜瞪大了一点。“你？”

“我就坐在你的旁边。” 红蜘蛛交叉胳膊。“如果你连用链接感知我都做不到你怎么可能—”

“不耐烦。” 威震天回答。

“显而易见。” 红蜘蛛集中唤起其他感情。“还有呢？” 

威震天把光学镜眯成两条专注的细缝。

“真是个废物。” 红蜘蛛挪过充电床，在毯子上摸索到威震天的手。他举起那只手，让威震天按住自己的胸口，并无视了首领突然亮得像灯泡一样的滑稽光学镜，和压在装甲上的沉重胳膊。这些手指能像捏碎玻璃一样轻松碾碎他的装甲。“我有何感受？”

“傲慢，” 威震天总算恢复了常态，却没有说出红蜘蛛想要的答案。他黑着脸放开威震天的手。

“非常有趣—”

“烦人。”

“哦，**是嘛**，” 红蜘蛛冷笑道，不明白自己为什么他渣的要管闲事。他挪回自己的那边。“你的洞察能力真是低到神人共—” 

“尴尬和愤怒，” 威震天跟着挪了过来。红蜘蛛能感受到他的意识扫过他的火种，认真地搜寻他的感情。他压低声音，“我向你道歉…”

“走开，” 红蜘蛛拽高床单，仿佛想要以此保护自己。威震天拽了拽他。

“我想活跃气氛。”

红蜘蛛在床上躺平，没好气地瞪着紧盯他的威震天。“你以为你是谁？闹翻天吗？”

听到他们最顽皮的火伴的名字，威震天的心情明亮了几分。“他们在干什么？” 他好奇地问。

红蜘蛛直接潜入链接，想都没想训斥威震天自己找答案或是闭嘴回去充电。惊天雷和闹翻天还在融合，激情四射地融合，隔着栏杆触碰对方—在汽车人的监控摄像头前上演一出好戏。热度在他的油箱底部徐徐燃起。

他咽了一口电解液，夹紧大腿。“融合。”

威震天呼了一口气，红蜘蛛能在装甲上感受到他的湿热吐息。他想要推开威震天，怒斥这个老笨蛋，命令他保持距离，可是— 

威震天的意识再次擦过他的火种。几次练习后，他便知晓了红蜘蛛的机体受到的影响。焦虑又加剧了红蜘蛛的体温升高速度。他的排风扇瞬时开启。

红蜘蛛在尴尬的沉默中盯着天花板，机体灼烧火种疯狂跳动。

他身上的毯子被掀开了一点，红蜘蛛的近程感知器探测到一条伸过来的胳膊。威震天把手抵在他的脸颊旁边，并躺了过来。

**“哦普神在上。”** 红蜘蛛祈祷。

“怎么了？” 威震天眼带笑意。

“**我说**，床上的地方这么大，你干嘛非要凑到我的脸跟前。”

“你的脸很有魅力。” 威震天突然凑得太近了。惊天雷和闹翻天对他造成的影响，很可能对威震天有同样的效果。

他应该起身离开。先发制人，避免他们在惊天雷和闹翻天的反馈影响下做出某种…某种他还没准备好的事。没有他的两位火伴，他还做不了的事。

威震天终于把身子压得够低，两人鼻尖相触，灼热的吐息在红蜘蛛的嘴唇上交融。红蜘蛛没有躲开，而是攥紧了床单。“…你知道我会咬你的。” 他发出最后威胁。

“如果你咬我，那肯定是我活该。”威震天低沉而雄浑的轻语，在胸腔中隆隆震动。红蜘蛛的火种收缩，渴求着融合。充电床再次震动，这一次威震天压到了红蜘蛛的身上，把膝盖顶在他的大腿之间。

“我说？” 红蜘蛛的喘息变得愈发粗重。

“嗯？” 在昏暗的灯光下，威震天傲慢地挑起眉毛。

“如果你要亲我，就快亲啊！”他用脑门给了威震天一头槌，“你个大笨—”

威震天翘起嘴角，用嘴堵住了他没说完的辱骂。红蜘蛛咬住他的下唇，无视了老笨蛋的恼火和得意洋洋。威震天僵了一下，却没有退缩，而是用一只大手捧住红蜘蛛的侧脸，轻敲他的脸颊。 

红蜘蛛放开床单，转而抓住他的伴侣，将他拉到身上。威震天很重，比他的其他火伴重多了。这近乎窒息的压迫感，竟然让红蜘蛛感到了从未有过的兴奋。他几乎**动弹不得**。 

在他无力挣扎的刺激下，威震天哼鸣起来 ，并笨拙地发送火种信号。红蜘蛛如饥似渴地接收波动，享受着快感的浪涛并予以回应。威震天敞开胸舱，火种的光亮倾泻而下。他吻住威震天的嘴，像和火伴们千百次融合时那样，放下胳膊袒露出脆弱的胸口。 

他们融为一体，威震天轻松填满了惊天雷和闹翻天留下的空洞。他开始吮吸亲吻红蜘蛛的脖颈，将他吻到浑身发软，仿佛被抽去了钢铁骨架。威震天在他的身上抽动的动作，和对接是如此的相似—红蜘蛛的对接口变得越来越湿黏紧绷。

“哦不，” 红蜘蛛轻声嘟囔， 死死抓着他的首领。他像踢马刺的骑手一样，用大腿夹紧威震天的身侧，“有我在，” 威震天朝着他的脸颊闷声闷气地嘟囔，“有我在。你不用担—”

“闭嘴，” 清洗液开始渗出他的眼角。他机体内流动的能量仿佛在灼灼燃烧。他想要更多，**需要**更多。这种肢体接触和融合还有那个愚蠢的威震天—他就快—“他渣的闭嘴，给我闭—闭嘴—”

他像未经情事的幼生体一样在威震天的身上剧烈抽搐，电火花从机体里噼里啪啦地溢出。火种融合进入了高潮，威震天必然会尽数感觉到他不堪的失控时分。红蜘蛛不用检查系统就知道自己肯定会过载，他的甬道内部已经湿透了。

“你还好吗，” 他身上的重量终于开始减轻了。威震天抬起身子，将火种收回厚重装甲的后面。红蜘蛛也向系统下达了同样的命令。“红蜘蛛？”

一双大手扫过了他的前额。红蜘蛛猛地惊醒，打掉他的手并滚下了床。威震天没有追赶他，而是让他逃出房间跑到了最近的浴室里。润滑液和次级能量液的尴尬混合物顺着他的大腿蜿蜒流下，他知道，他**知道**他肯定在威震天的大腿根蹭上了污痕，活像是—像是—

他的脸被羞耻烧得通红。在某个地方的惊天雷和闹翻天，则高兴得要命。

他们没准是故意被抓住的。


	13. 莫名的自私 Somewhat Selfish

那天晚上红蜘蛛没有回来找他。

威震天坐在通讯台前，托着下巴等待擎天柱回复。他向汽车人们提出了新的谈判条件，停止突袭两个月。他们只要接受条件就行了。他的首要任务是要回两位火伴，至于他过后能不能信守承诺—那就是另一码事了。

通讯台突然响了起来。他急忙站起来应答，动作猛到差点摔下椅子。

“威震天。” 擎天柱的男低音，几乎泯没在了老旧扬声器的杂音里。“我们的协商结果是**拒绝**接受你的条件。”

威震天握拳猛砸通讯台，“什么？！”

“具有重要战略价值的战犯不能被轻易放走。” 擎天柱严肃地盯着他。“停火三个月。”

威震天想告诉擎天柱他可以免费扇他三个月的耳光。

“你的两位囚犯只是普通的前线战士，” 他怒吼，“我的基地里有几十个这样的战士，塞伯坦上还有几百个。他们的战略价值近乎为**零**。三个月想都别想。你应该**庆幸**我肯答应停火两个月！ ”

“我们都知道这不是真话，” 擎天柱低声说。 

威震天的火种坠入了冰窟。恐惧。他很久没有感受到恐惧的滋味了—

“…还有谁知道？” 他艰难开口。

“少数几个人。” 擎天柱说。威震天相信他—想要相信他。“知情人数将保持现状。”

“我凭什么相信你的话？我凭—？”

“三个月。” 擎天柱厉声打断他，“停火三个月，你就能要回你的追踪者们，我向你保证。”

威震天咬牙压下怒意，他知道自己已经输了。但他还是得到了些许好处；擎天柱不是御天敌，不会通过破坏火种链接来折磨他们。

“你还是太心软了，擎天柱，” 他承认。“好好享受你的三个月吧。”

“我们会选择一处中立地点。” 擎天柱点点头，流露出不易察觉的得意。“我的三位汽车人将会尽快将你的追踪者们押送至此，完成交换。”

“**今天**，擎天柱，” 威震天低吼。他不想再和他们分开一晚上了。“今天就带他们过来，不然就和你的三个月吻别吧。 ”

“我们会抓紧时间进行转移，” 擎天柱还戴着战斗面甲，但是威震天知道汽车人抿紧了嘴唇。他在擎天柱出口抱怨前掐断通讯，将烦心事暂时抛在脑后。

“谈判成功？” 声波的询问声从角落传来。

威震天瞥了他一眼。“没错。你能，告诉我红蜘蛛的当前位置吗。”

一阵尴尬的沉默。

“…红蜘蛛想自我反省一整天，不想被打扰。”

“现在红蜘蛛成了你的首领？” 今天才刚刚开始，威震天却已经很心累了。

“红蜘蛛是您的火伴，” 声波认真地回答。

威震天深吸一口气，思考了一秒追踪者为什么要躲他。“给我个提示，” 他以商量，而非命令的口气说道。“我不想找遍整座基地。给我省点时间吧。”

“空军公共浴室。” 声波迅速投降。“需要告知他您即将过去？”

“然后给他时间寻找新的躲藏地点？” 威震天已经离开座椅，快步走了出去。“绝不。” 

* * *

清洗液已经变冷很长时间了。可红蜘蛛还是坐在地上，任凭冰冷的水柱冲打自己，无视在远处围观，准备晨间交班的追踪者们的窃窃私语。

“他CPU故障了？” 某人小声说。“我们应该叫医生？还是叫威震天过来？”

“去推他一下。也许他只是睡着了？” 

“睡着了？！”

“TC和闹闹不是不在嘛？” 一个傲慢的声音说道。“他得干完三倍的任务，威震天可不是那么容易满足的。” 红蜘蛛用CPU滤过他们的话语。反正这些谣言也不假。他还有能损害的名声吗？

他早就不再感到耻辱了。 

“嘿长官？” 一位追踪者挪得近了一点，“您需要我叫医生来吗？”

红蜘蛛盯着流淌滴落的清洗液，没有吭声。 

那位追踪者退回他的朋友堆，窃语声又响了起来。正当他们准备过来再问一次的时候，浴室门突然被推开了。红蜘蛛不用抬头看。在过去的十分钟里，他一直能感觉到**那个人**在不断接近这里。

“解散。” 威震天厉声命令。他也不在乎他们传播的流言蜚语。但是，他也从来不用在这个杀千刀的基地里应对谣言。这些谣言不会将矛头指向**他**。

威震天踩住红蜘蛛盯着的排水口。他清清发声器，明示红蜘蛛抬头看他。红蜘蛛双膝并拢，把自己抱得更紧。

沉重的叹息一声后，威震天走到了他旁边的喷头底下—他的首领冷得猛吸一口气，肯定后悔了。

“笨蛋追踪者，” 威震天抬手关掉喷头，“这水温能把人冻死。”

残余的清洗液从红蜘蛛的翅膀滴下，顺着排水口流走。伴随着疑似打滑且毫不优雅的“呲溜”和“咣当”声，威震天也坐到了潮湿的地面上。红蜘蛛用余光看到他疼得呲牙咧嘴。 

“擎天柱和我达成了共识。惊天雷和闹翻天今天就会被释放。”

红蜘蛛没有说话。

他能瞥见威震天在紧盯着他，眉头皱得越来越深。他的首领不习惯被无视，尤其是被他无视。

“我不能亲自去接他们。” 威震天继续说了下去，似乎想要打破沉默，“汽车人可能会设陷阱。你是执行这个任务的最佳人选。比起声波，你的火伴们见到你肯定更高兴。 

红蜘蛛依旧保持沉默。

威震天叹了口气，用手抚平脸上的褶皱。 

“…我昨晚伤到你了？”

“没有，” 红蜘蛛抱着膝盖，愤愤不平地嘟囔。他宁愿去舔碎骨魔的脚底板，也不愿意承认昨天晚上发生了什么。威震天肯定知道。也许正是因为他知道，他才想逼他说话。“你很清楚你没有。”

“有些伤口不会留在机体上，” 这话从他的嘴里说出来简直可笑至极。看在普神的份上，他们是霸天虎，不是—不是—

“我们都没有—！” 红蜘蛛突然噎住了。他不想说出口。这句话比威震天虚伪的关心还要可悲。进入青年时期以后，他就再也没有为对接感到过难堪。可是现在，他却当着威震天的面羞到打磕巴。 

他肯定觉得自己是个边洗冷水澡边耍性子，有史以来最蠢的大白痴。

“说起来，我还没有和你单独说过，” 威震天不动声色地转移话题，“不管你有何感受，我都不恨和你成为火伴这件事。”

“可是你恨我。”

“如果我恨你，事情会简单许多。” 

红蜘蛛闷哼一声，终于转头望向他的首领。他的**骗子**首领。“这是我听过的最烂的谎话。”他抹了一把脸上的清洗液。

“不过我没说我不觉得你烦人到死，” 威震天补充，他—他居然在**坏笑**。 

红蜘蛛扇了他一下，气得脸颊滚烫。“你肯和闹翻天当火伴，还觉得我烦人？！” 

威震天很快便直起身子，靠得越来越近。“显然我偏爱烦人的塞伯坦人。你肯定是我喜欢的类型。”

“你，” 红蜘蛛凶巴巴地指着他，闷声低语，“别试着让我**喜欢**你！”

“所以我的尝试有效果？”

红蜘蛛想再扇他一巴掌。可这一次他的手被握住了。他僵在原地，等着那只粗壮的手像掰断细枝一样折断他的手指。而威震天将他的手举到唇边，细细地亲吻他的手掌，仿佛想要珍惜能够触碰红蜘蛛的每分每秒。

红蜘蛛紧张地扭动起来，却被威震天磁石般的眼睛牢牢吸住了。“不要…”

通讯频道响了起来。

威震天移开视线，泄气的叹息几乎吹平了空军营房。 

“是坐标定位，” 威震天阅读信息。他依然握着红蜘蛛的手，用指肚懒洋洋地按揉红蜘蛛的手背。“擎天柱正在释放你的队友。”

“我该走了，” 红蜘蛛抓住借口，赶忙起身离开。他使劲拉扯胳膊，可是威震天还在抓着他。“你不放手我走不—”

“你能替我给他们带点东西吗？” 

有什么东西不能等到一小时以后他们见面再给？他本该直接拒绝威震天，却败给了自己的好奇心。

“好吧，什么东西？” 他不耐烦地说。

“这个，” 威震天把他拉了过来。红蜘蛛踩到一条水管，直接跌入威震天的胸口，惊讶地瞪大了光学镜。威震天捧住他的后脑勺，热切地深吻他，将舌头探入他的口腔。红蜘蛛忘记了如何呼吸，如何躲开，忘记了一切，任由威震天天赋卓绝的该死舌头肆意侵犯他。

他们在一声清脆的水声中分开。威震天低下头，最后吮吸了一口他的下唇。红蜘蛛傻乎乎地眨着光学镜，感觉全身的能量都涌到了脸上。 

“没有咬人值得夸奖。” 威震天放开他的手，起身走向入口。

红蜘蛛轻触自己湿润的嘴唇，想不明白自己为什么没有咬他。 

* * *

惊天雷仰头望去，红蜘蛛鲜丽而完美的机身出现在天际线上。 

闹翻天瞬移过去—作弊—好第一个拥抱红蜘蛛。惊天雷向押送他的汽车人冷漠地点头别过后，便也跟了上去。等他追过去的时候—红蜘蛛已经面色青紫，快被装哭的闹翻天勒到窒息了。

“啊！”

“我说，闹闹，先省点力气吧？” 惊天雷轻轻拽了一下闹翻天，却足以让他松手。红蜘蛛夸张地喘着粗气，活像一条在岸上搁浅的鱼。

惊天雷吻住红蜘蛛大张着的嘴，以自己的方式示爱。红蜘蛛抓住他锁骨装甲的接缝，以罕见的顺从姿态接受他的吻。他的神情似乎浸着无声的歉意。惊天雷结束这个吻，与他额头相碰。**没关系。**

红蜘蛛的光学镜有些湿润，可惜这点温情转瞬即逝。下一秒他就变回了傲慢的指挥官。

“汽车人就不能挑个近一点的地方吗。” 他怒吼，“为了确保你们两个蠢蛋还没被分尸，我浪费了半天时间才飞到这里。”

“我也想你，阿红。” 闹翻天的笑容十分灿烂。他已经迫不及待地想要回去见威震天了。

“我们走，” 红蜘蛛点点头，迅速下令。他领头飞上天空，并在中途变形。

他没有平时飞得那么稳，多余动作也更多。他似乎有点心不在焉。

惊天雷与闹翻天对视一眼。**出事了。**

“威震天还活着吧？” 当他们穿过云层的时候，闹翻天忍不住发问。

“对，” 红蜘蛛迅速回答，却没有借机臭骂他们未出面的首领。他们缺席了一整天，惊天雷本以为他积攒了很多怨言。

闹翻天在链接中戳了戳惊天雷。没错，肯定出事了。反正他们还要飞几个小时才能到达基地，打探情报的时间多着呢。

“所以，” 惊天雷加快速度，在红蜘蛛的侧面滑翔。“昨晚我们不在？你睡得好吗？”

一丝恐慌闪过红蜘蛛的意识。他加速甩开惊天雷。

“还好。” 他僵硬回答。“别问了。什么都没发生。”

闹翻天开始兴奋地猛戳惊天雷的链接端点。几秒后他又建立了两人的私人通讯频道。 

《 听见了没？大家都知道“啥都没发生”就说明“有事儿发生”！》闹翻天激动得舌头打结。《 我们要是早点被抓住就好了！》

《 你这是脑补过度。》惊天雷嘴上这么说，却明白自己是在自欺欺人。红蜘蛛和他们的距离有平时的两倍远，还在屏蔽与他分开一整天的两位火伴。 

《 他总是自我保护意识过头，》闹翻天在空中调皮地转圈，《 我已经等不及听威震天告诉咱们发生什么了。》 

引擎的轰鸣声逐渐减弱，红蜘蛛突然飞回了他们的中间。“你们两个笨蛋在聊什么呢？” 他肯定感受到了闹翻天的喜悦。 

“没什么，” 惊天雷给他顺毛。

“天啦噜红蜘蛛，你今天简直锃亮到发光！” 闹翻天大喊。如果是人型状态，惊天雷现在肯定会捂脸。“你去抛光了？还是泡了个油浴？” 

“我不知道你在说什么。” 红蜘蛛潜入一朵白云，似乎想要以此冷静下来。“我和昨天没有区别。”

“你确定？” 闹翻天的话里透着浓浓的笑意。“你今天有点精神恍惚。是不是有人偷走了你楔在内个部件的那根大管—”

红蜘蛛消失在闷雷般的“轰隆”声里，留下一条即刻消逝的尾烟。

“干得漂亮，闹闹，” 惊天雷挖苦道。

“好吧，可是肯定有啥事情发生了！” 闹翻天坚持。“普神保佑，我希望是比打波更刺激的事。”

“闹闹。” 

* * *

威震天很高兴能再次见到他们。

呃，不过惊天雷也说不准，因为破坏大帝还没把脸转过来，就被一架20公吨重且兴奋过头的紫色飞机扑倒了。他倒退几步，被压倒在一个控制台上，只能抱住闹翻天的大腿稳定重心。

红蜘蛛咕哝着迈开步子， 躲到了一块监视屏的后面。惊天雷没有搭理他，而是专心观看眼前的丢人直播。

闹翻天用雨点似的热吻袭击他们的首领。威震天透着嗔怪的“闹翻天”，几乎全被夸张的亲嘴声盖了过去。

“我想死你了，” 闹翻天紧贴在他的身上，好似一只紫色的藤壶。 

“这才刚过去一天，” 威震天嘴上逞凶，脸上的柔和神情却瞒不过惊天雷的眼睛。

“嘿，” 他静悄悄地凑近，不愿意打搅他们的重逢时刻。“谢谢你救我们出—呃！”

惊天雷本来以为—威震天不可能用一只胳膊揽住撒娇的闹翻天。他想错了。威震天用另一只胳膊把他搂了过来，将两人的脑袋靠在一起。不像闹翻天那般情感外露的惊天雷，选择了将脸埋在威震天的脖子里，深深吸进他的味道。

“你的伤还没好？”几秒后，威震天问道。

惊天雷微微低头，瞥了一眼开裂的驾驶舱玻璃罩。“小伤而已。”

“去修理室，” 威震天即刻下令，并示意地晃晃身子，叫粘着他的闹翻天下来。 闹翻天十分不情愿。

“可是—”

“好了，” 威震天说，“你还可以找红蜘蛛撒娇。” 

“他不让我撒娇，” 闹翻天气鼓鼓地抗议。

他的话似乎更加坚定了威震天的决心。他朝闹翻天歪歪头，“我知道。”又再次望向惊天雷。“**你**怎么还没走？”

“遵命长官，” 他的严厉语气，把惊天雷瞬间吓回了军队模式。闹翻天大笑起来，又在威震天的瞪视下乖乖闭了嘴。

“你陪他一起去。” 他命令。

闹翻天嘟着嘴点点头。“然后呢？”

“我还有工作要做。”

“文书工作？！” 闹翻天摆出苦瓜脸，“不会享乐的领导有啥好当的？你真是有史以来最无聊的国王！”

威震天凶神恶煞地向前一迈步，吓得闹翻天尖叫一声，抓住惊天雷，在被收拾之前瞬移进了修理室。

“胆小鬼，” 惊天雷走向医用充电床。

“喂，” 闹翻天跟了过去，“你有资格说我吗？扫兴鬼。” 

* * *

惊天雷合上灌了铅似的光学镜。熬过了如此漫长的一天，他总算能好好休息了。可惜好景不长。

回来的红蜘蛛，一声不吭地跺着脚走到床边，以极其傲娇的方式躺到了惊天雷的旁边。

他还响亮地叹了口气。惊天雷知道这是让他当心理辅导员的暗示。

“你这几天烦心事很多吗？” 惊天雷不禁纳闷—被抓去当汽车人俘虏的自己为何要安慰红蜘蛛？不过话说回来，他也是唯一一个能让红蜘蛛坦言相告的人。他已经习惯了见机行事，抓住每一个套话的机会。 

他侧躺过来，以看清他的火伴。“你和威震天进展如何了？”

红蜘蛛抿紧嘴唇。“我说了，我们什么都没发生。”

**好机会。**“红蜘蛛，你可以—”

“不，” 红蜘蛛突然坐了起来。“我不—” 他突然卡壳，求助似的环顾四周。“…我们只进行了火种融合。” 他小声嘟囔。

“很好，” 惊天雷努力绷住上翘的嘴角，“真的，这，这样很好。真的非常好。”

红蜘蛛怒视他，“…我就知道你会这么说。”

“这就没了？” 从红蜘蛛嘴里套话，简直和撬开紧闭的蚌壳一样难。“他没有更多的需求吗？”

“**他**没有更多需求。” 红蜘蛛把牙齿咬得咯咯响， “没有。” 

惊天雷盯着他的火伴，感受着渗入链接的怨念。“**他**没有？”

红蜘蛛滚到床的另一边，“…也许**我**有更多需求。”

惊天雷几乎听漏了他的低语。他在床上坐直，挪到红蜘蛛的身侧。“你…？”

“我想要他，行了吧！” 红蜘蛛突然大吼一声，将番茄色的大红脸和疯狂闪烁的光学镜转向他。“渣的！你满意了吗？！我想要他拆我！我躺在床上润滑液流的**到处都是**，像公交车一样淫荡呻吟，可他还是不—他就是不—！”

红蜘蛛把枕头砸出一个深坑，并把脸塞进坑里。一声沉闷的尖叫响彻了整个房间。

惊天雷凑过去，转着圈按揉他的后背。

“别告诉闹翻天，” 一声嘟囔从枕头里飘了出来。

“我不告诉他，” 惊天雷向他保证，却没有说他不会告诉威震天。还好红蜘蛛现在没有看他。他脸上的微笑已经彻底藏不住了。

“所以，到底发生了什么？你主动问他？他拒绝了你？” 

红蜘蛛“腾”地窜了起来，“问他？！我怎么能问他！我们刚经历了—”他用手指过身边的一切。“此外，任何有一点常识的人都知道接下来应该—” 他做了个古怪的动作，惊天雷觉得他应该是在模仿对接的姿势。

他没忍住，噗嗤了一声。

“别怪他小心谨慎，” 惊天雷轻笑，“红蜘蛛，他可能觉得这是个陷阱。他可能—谁知道他在**想什么**。几天前你还在向全世界宣布，你要在他放下防备的一刹那把他撕成碎片。”

“我是认真的。” 红蜘蛛孩子气地反驳。“我不**喜欢**他。都怪这段…恶心的链接。它-” 他愤怒地抓挠胸口。“它从昨天起就越变越难受。我就不该让他和我再次融和。”

“一开始，我也觉得这段因缘很不舒服，” 惊天雷安慰他。“不过，我说服自己接受了它。这样其实很简单。非常简单。而且威震天….他相当不错。”

红蜘蛛用一只光学镜瞄着他，装作毫无兴趣。“…继续。”

惊天雷挑眉，“你想要我告诉你他在对接时是什么样的？你为何不自己找出答案？” 

红蜘蛛低吼着再次滚远。惊天雷跳过去抓住了他，将他仰面朝天地按倒在床上。他的火伴满脸怒气。 

**“惊天雷！” **

惊天雷压住红蜘蛛的胳膊，并敲打火伴的大腿催促他张开。他缓缓俯下身，将嘴唇贴在红蜘蛛温热的脸颊上。“他很大，” 他的低语，和红蜘蛛的急促吸气声混在了一起。 “比你习惯的尺寸还要大。”

红蜘蛛不停抽动手指，“啧，废话，” 他努力装出波澜不惊的语气。

惊天雷趴到他的身上，让两人额头相触，目光平视。“他喜欢看，” 他轻蹭红蜘蛛的唇瓣，并懒洋洋地翻转臀部，模仿与霸天虎首领共枕的触感。 “看着你失控，让他欲火中烧。”

红蜘蛛的发声器似乎坏掉了。他用膝盖顶着惊天雷的身侧，这是他进入状态的明确征兆。惊天雷亲吻过他的下巴，脖子，抓着红蜘蛛的手和他一路向下。

“还有他的嘴，” 惊天雷吻住红蜘蛛的驾驶舱，从明晰的框架吮吸舔舐到每一块敏感的面板，“他会把它放在。你身上的所有地方。你。想要。这样。”

对接面板滑开的声音宣告了红蜘蛛的投降。惊天雷轻舔火伴挺立的输出管，用舌头挑逗上面的接缝。红蜘蛛很少用自己的输出管对接—他很懒—需要一点点鼓励。

“你继续这么勾引我也不会拆你，” 红蜘蛛低头望向他。他眉头紧锁，输出管却越来越硬。惊天雷缓慢而缠绵地舔了一下，一直舔到红蜘蛛的腹部。

“我总是在拆你，” 惊天雷坐起来，解锁了自己的接口。“我们可以改变一下做**我想做**的事情。” 

他俯在红蜘蛛的身前—让输出管的尖端吻上自己的接口，才将身子沉了下去。

红蜘蛛弓起后背，滑入甬道的更深处。惊天雷喘息起来，一丝笑意拂过了脸颊。他慢慢地向下蠕动，把红蜘蛛的手腕攥得生疼。

“都是威震天的错，” 红蜘蛛虚弱地抱怨。惊天雷把光学镜睁开一条缝，看到他的火伴正在拼命维系凶恶的表情。“他，恶，他把你的口味带歪了。”

惊天雷加快速度，向前倾身调整到最佳角度。

“没错，” 他剧烈地上下抽动，向着过载急速进发。红蜘蛛用输出管时的最大问题是他太过自私，从来不会等待。如果早些结束意外着轮到他用接口，他就更没耐心了。因此惊天雷能够用来得到满足的时间很短，而他本人是典型的慢热性子。

他倒在红蜘蛛的胸口上，并给了他一个吻。红蜘蛛断断续续地插进来，动作敷衍而草率—突然他感觉到了。红蜘蛛的身体骤然僵硬，呼吸停滞。一阵抽搐抖动后，惊天雷便感觉到了被释放在他体内的滚烫热流。

他坐起来怒视他。“炉渣。”

过载后的红蜘蛛，露出了醉醺醺的傻笑。 “你还不了解我吗？” 

惊天雷一边闷声抱怨溢出接口的液体，一边从疲乏火伴的身边挪开。他爬下床，刚准备去浴室用喷头和自己的手指解决，红蜘蛛就抓住了他的手腕。

“回来，” 红蜘蛛把他拽回了床上。“我才不会让**威震天**赢过我。”

惊天雷没有收到任何预警—或是往常的抱怨，碎碎念，他过后要好好补偿的暗示—红蜘蛛掰开他的大腿，直接把舌头插了进去。惊天雷的光学镜变得煞白。他在床上来回翻滚。红蜘蛛缓慢而用力地舔着他，用湿热浪潮般的舌头不断冲刷他的敏感节点。

“红蜘蛛——你想—干什—？”红蜘蛛突然用力的牙齿，让惊天雷疼的倒吸一口气。这是个警告。闭嘴。 

他只好把一只手塞进嘴里，用牙齿紧紧咬住。红蜘蛛亲吻接口两端，将保护叶片含进嘴里吮吸，并再次将注意力转向敏感节点。猛吸了一口。

惊天雷的过载热潮吞没了他，从他的接口涌出涂花了红蜘蛛的脸。他的火伴没有躲开—而是继续埋头工作，并用爪子轻戳推挤惊天雷的大腿。惊天雷在最后几次攻击中败下阵来，彻底瘫软成一团棉花。

红蜘蛛坐了起来，高傲地扬起翅膀和糊满润滑液的脸盘。他带着一如既往的坏笑，显然在等着惊天雷说没错，他比威震天更厉害。

惊天雷的脸上浮出慵懒的浅笑，“我感觉，还…凑合吧。” 他逗弄道。

红蜘蛛瞬间瞪圆光学镜。“什么？！”

惊天雷把头枕在交叠的双臂上，关闭光学镜，“威震天肯定能给你一点好建议。” 

他应该在调戏红蜘蛛之前关上他的接口。他可没有红蜘蛛那么精力充沛。 


End file.
